Le vrai pouvoir de la haine
by BlutundEhre
Summary: Vrai résumé à l'intérieur. Point de vue de Harry et Kurt Von Stein (Oc). Ce dernier tient tout de son grand père, un ancien docteur nazis spécialisé dans l'expérimentation sur les êtres humains. Kurt se rapprocheras de Harry, dans le but de lui apprendre le vrai pouvoir de la haine, tandis que Harry tenteras de le pervertir avec son amour... Uke/Seme possible ?
1. Chapter 1

Salut, bienvenue à vous lecteur et lectrices.

Voici un résumé plus long, pour ceux et celle qui auraient lu ce que j'ai mis.

Résumé :

L'histoire commence en 1ère année ( pour Harry ), celui-ci a toujours sa mère même si son père est mort, Sirius black est bien sûr en liberté, tandis que Pettigrew se trouve en prison. Voilà pour les changements à ce niveau. Bien sûr, par conséquents, d'autres choses changent, je vous laisserais découvrir, j'ai aussi modifié un certain nombre d'éléments, comme vous le découvrirez.

Pour l'autre personnage, Kurt Von Stein, je vais vous laisser le découvrir, cependant, je me permet d'émettre quelques Warning, comme signalé, le personnage seras raciste, xénophobe, antisémites et tout ce que vous voulez, il aura aussi une particularité, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, vu qu'il est comme nous, j'en dis pas plus.

L'histoire commencera vraiment fin de la troisième/début quatrième année, ce qui arrivera très vite, je vous le promet, si je commence en première année, c'est pour crédibiliser un peu l'histoire... J'aime pas les OC's qui débarquent n'importe comment et qui chope le héros en trois chapitre.

* * *

_Début_

* * *

**La vengeance du moldu.**

**Les personnages sont de JKR, que vous connaissez tous je l'espère.**

**Chapitre –1- Naissance du mal . **

Contrairement à la plupart des enfants, il savait que son existence ne servait qu'un seul but, et ceux depuis la terrible nuit d'août 1981. Cette nuit, sa famille avait reçus la visite d'un anglais, un homme venant du vieux continent, vu que depuis 1944, la famille Fischer vivait aux États-Unis.

Pour Fritz Fischer, ancien médecin nazis reconvertis depuis dans la chimie, ce n'était pas un choix de vivre aux États-Unis, c'était sous cette condition que les américains avaient acceptés de lui laisser la vie sauve, rejoignant ainsi les presque deux milles autres scientifiques membre de l'opération « Overcast ». Il travaillait depuis lors dans la zone 51, il fallait après tout que les citoyens n'apprennent pas ce sur quoi les scientifiques présent dans ce complexe travaillaient.

Il était après tout normal que les yankees utilisent leurs prisonnier de guerre intelligemment et ceux malgré leurs crimes tous plus horribles les uns que les autres. Durant la guerre Fritz n'avait pas fait dans la dentelle, après tout, les gens sous les ordres de Karl Gebhardt faisaient rarement dans la dentelle. Il était chargé de mené des expériences sur des sujets humains mais pas n'importe lesquelles, ses théories avant-gardiste pour l'époque avaient impressionné Karl Gebhardt qui lui confia la direction d'une des branches secrètes des expérimentations. La première fois, quand Karl lui avait parlé de cette branche, il avait montré son scepticisme scientifique, quand il lui a montré la section, il comprit que le monde serait désormais à jamais différent pour lui.

Paranormal : Se dit des phénomènes hypothétiques, hors de la normalité, que la science actuelle ne pourrait expliquer.

La tâche lui semblait impossible et pourtant elle était d'une importance capital, si il avait réussis à cette époque, le troisième Reich régnerait sur le monde et ceux jusqu'à la fin des temps, si fin des temps il y avait.

La section Paranormal était chargée de : « l'étude des choses qui sortaient de l'ordinaire » lui avait expliqué Karl, bien sûr il n'avait pas imaginé qu'il prendrait autant de plaisir dans son travail mais c'était de loin ces années préférés. Les découvertes avaient tout d'abord été très rapide, les brigades de SS ayant capturé de nombreux être paranormaux.

_-Ces êtres nous ressemblent n'est ce pas docteur Fritz ?_

_-Je dois dire que si je n'avais pas vu ce que je viens de voir, je vous dirais qu'ils sont comme nous, bien qu'étant des êtres inférieurs._ Répondit-il.

_-Comme je vous comprends, j'ai arrêté l'alcool pendant 2 semaines pour être sûr de n'avoir pas eu une hallucination fit en riant le gros Karl._

Il pensa rapidement que cet homme ferait bien d'arrêter de boire, cela nuisait à ses capacités de réflexions somme toutes déjà faible

Découvrir qu'il existait une société secrète et caché lui fit un sacré choc à cette époque mais le défis lui plaisait et il comptait bien le relever.

Les sujets d'expérimentations ne manquaient pas, même si il lui manquait d'autres sujets qui seraient difficiles à trouver. Une branche secrète de la milice SS était chargés de capturé tout les êtres sortant de l'ordinaire. Ils n'avaient réussis à capturer que deux types d'être, et encore pour la seconde ce n'était qu'une question de chance.

Les sorciers et les loup-garous étaient ses sujets d'expérimentations, bien que les loups-garous furent crées à l'aide d'un seul loups. Il remarqua tout de suite qu'il y avait deux types de sorciers, ceux qui connaissaient la magie et ceux qui avaient des parents normaux mais étaient anormaux. Les plus intéressant étaient ceux ayant connaissance de la magie, ils avaient des informations, une maîtrise de leur pouvoir et pouvait aidés dans les recherches.

Karl lui avait clairement définis son objectif : _« Créer par quelque moyens que ce soit, le soldat Aryen parfait. Et quand je dis parfait, c'est un soldat capable de faire comme eux. »_

Pendant les dix années suivante, il passa son temps à poursuivre cet objectif chimérique, jusqu'au jour ou les yankees débarquèrent dans son laboratoire en 1944 et l'emportèrent, lui et ses cobayes aux États-Unis.

Les recherches à ce sujet était très compliqué, bien qu'il aie fait de nombreuses découvertes, il n'arrivait pas a concrétiser la dernière étape, l'étape finale. Il était trois heures du matin quand il demanda à Hans son assistant d'aller chercher un café.

C'était le 27 août 1981, il se demandait encore comment remédier à son problème, vu qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à synthétiser cette molécule.

_-Bonsoir Docteur Fischer._

Il se retourna, surpris que quelqu'un aie pu pénétrer dans son laboratoire sans son autorisation, cependant dès qu'il vit les habits du visiteur, ainsi que le bout de bois qu'il tenait dans la main, il comprit que c'en était finis de jouer.

_-Je vois que vous avez compris mais j'en oublis la politesse, je me présente, bien que mon nom soit pour vous, simple moldus qu'une énigme de plus. Je suis le seigneur des ténèbres, Lord Voldemort._

Son nom ne disait effectivement strictement rien à Fritz, cependant le fait qu'il soit ici supposait que cet homme avait de l'influence, après tout même le président ignorait tout de la zone 51 qui lui était présenté comme une vaste blague.

_-Que voulez-vous Lord Voldemort ? _

Sa voix n'avait pas sa superbe, normalement il était assez bon orateur et savait prendre le contrôle d'une conversation facilement mais ce n'était pas une chose à faire avec ce type d'homme. D'ailleurs l'homme sembla terriblement agacé par sa question.

_-Je sais ce sûr quoi vous travaillez, je veux votre recette pour cette molécule._

_-Je crois que nous allons avoir un léger problème._

_-Souhaiteriez-vous mourir dans d'atroces souffrance docteur._

_-Je ne suis toujours pas capable de synthétiser cette molécule, nous l'avons identifiée, nous arrivons à faire quasiment tout le chemin mais une étape nous bloque au milieu._

_-Combien de temps pour dépasser ce blocage ?_

_-Cela pourrait prendre une heure comme vingts ans, cela fait plus de quarante cinq ans que je travaille sur cette question et nous touchons seulement au but._

C'est à ce moment là que Hans revînt avec les cafés, afin de pouvoir finir cette nuit blanche. Bien sûr il avait mal choisis son moment.

Un éclair vert plus tard, Hans n'était plus, les larmes arrivèrent sur son visages... Après tout, voir son fils mourir était un spectacle assez terrible, même pour un criminel nazis.

_-Pourquoi avoir tué mon fils ! Hurla t-il à l'homme en noir._

_-Je ne voulais pas d'autre témoins, vous avez trois mois, sinon votre famille perdra un autre membre._

L'homme disparut aussitôt dans un brouillard noir, tandis que alerté par son cris, des soldats chargés de la sécurité arrivèrent.

Fritz n'avait maintenant plus le choix, il avait perdu son fils, il devait faire en sorte que son petit-fils vive, l'autre n'hésiterait pas à mettre sa menace à exécution et rien ne pourrait le protéger.

Le problème restait entier, la molécule en pouvait pas être reproduite, du moins, aucuns chimistes n'avait encore réussis à trouver une solution à son problème, il devait donc trouver une autre solution.

Officiellement et pour le monde de la recherche, cette molécule était connus sous le nom de Scorpion AC-17, venin issus d'un espèce de scorpion ayant disparu dix sept millions d'années avant le christ. Fritz pour sa part la surnommait _« molécule magique »._

C'est en analysant le sang de sorcier qu'il découvrit cette molécule, du moins, c'était une molécule que l'on retrouvait chez les sorciers en différente quantité, bien que celle-ci soit très faible, ce qui posa longtemps problème à Fritz. Les non-sorciers possédaient aussi cette molécule, bien que la quantité soit extrêmement négligeable, le rapport entre un sorcier et un moldus était de l'ordre de un à trois pour cent.

Ils arrivaient à extraire la molécule du sang des cobayes mais l'âge avancé de ceux-ci ainsi que la faible nombre permettait une utilisation scientifique mais pas militaire.

La molécule se dégradait très vite, si bien qu'il fallait cinq litres de sang pour qu'un seul humain bénéficie d'une heure de magie. Il avait lui-même fait l'expérience il y a quelques années et la sensation était assez fantastique.

Il comprenait pourquoi cet homme voulait la recette de cette molécule, la puissance du sorcier dépendait essentiellement de cette molécule, plus elle était présente dans l'organisme et plus le sorcier avait des pouvoir exceptionnel. Avec suffisamment de sang de Sorcier, il pourrait pendant une heure permettre à un sorcier médiocre de devenir surpuissant.

Toutes ces pensées ne lui permirent pas de résoudre son problème et cela le frustrait, il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait faire en deux mois ( vu qu'il ne lui restait que ça ) ce qui pouvait être la recherche d'une vie.

Il était nostalgique, il se remémorait le début de cette recherche et à quel point les divers conseils de Karl Gebhardt quand il ne se sentait pas à la hauteur de la tâche qui lui incombait.

_« La plupart du temps, la solution se trouve dans ce qu'on avait dès le départ écarté, nous avons beau nous targués d'être intelligent, nous faisons souvent l'erreur d'écarté des pistes que nous pensions pas possible. »_

_« Quand tu ne sais plus quoi faire, revient plus tôt dans la recherche et vérifie qu'une autre piste ne mène pas au même chemin, pour vaincre la France Hitler pouvait passer par la montagne mais passer par la Belgique était aussi une possibilité, comme il aurait pu faire le tour du monde et attaquer par l'atlantique, il faut toujours considérer qu'a tout problème se présente plusieurs solutions. »_

_« Rien n'est unique, tout est relié, il suffit de regarder le corps humain, quand un adolescent voit une charmante demoiselle, son taux de testostérone augmente, l'action appelle une réaction. »_

Ce type de raisonnement avait toujours parsemé sa vie de scientifique et lui avait permis de faire de nombreuses découvertes. Cependant, ces phrases lui semblaient creuses et vide de sens aujourd'hui, il était si proche du but qu'il ne pouvait échoué, il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions que trouver le moyen de faire cette molécule magique.

Il finit cependant par relire ses notes, dans le vain espoir de trouver une solution miracle à son problème. Il relut le passage après qu'il ait identifié la fameuse molécule magique.

_Les pistes suivantes me sont apparus suite à cette formidable découverte._

_-Recréer la molécule à partir de source humaine. ( sang )_

_-Recréer de la molécule à l'aide d'un procédé chimique._

C'était les deux seules solutions qu'il avait envisagé, c'est en relisant ceci qu'il eut une révélation, des mots résonnèrent dans son esprit alors qu'il dormait.

_« l'action appelle la réaction »_

_« pistes écarté »_

_« autres chemins »_

En se levant, il n'avait pas la solution mais il bien que n'étant pas croyant, il savait que quelque chose ou quelqu'un cherchait à l'aidé.

Quelques jours plus tard, il trouva enfin la solution à son problème, du moins une nouvelle piste. Il pouvait remercier le gros Karl...

La molécule magique était créer par l'hypophyse, qui recevait l'ordre de créer cette molécule quand une partie quasi-endormie du cerveau lui ordonnait. Chez le sorcier, cette partie du cerveau était plus active que la normale, juste un peu.

Il devait trouver la raison de l'éveil de cette partie du cerveau, si il rendait cette partie complètement active, il pourrait répondre aux souhait de l'autre fous, l'homme deviendrait un quasi-dieu et le tuerait probablement, son petit-fils resterait peut-être en vie.

Il n'avait plus de temps à perdre, il ne lui restait qu'une chose à faire, trouver la solution. Pour se faire, il commença par reprendre des donnés précédentes, pour voir si il n'était pas passés à côté d'une information importante et c'est là qu'il remarqua que oui, il était passé complètement à côté de l'information principale.

Après quarante-sept années, il avait enfin trouvé la solution, cependant, il n'avait pas envie de la partager. Il fallait qu'il le fasse, et ceux malgré toute l'attachement qu'il avait pour ces bouquins.

Cela lui rappela des souvenirs, les autodafés, heureusement pour lui qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit à l'informatique, sinon il n'aurait pas pu faire ce qu'il avait à faire, exterminé toutes ces recherches, en jouant suffisamment bien la comédie, il pourrait faire croire que c'était à cause de la mort de son fils.

Les américains furent étonnamment sympathique avec lui, il s'attendait à être longuement questionné et durement engueulé mais visiblement son excuse avait marché, la dépression suite à la mort de son fils et le fait qu'il se considère coupable d'avoir pas suffisamment fait attention à son fils car il passait trop de temps à travailler. Il eut donc droit à un poste de pré-retraite dans une université assez connus des États-Unis, Harvard.

Il n'avait pas choisis Harvard pour sa réputation d'être une école d'élite pour les docteurs et la recherche médical, c'était surtout sa localisation qui était intéressante, dans le Massachusetts, qui pour ceux qui ne savent pas fut l'État dans lequel était Salem. Il se retrouvait ainsi tout proche de la communauté sorcière de son pays, du moins c'est ce qu'il supposait.

La mère de Kurt, son petit-fils, étant morte à l'accouchement, il avait du prendre l'enfant chez lui pour éviter que celui-ci ne soit placé en famille d'accueil. Le déménagement prit peu de temps et il espérait que cela donnerait suffisamment de fils à retordre à l'autre cinglé pour qu'il aie le temps de finir ses recherches.

Le jour où le fou devait venir, il ne réussit pas un seul moment à être tranquille, il ne le savait pas mais l'autre était mort.

Moins d'un an plus tard, ses expériences sur les souries de laboratoire furent concluante, le passage au test humain était maintenant possible. Il faisait tout ces test chez lui, il avait les moyens et les utilisaient, même si il devait mentir souvent pour pouvoir sortir des produits.

Il lui fallait un cobaye, c'est en croisant le regard bleu de son petit-fils qu'il eut une idée.

_-Kurt, tu veux toujours te venger de l'homme qui a fait du mal à ton papa ?_

L'enfant n'avait que 4 ans, c'est tout juste si il se souvenait de son père.

_-Oui papy ! _

Quand il était arrivé sur la nouvelle-terre, il avait vu cela comme une opportunité de recommencer une nouvelle vie, de ne plus être un monstre, il avait cependant accepter son destin, le destin voulait qu'il soit un monstre et un monstre de la pire espèce.

La vengeance l'obligeait à faire de son petit-fils une arme, l'arme la plus parfaite qu'il soit, l'arme de la mort.

_Extrait du journal du Docteur Fritz Fischer._

_Lancement de la phase de test sur le patient N°0_

_Pour l'instant son taux de MM ( molécule magique ) est du niveau attendu pour un représentant de son espèce, la première phase consistera à injecter au patient la solution 32 et voir les réactions. Pour ce faire nous commencerons par une injection simple suivis de prélèvement de sang afin de quantifié le taux de MM dans son sang après 10 minutes, 30 minutes,1 heures et 6 heures. Ensuite, si il n'y a pas de signes contraires ( effets secondaires visible ou ressentit par le patient ) alors nous pourrons lancer la phase N°2._

_La phase n°4 est un échec. Il faut repenser totalement le protocole, les saignements au niveau du nez et des oreilles sont trop important pour être négligé. Il faut remanier la formule et arrêté tout de suite sans quoi le patient risque de garder de lourdes séquelles au niveau du cerveau_.

_La nouvelle formule semble prometteuse, le patient est enfin sortie du coma et ses maux de tête sont moins fréquent et moins puissant._

_Des plaques sont apparus au niveau du dos et des bras, un traitement classique devrait permettre de solutionner ce problème._

_Première manifestation de magie chez la patient, le patient âgé de 8 ans faisait léviter des objet présent dans la pièce, un saignement de nez est apparu suite à cette manifestation de magie et son taux de MM à chuté._

_Un ajustement du produit a permit une meilleure régulation, le taux de MM est largement supérieur à la moyenne des sorciers pendant l'heure suivant l'injection du produit. Cependant sans nouvelle stimulation, le taux de MM chute rapidement pour retrouver un niveau de sorcier moyen au bout de trois heures, le patient retourne à l'état de non-sorcier au bout de 6-7 heures. D'un point de vue purement scientifique, c'est un demi-échec, la partie du cerveau qu'on cherchait à réveiller n'est pas réveillé mais stimulé par voie chimique, sans comprimé, il est tout à fait normal._

_La voie oral est moins efficace mais présente l'avantage de diffuser lentement le stimulant, une partie du produit se perd, la voie d'ingestion la plus efficace est bien entendu la voie sanguine qui offre l'avantage au patient de pouvoir bénéficier de MM très rapidement mais qui disparaissent en moins d'une heure._

_Un dosage trop élevé par voie sanguine entraîne des saignements au niveau des oreilles, du nez. Du sang est retrouvé dans les urines ainsi que ponctuellement dans les voie respiratoires ( crache du sang ) . Le surdosage est à proscrire, c'est pourquoi nous privilégierons l'ingestion orale. _

_Fin de l'extrait_

Fritz était heureux, d'une part l'expérience avait été une réussite, du moins Kurt pouvait faire de la magie, d'autre part son petit-fils était parfaitement formaté. Le grand-père avait réussis à parfaitement embrigader son élève, il avait réussis à lui distillé la haine envers ce qu'il considérait comme les anormaux ( homosexuels, juifs, tziganes, communistes etc ... la liste est longue). Fritz était fier de son petit-fils, il avait la « noblesse » du parfait petit nazis, le physique du parfait Aryen, l'obéissance aveugle du parfait soldat et l'intelligence inhérente à tout membre de la famille Fischer.

Il l'avait parfaitement formaté mais pas seulement, il l'avait aussi entraîné, bien sûr les armes moldus n'avaient aucun secret pour lui, après tout il était Austro-Ricain et c'était pas anormal pour les américains qu'un gosse de treize ans sache utiliser des pistolets ou des fusils. L'entraînement physique n'avait pas été négligé, le soldat parfait devait être capable de courir plus vite et plus longtemps, sauter plus loin et plus haut, ramper et frapper plus vite que ses adversaires, sa survie pourrait dépendre de ça. C'est pour ça qu'il faisait subir à son petit-fils un entraînement quasi-militaire. Afin de l'endurcir, il l'avait inscrit dans divers forme de combat, jusqu'à qu'il trouve celui lui correspondant le mieux.

_-Papy, tu penses que je peux avoir un tatouage ?_

Fritz jugea du regard Kurt, il n'avait que 13 ans.

_-Tu supporterais pas la douleur, t'es encore qu'un gamin ! _

_-Je me fiche de la douleur ! Un vrai soldat passe au dessus !_

C'était totalement faux, Fritz ne comptait plus le nombre de soldat qu'il avait vu pleurer, implorer leur mère ou même le seigneur, faible comme les autres, cela lui ferait une leçon.

_-D'accord je te ferais ton tatouage._

_-Tu t'y connais même pas en tatouage ! _

Il sourit, son petit-fils ne savait pas tout.

_-Tu te trompes, j'ai déjà tatoué des immondices pendant la guerre, bien sûr ce n'était que quelques chiffres._

Il comprit l'allusion de son grand-père.

Le tatouage fut rapidement fait, trois mots sur le dessous de l'avant bras droit dans un style gothique des plus classique, « Blut und Ehre » ( sang et honneur ), la devise des jeunes nazis.

Quelques jours plus tard, Fritz donna sa démission à Harvard, afin de profiter de sa retraite, cela faisait quelques années déjà qu'il avait le droit de prendre celle-ci et le moment était venu. Juin 1991 pointait le bout de son nez et il était plus que temps de mettre son plan à exécution. Il liquida tout ses actifs dans son pays d'accueil, ce qui prit quelques semaines, notamment pour la vente de sa maison, mais ce n'était pas son problème pour le moment, l'argent ne manquait pas et l'appartement dans un quartier chic de Londres compensait la perte de son jardin.

Kurt était triste, il quittait son pays natal et ses amis, c'était dommage mais il n'avait pas le choix si il voulait sa vengeance. D'un autre côté il espérait que les sorciers anglais seraient moins étrange que ceux qu'il avait croisé dans le quartier sorcier de SALEM.

Son éducation magique avait été grandement basé sur la lecture, son grand-père lui ayant fait étudier l'aspect théorique de la magie, ne voulant pas lui acheter une baguette et le voir pratiquer à la maison et si ses sources n'avaient pas mentis, c'était interdit. En dehors des livres, son « papy » avait essayé de le familiariser avec le monde magique et ses coutumes, à travers les échanges qu'il avait eu avec les sorciers capturés par les SS.

_-Pourquoi l'Angletterre ?_

_-Le meurtrier de ton père était Anglais, du moins son accent._

_-Comment on va trouver le passage vers le monde magique ?_

_-Je le connais._

_-Comment ?_

_-Interrogatoire musclé sur un sorcier anglais, ça te va ? Bien sûr il peut avoir menti mais vu ce que lui a fait, cela m'étonnerais._

_-On fait quoi alors ?_

_-On va dans chez eux et on envoie une lettre au directeur de l'école pour t'inscrire._

_-C'est tout ?_

_-Oui Kurt, maintenant dors._

Ils réussirent à aller au chaudron baveur, malgré quelques difficultés, l'envoie du courrier fut réussis, il ne restait plus qu'a attendre.

La réponse fut rapide, dès le lendemain matin, le directeur proposait qu'un représentant de l'école se présente à leur domicile vers 14 heures, si cela leur convenait. Il répondit par la positive par retour-hibou.

Fritz répéta les dernières consignes à Kurt avant 14 heures, afin que celui-ci ne fasse pas d'impair, c'est ainsi que à 14 heures pile, on toqua à sa porte.

C'est Kurt qui se chargea d'aller répondre, ouvrant la porte à son hôte et en la saluant très poliment afin de faire bonne impression.

Fritz vint à son tour la saluer.

_-Alphard Von Stein, enchanté de vous rencontré Mrs... ?  
_

* * *

_Fin_

* * *

_J'espère que ce début de chapitre vous aura intrigué, si il vous a plus c'est mieux mais bon ne soyons pas trop exigeant. Je n'aurais rien contre un(e) bêta correctrice, même si c'est pas toujours évident d'en trouver._

_La relation Harry/Kurt deviendra intéressante que vers la quatrième année... Vu que avant c'est un peu/beaucoup/àlafolie de la pédophilie._

_A une prochaine fois ( éventuellement )._


	2. Chapter 2

Dubfqfae

* * *

**Début**

* * *

**Le pouvoir de la haine.**

**Les personnages sont de JKR, que vous connaissez tous je l'espère.**

**Chapitre –2- De traverse à Poudlard. **

**_Précédemment _**

Fritz répéta les dernières consignes à Kurt avant 14 heures, afin que celui-ci ne fasse pas d'impair, c'est ainsi que à 14 heures pile, on toqua à sa porte.

C'est Kurt qui se chargea d'aller répondre, ouvrant la porte à son hôte et en la saluant très poliment afin de faire bonne impression.

Fritz vint à son tour la saluer.

_-Fritz Von Stein, enchanté de vous rencontré Mrs?_

**__****Fin du précédemment **

_-Lily Potter, professeur d'Arithmancie à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard._

Il détailla son invité, elle lui semblait bien jeune, sans doute pas la trentaine, du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait.

_-Si j'en crois votre missive, vous vouliez inscrire votre fils à Poudlard ?_

_-Tout à fait._

_-En quatrième année ?_

_-Non, en première année, je sais qu'il est plus vieux que les autres mais il n'a jamais suivis de cours, du moins au niveau pratique, son état de santé ne le permettait pas jusque là._

_-D'accord, tant que cela ne pose pas de problème à Kurt..._

_-Non Mrs, cela me convient parfaitement, je préfère commencer comme les autres et réussirent une bonne scolarité plutôt que de faire des études médiocres._

_-C'est tout à ton honneur mon garçon, mon fils rentre aussi en premier année._

_-J'en suis enchanté pour lui._

_-Le directeur m'a demande de vous poser quelques questions, cela ne vous dérange pas ?_

_-Faites._

_-Votre fils est-il le premier sorcier de votre ligné ?_

_-Non_

_-Vous êtes vous-même sorcier Mr ?_

_-Plus maintenant, promesse sur ma magie non-tenue._

_-Excusez-moi, c'est le protocole._

_-Votre nationalité magique ?_

_-Je n'en aie plus et j'ai pas fait les démarches pour mon fils._

_-Vous voulez que je vous arrange cela en Angleterre ?_

_-Ce serait parfait._

_-Bien, je le ferait dans les meilleurs délais, avec tout les enfants sans parents-sorcier en ce moment cela pourrait prendre un peu de temps, pourquoi avez vous choisis Poudlard ?_

_-Bien qu'ayant fait mes études dans une autre école, tout le monde sait que Poudlard est la meilleure, je voulais la meilleure pour mon petit-fils._

Le questionnaire continua jusqu'à qu'ils finissent par convenir d'une date pour qu'elle les aident sur le chemin de traverse, notamment auprès des gobelins.

Une semaine passa avant ce fameux rendez-vous, Fritz avait le trouillomètre à zéro, il allait tenter un coup risqué auprès des gobelins. C'est pour cela qu'il avait le rythme cardiaque très haut quand il passa les portes de bronze de la banque avec son petit-fils et la fameuse Lily Potter accompagné par son fils, qui était célèbre pour il ne savait qu'elles raisons.

Pour toute création de compte, il fallait qu'ils remplissent des papiers auprès d'un gobelin qui leur serait attitré par la suite.

_-Donc il vous faut un compte pour le jeune homme si j'ai bien compris Mrs Potter._ Lança Gripsek.

_-Tout à fait, pour ses études._

_-Vous souhaitez déposer combien ?_

_-Je souhaiterais plutôt faire un transfert du compte familial vers le sien._

_-Vous possédez un compte à Gringotts ?_

_-Je possédais, je ne sais pas si vous ne l'avez pas vider. _Il tendit une baguette, celle qu'il avait volé à son prisonnier, Fillian Von Stein, dont il voulait voler l'identité.

Le gobelin prit la baguette et la plaça sur une balance avant de saisir un petit bout de papier.

_-J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous Von Stein, contrairement à ce que les sorciers pensent, nous ne touchons pas à l'or qui ne nous appartient pas, votre or est toujours en Autriche._

Il touchait du bois, c'était trop facile.

_-Pourriez-vous rapatrier mon argent ici et me faire un inventaire ?_

_-Bien entendu, cela sera fait dans la journée._

_-Parfait, en attendant, auriez vous l'obligeance de me convertir cette argent ?_

Il lâcha une énorme liasse de livre sterling sur le bureau du gobelin. Il ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, la bourse pleine de galions.

_-Par quoi voulez-vous commencer ? Les vêtements ? Les ingrédients de potions ?_

_-Par le plus logique, si j'en crois le parchemin, nous aurons besoin d'une malle elle devrait pouvoir servir de porte bagage pour le reste. _Répondit Kurt.

_-Dis maman, on pourra passer voir les balais ?_

_-Oui Harry mais pas longtemps._

Kurt et Harry s'entendait bien, même si le second avait une légère tendance à être agaçant à poser toutes ces questions.

L'après-midi se passa plutôt bien, la malle que Kurt prit était pratique et permettait de mettre suffisamment d'affaires, de plus le compartiment protégé était nécessaire pour son médicament. Les potions lui semblaient totalement stupide, la chimie était beaucoup plus logique, même si forcément le problème de la molécule magique n'était pas résoluble. La boutique de vêtement fut une vraie torture, essayé des étoffes pour l'hiver en pleine été et se faire piquer les jambes était tout sauf agréable, son grand-père insista pour avoir des étoffes de qualité, il avait les moyens. Ils passèrent au_ « monde du Quidditch »_ où Harry fut sidéré, Kurt n'ayant jamais entendu parlé de ce sport. Enfin vînt le moment tant attendu par les deux enfants, les baguettes magiques de chez Olliwander.

Harry commença et ce fut très long, jusqu'à qu'il trouve son bonheur dans une baguette en bois de houx et plume de phénix, le vendeur répéta de nombreuses fois étrange avant de s'intéresser à son autre client.

_-Mr ?_

_-Kurt Von Stein._

_-Enchanté Mr Von Stein, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de travailler pour votre famille mais je suis sûr que vous serez satisfait de votre baguette._

Il eut droit à de nombreux essais de baguette, avant de sentir que c'était la bonne.

_- 32,5 cm, bois de sapin et ventricule de dragon, un fantastique Maygar à pointes au passage, relativement souple, une baguette à la recherche de puissance, comme vous je présume ?_

Il adorait la sensation unique que procurait la baguette dans sa main et ne répondit pas au marchand.

_-Vous voulez acheter un animal de compagnie à votre petit-fils ?_

_-Pourquoi pas, cela peut s'avérer utile pour le courrier._

Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la ménagerie magique, Potter trouva rapidement son bonheur en la présence d'une chouette blanche qu'il prénomma Edwige, tandis que lui était attiré par les corbeaux.

_-Si tu dois prendre un rapace, prend un aigle Kurt..._

_-Je préfère les corbeaux_

_-Prends un corbeau alors ! _Pesta Fritz

Le vendeur intervint.

_-Très bon choix, ils vivent longtemps et sont très intelligent, par contre ils n'acceptent pas d'aller en cage et se montre parfois taquins..._

_-Taquin ?_

_-Si vous faites pas ce qu'il veulent, ils attendront quelques jours avant de vous réveillez à l'aide de leur voix mélodieuse._

Kurt s'imagina très bien la scène, ce qui le convainquit de la justesse de son achat. Il choisit un corbeau assez jeune qui n'arrêtait pas de le fixer en croassant.

_-Vous avez un nom ?_

_-Je pense que Adler serait parfait pour lui, Schwartz Adler._

_-_Ç_a veut dire quelque chose ? _Demanda Potter.

_-L'aigle noir._

Il se demanda brièvement si Harry n'était pas le genre de personne sans amis, à voir comment il le collait et questionnait sans cesse.

Ils réussirent à se séparé de la mère et de son fils, non sans problèmes.

_-J'aurais jamais pensé que cela serait si fatiguant._

_-Je t'avais dis que les sorciers étaient des gens anormaux, des saletés de dégénérés ! Il faudra que tu t'intègre, que tu soit le parfait camarade..._

_-Tant que je ne dois pas frayer avec des nègres et des homosexuels, je ferais l'effort._

_-Tout à fait, je suis fier de toi Kurt ! Ton père serait fier de toi aussi !_

_-Merci papy, nous aurons notre vengeance, ils paieront pour ce qu'ils ont fait ! _

_-Je n'aurais jamais pensé que les gobelins étaient aussi moches. _Rajouta t-il.

_-Ils ressemblent beaucoup à une autre espèce, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. _Pouffa Fritz.

Le reste des vacances s'écoula assez paisiblement, bien qu'ils durent affronté un ennemi des plus dangereux, un ennemi que tout les adultes du monde redoutaient, la bureaucratie et ses papiers. Ils avaient dû faire de nombreux voyages, remplir des dizaines de fascicules, faire l'aller-retour entre des dizaines de bureaux pour enfin obtenir des papiers, après tout il aurait été plus simple de faire cette démarche depuis les États-Unis, vu qu'ils étaient américains mais ils avaient besoin du compte des Stein pour prendre l'identité.

Pour Kurt, l'été fut trop court, non pas qu'il aie peur d'aller à Poudlard mais il n'avait pas envie de commencer une désintoxication à l'école de sorcier, il devait donc trouvé de l'herbe à Londres en grande quantité, afin de tenir jusqu'à décembre. Bien sûr, il aurait sans doute put l'amener avec lui des États-Unis mais cela aurait été trop risqué. Heureusement que le réseau de Skin-Head de Londres était assez étendu et que l'insertion lui fut facile, de part son nom, de part son look et sans doute aussi les billets.

Il avait d'ailleurs trouvé quelques jolies filles dans le lot, il devrait attendre l'été prochain pour tenter d'éventuel rapprochements, il serait mal-vue de la part d'un petit nouveau de s'incruster et de voler les copines d'autres mecs. Ils avaient profité des quelques soirées pour se faire des amis et des contacts utiles, ce fut d'ailleurs dans l'une d'elle qu'il prit sa première cuite.

Il finit de boucler sa valise et descendit le matin du 1er Septembre, ils n'étaient pas en retard et tout le monde était fin prêt. Kurt s'était habillé avec un pantalon/chemise et attendait la fin de son petit-déjeuner pour mettre une cravate. Le repas terminé, Adler dans sa cage et le taxi en bas, le grand-père et le petit-fils sortirent de l'appartement et se dirigèrent vers le chauffeur. Il ne fut pas facile de faire rentrer la valise dans le coffre et le chauffeur pesta sur la présence de l'animal, facturant un surcoût pour cet animal.

Ils franchirent le portail menant au monde magique, le pilier entre la voie 9 et 10 et l'ambiance changea totalement, d'un endroit remplis de moldus, ils arrivèrent à un endroit ne contenant quasiment que des sorciers. L'ambiance était à la séparation, bien que cela se passe dans la joie pour certain, comme la petite fille brune aux longues dents ou dans la tristesse, un garçon blond pleurait dans les jupes de sa mère non-moins blonde.

Fritz fit des recommandations de dernières minutes à son petit-fils avant que celui-ci n'embarque dans le train, afin de chercher une place, il s'y prenait tôt, du moins pour un sorcier, vu qu'il restait cinq minutes avant le départ.

Kurt vit passer de nombreux étudiants, même si aucun ne tenta de rentrer dans son wagon, pas qu'il n'affiche pas un visage sympathique et souriant, c'était juste que la plupart des étudiants se connaissaient.

Pour son plus grand malheur, une personne qu'il n'avait pas envie de voir débarqua quelques minutes après la sonnerie indiquant le départ du train.

_-Salut Kurt. Hé Ron, j'ai trouvé un compartiment de libre fit Potter en venant s'installer en face de __lui._

Son corbeau croassa fortement pour montrer son mécontentement, ce qui cassa légèrement les oreilles de Kurt, ça lui apprendrait à laisser le corbeau sur son épaule. À la suite de Harry, vînt un rouquin à l'allure miséreuse et légèrement sale, il serra néanmoins la main de celui-ci. Un troisième personnage fit son entrée, il avait l'air un très peu sûr de lui, quelques kilos en trop et un air dans la lune, un certain Neville Londubat.

Les trois garçons avaient l'air de se connaître et de s'apprécier, ce qui permit à Kurt d'être assez tranquille, participant vaguement à la discussion.

Une fille vint se présenter à leur porte, c'était la jeune brune au longues dents.

_-Je peux m'installer avec vous, je ne trouve pas de compartiment, les autres m'ont insulté._ Ce fut Harry qui prit la parole pour répondre.

_-Bien sûr et tu t'appelles ?_

_-Hermione Granger et toi ? Fit la brune avec un grand sourire, mon dieu ces dents._

_-Harry Potter, ravis de te rencontré._ Fit-il en tendant la main.

La brune sembla choqué, comme si elle avait rencontré un fantôme.

_-Le Harry Potter ? Celui qui a vaincu Voldemort ?_

_-Je sais pas, on m'a toujours dis que j'étais moi, j'ai pas souvenir d'avoir vaincu Voldemort, j'étais qu'un bébé à l'époque._

Hermione se lança dans une diatribe rapidement, faisant dévier l'intérêt de Kurt vers d'autres endroits. Voldemort, serait-ce Lord Voldemort ? Se demanda t-il ? Ce serait vraiment un sacré manque de chance que Potter aie tué son objectif.

_-Au faite, j'ai complètement oublié de vous demandez qui vous étiez _fit la seule fille présente en dévisageant les autres membres du groupe.

Les deux autres répondirent, quand ce fut son tour, il répondit de la même façon.

_-Kurt Von Stein._

La brune marmonna plusieurs fois Von Stein avant d'avoir une illumination.

_-Je croyais que cette famille avait disparu pendant la guerre contre Grindewald._

_-C'est ce que tu as lu dans un livre je suppose ?_

_-Bien sûr, c'était dans décadence et grandeur de la magie noir au XXième siècles._

_-Comme tu peux le constater, ce n'est pas le cas._

Ils furent coupés par Neville.

_-Mince j'ai encore perdu Trevor. Il a du profité de l'entrée de Hermione pour sortir._

_-Pas encore, la dernière fois on a fouillé le manoir ! _Pouffa Harry.

_-Je pense qu'ils faillent un jour acheter une laisse mon cher Neville._ Rajouta Ron.

_-C'est pas toi qui aurait ce problème, Croûtard est beaucoup trop mou._

Le rouquin sortit un rat de sa poche, sous les yeux dégoûté de Hermione, Kurt n'en pensait pas moins au vue de la tête du rat.

_-D'ailleurs, ça me fait pensé, Fred et Georges m'ont appris un sort pour le colorer en jaune ! _

C'est ainsi que moins d'une minute plus tard, Ron se ridiculisa en essayant de changer son rat de couleur.

_-C'est pas grave Ron, les connaissant ce n'est sûrement pas une bonne formule._ Tenta Harry, ce qui rendit le sourire à Ron.

_-Tient tient tient, Harry Potter, enfin nous nous rencontrons._

Le garçon blond qui avait pleurer dans les jupes de sa mère se tenait maintenant à l'entrée de leur compartiment, escorté par deux débiles à l'allure patibulaire.

_-Et à qui aie-je l'honneur ?_ Fit le concerné avec un sourire.

_-Drago, Drago Malefoy._ Fit le blond en tendant la main.

Ron se distingua en pouffant suite à l'énoncé du blond.

_-Mon nom te fait rire ? Inutile de demander le tient, un rouquin avec des robes de secondes main, tu es forcément un Weasley ! _

Il félicita mentalement le blond pour sa rime et se désintéressa de la conversation, prenant quelques affaires dans son sac, il voulait aller au toilettes.

La discussion semblait animé, si bien que quand il se retrouva face au blond, celui-ci ne s'écarta pas.

_-Pardon, j'aimerais aller aux toilettes s'il te plaît._

Le blond fit signe à un de ses acolytes qui s'écarta, la scène était un peu surréaliste pour des gamins de onze ans.

Profitant de l'intimité que procurait les toilettes, il se roula tranquillement un pétard, ayant la ferme intention de le fumer à la passerelle en queue du train. Il avait repéré cet endroit dès qu'il était arrivé à la gare, il pensa brièvement «_ saleté de camé _», avant de sourire, voilà qu'il s'insultait.

Il franchit la dernière porte, menant à l'extérieur, à son spot, qui était malheureusement pour lui occupé. Deux rouquins, un jamaïquain ( du moins au vue de sa coupe de cheveux ), une asiatique, une blonde et une noire complétait l'ensemble. Les cinq étaient en train de discuter et fumer à l'air libre, certains ne goûtant pas au plaisir du tabac visiblement.

Il les salua vaguement avant de sortir son briquet, espérant que les autres ne connaissent pas ce qu'il fumait. Il déchanta très vite quand le jamaïquain renifla plusieurs fois longuement sa fumée. C'était juste par ce qu'il était fils de Moldus. Il se mit rapidement à chuchoté des choses aux deux rouquins qui sourirent de connivence.

Le groupe de trois garçons fondit sur lui à la vitesse d'une balle et s'assirent rapidement à côté de lui.

_-Lui c'est Fred..._ commença un jumeau avant que l'autre enchaîne.

_-Et lui c'est Georges..._

_-Quant à moi c'est Lee Jordan._

_-Enchanté. Bien qu'il ne le soit pas. Kurt._

_-Serait-ce par hasard... fit un rouquin Avant que l'autre finisse._

_-Ce que nous pensons que c'est ? _

Son cerveau allait décroché si ils continuaient leur numéro d'échangiste. Cela ne servait à rien de mentir ou jouer.

_-Oui, je suppose que vous voulez me taxer ?_

_-Si tu es d'humeur généreuse, on dit pas non. _Tenta Lee.

-_Pas de problème les gars..._

Il passa le joint à Fred ou Georges et entrepris d'en rouler un autre. Pendant ce temps, les filles qui avaient compris de quoi il retournait préférèrent s'en aller.

Ils discutèrent tranquillement tout en fumant à l'air libre, assis sur le plancher du train. Cela permit à Kurt d'avoir quelques informations, notamment le fait que Ron était le frère des deux rouquins et d'autres trucs sympathique... Les jolies filles, les bon plans des jumeaux comme la localisation de la cuisine et la vente de bièreaubeurre ou d'autres trucs du genre que les jumeaux proposaient.

_-Et vous aviez jamais testé ?_

_-Non, j'ai jamais pu leur en ramener, ma mère fouille toutes mes affaires quand je dois rentrer à Poudlard. _Fit Lee.

_-Dure, j'ai du faire une réserve de folie cet été pour être tranquille toute l'année !_

Les deux jumeaux étaient mort de rire, ils avaient trop tirés les pauvres. C'est pour ça qu'il convainquit Lee de leur piquer les joints pour qu'ils soient pas trop en mauvaise état pour la rentrée.

_-Tu penses que tu pourrais nous en vendre ?_ Commença Fred.

_-Ah oué oué, on est vachement intéressé !_ Continua George.

_-C'est pas contre vous mais ça risque d'être chaud... Ma réserve est juste pour ma consommation, même si je pourrais..._

_-Tu pourrais ? _Demanda Lee vu qu'il ne finissait pas sa réponse.

_-J'ai pris des graines pour voir si il y avait moyen de planter mais je suis pas une main verte._

La discussion dériva vers des plans pour faire pousser le cannabis dans les dortoirs, même si cela semblait trop tiré par les ils se séparèrent après avoir faire connaissance et Kurt rentra à son compartiment.

_-Dis-donc, tu dois avoir des sacrés problèmes pour passer trois heures aux toilettes._

_-Oui maman Potter, c'est juste que j'ai rencontré les frères de Ron, très sympathique au passage._

_-T'as pas l'air d'aller bien Kurt, t'as les yeux défoncés et t'es tout blanc. _Lança Hermione.

_-Si tu le dis, vous parliez de quoi ?_

Son corbeau en profita pour brailler dans ses oreilles, visiblement c'était pas de son avis qu'il parte aussi longtemps. Heureusement pour lui, il ne sentait pas la drogue, d'une part parce qu'il avait été au grand air, d'autre part, le charme de repousse fumée que lui avait lancé Lee était efficace.

_-On se demandait dans quel maison on allait aller..._

Ils voulaient tous aller à Gryffondor, bien que Neville soit hésitant quant à ses chances d'y aller et que Hermione parlait de Serdaigles.

_-Et toi ?_

_-J'en ai aucune idée, on verra bien._

Il profita de ce moment de tranquillité pour prendre une pilule. Il répondit à la question tacite de Hermione.

_-C'est un médicament, je suis malade, c'est même pour ça que j'intègre seulement l'école._

Elle prit un air contrit. Ils finirent par se changer, ayant laissé la place à Hermione avant... L'uniforme était ridicule, du moins le chapeau, mais aussi la robe, heureusement qu'il portait des vêtements normaux en dessous.

Le train ralenti, les passagers descendirent sans leurs bagages, les premières années se rassemblèrent autours d'un homme géant et sale, marchèrent un petit peu avant de prendre une barque. Le château était sublime. Ils rencontrèrent une professeur à l'allure sévère une certaine McGonagal, avant de pénétrer dans la salle sous le regard des plus vieux.

Un chapeau chanta, très mal au passage, une chanson pas très intéressante, avant que l'irlandaise ne se mette a appeler ses futurs camarades.

_-Abbot Hannah._

Le chapeau prit son temps avant de se décider, Poufsouffle.

_Hermione et Harry prirent le chemin de Gryffondor, tandis que Neville prit le chemin de Poufsouffle, sous le regard désolé de ses amis. Puis vînt son tour._

_-Von Stein Kurt._

Certains à la table de Serpentard le regardèrent, puis il se désintéressa d'eux quand le chapeau tomba sur sa tête.

_-Hum, je vois que tu es là pour te venger d'un esprit._

_-D'un esprit ?_

_-Oui, Voldemort n'a plus de corps pour le moment._

_-D'accord._

_-Où vais-je bien pouvoir te mettre, toi le moldus._

_-Vous savez pour..._

_-Je sais tout ce qu'il y a dans ton esprit et j'oublierais tout dès qu'on t'auras retiré de sous-moi, mais cessons nos bavardages, je dois te répartir._

_-Allez-y alors ! _

_-Je pense que cette maison te seras des plus bénéfiques... Les autres ne t'apporteraient pas ce que tu recherche vraiment... _POUFSOUFFLE !

Assez étonné mais pas mécontent, il partit à la table des jaunes. Il salua rapidement ceux qui allait être ses camarades. La répartition fut rapidement terminés après lui, un bref discours abscons de sens de la part du directeur et le repas se présenta enfin.

Après le repas et les recommandation d'usage de la part du directeur, les préfets les conduisirent à leurs dortoirs, pour y accéder, il fallait taper sur un tonneau de vin avec un certain rythme, mieux valait ne pas se tromper, sinon tout les tonneaux qui constituaient la porte vous déversaient du vinaigre...

Il remarqua d'ailleurs que le tableau que lui avait indiqué les jumeaux était tout prêt, ce qui expliquait pourquoi le moine gras était leur fantôme attitré. La salle était à l'image de la maison, chaleureuse, joyeuse et étrange, on aurait dit qu'un blaireau géant avait fait son nid. Impression qui se confirma par la structure des couloirs menant aux dortoirs, c'était une galerie descendant en pente douche. Cela n'empêchait pas les chambres d'êtres douce et paisible, avec six lits simple en cercle autour d'un feu magique. L'ambiance lui plus tout de suite.

La préfète le prit à part.

_-Tu sais, si tu veux tu peux aller avec les troisième années, ça ne leur posera pas de problèmes..._

_-Merci heu..._

_-Tonks._

_-Merci Tonks mais je préfère partager ma chambre avec mes camarades de cours, c'est plus convivial._

_-C'est que nous avons un vrai Poufsouffle ! C'est bien ! Je vous laisse les jeunes._

Quand la préfète fut sortie, ils commencèrent à discuter, parlant de tout et de rien, expliquant leurs vie, leurs attentes, leur passions, leurs appréhensions. C'est avec un début d'amitié pour Neville, Ernie, Justin, Hannah, Susan, Lucie et Judith que Kurt s'endormit.


	3. Chapter 3

Dubfqfae

* * *

**Début**

* * *

**Le pouvoir de la haine.**

**Les personnages sont de JKR, que vous connaissez tous je l'espère.**

**Chapitre –3- Les ennuis. **

**_Précédemment _**

Quand la préfète fut sortie, ils commencèrent à discuter, parlant de tout et de rien, expliquant leurs vie, leurs attentes, leur passions, leurs appréhensions. C'est avec un début d'amitié pour Neville, Ernie, Justin, Hannah, Susan, Judith et Lucie que Kurt s'endormit.

**__****Fin du précédemment**

Partager son dortoir avec des filles avaient des inconvénients, surtout pour elle, vu qu'elle ne pouvait pas se changer de la même manière, bien sûr pour les garçons c'était aussi le cas, même si pour sa part, Kurt s'en fichait d'être en caleçon devant les autres. Le gros avantage, c'est que cela ne créait pas de clivage filles/garçons, les autres maisons fonctionnaient comme cela et les filles comme les garçons étaient majoritairement entre eux.

_-Ah, il est trop dégoûtant ton corbeau._

Adler était effectivement rentré dans la chambre avec une souris morte dans le bec, souris qu'il vint poser sur sa table de chevet.

_-C'est bien Adler, c'est un bon corbeau ça..._

Il caressa le haut du crâne de son corbeau avant de gratter le reste du plumage. Il faut toujours féliciter un animal qui vous amène le produit de sa chasse, c'est un signe de respect et d'amour de sa part, voulant partager sa nourriture avec vous. Le corbeau apprécia le traitement et le fit savoir en croassant puissamment. Ce qui ne plus pas vraiment aux autres. Ils partirent tous ensemble prendre le repas, Adler reprit sa souris et s'envola, sans doute pour aller la manger.

Pendant le repas, ils reçurent la visite de leur directrice de maison, qui leur donna leurs emplois du temps tout en insistant longuement sur le fait que si ils avaient des problèmes, des questions ou des difficultés dans n'importe quel matière ou dans la vie en général, il ne fallait surtout pas hésiter à demander de l'aide aux camarades ou à elle mêmes. Visiblement le maître mot était entraide et travail. Ses camarades commentèrent longuement leurs emplois du temps après le départ de leur directrice.

_-Botanique et Potion le matin, Histoire de la magie et Métamorphose l'après-midi, ça promet..._ Lança Susan.

Les autres ne semblaient pas vraiment emballé non plus mais l'heure d'aller en cours finit par arriver. Pour le premier cours, ils étaient avec les Gryffondors, qui grâce à Hermione reçurent des points, bien que Neville semble avoir aussi les réponses.

La pratique était à deux et il se retrouva avec Neville, qui se révéla plus habile que son physique le suggérait, ce qui fit germer une idée à Kurt, germer était le bon terme.

Le cours suivant était avec les Serdaigles, qui bien qu'étant peut-être sympathique semblèrent moins sympathique, ce qui fut bien sûr à cause de Rogue, le terrifiant professeur. Celui-ci fit son numéro avant de les leurs faire écrire des informations sur les ingrédients. Vînt l'heure de la pratique avec une potion contre les verrues. Comme en botanique, cela se faisait à deux et comme en botanique il prit Neville avec lui. L'ambiance était tout autre et au lieu du regard bienveillant de Chourave, ils avaient le droit à un regard mauvais de Rogue ainsi que de nombreuses critiques sur la moindre de leurs actions.

Il avait prit les commandes de la potion, vu qu'il se sentait plus dans son élément, bien sûr il regrettait la précision, la propreté et l'intelligence de ses instruments quand il se rendit compte que les balances fonctionnait avec des contre-poids, que le feu se réglait à l'arrache et que la table était d'une propreté plus que douteuse, en regardant le professeur, il se fit la remarque que la propreté n'était pas son point fort.

Malgré tout ses éléments contre lui, il arriva a finir dans les temps, obtenant la couleur décrit dans le livre ainsi que la souplesse relative de son liquide. Il versa sa potion dans un tube en cristal et le boucha avec de la cire. Quand il vint inspecter les potions, il enleva des points à tout ceux qui avaient une potion pas parfaite... Un binôme chez les Serdaigles obtint un résultat _« juste suffisant», _vint le tours du premier binôme de Poufsouffle qui fit perdre cinq points, puis ce fut son duo avec Neville. Il regarda longuement la potion remuant légèrement celle-ci dans le tube avant de le redonner à Kurt en commentant une nouvelle fois d'un _« juste suffisant »_. Une mouche piqua Kurt tout de suite alors que Neville soufflait de soulagement.

-_Professeur ? Pourriez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi vous considérer cela comme juste suffisant ? Quelles sont nos erreurs ?_

_-Votre potion est juste suffisante, je ne commenterais pas d'avantage._

_-Comment voulez vous qu'on progresse si vous nous dites pas nos erreurs, surtout que dans ces conditions c'est dure de faire mieux, professeur._

_-Si vous le voulez vraiment, votre potion est légèrement trop clair, ce qui est dû à une temps de chauffage légèrement trop long lors de la première phase et ne critiquez le matériel, les maîtres de potions utilisent le même._

_-Si le chauffage de la première phase était trop long c'est que j'ai mis trente secondes de trop pour trouvez comment baisser la température et lancer le sort, quand au matériel c'est de l'amateurisme._

_-Tout les sorciers savent pourtant baisser la température d'un feu magique et 5 points de moins pour Poufsouffle, pour avoir insulter les potionistes. _

Le professeur continua son inspection, ce qui n'empêcha pas Kurt de rouspéter.

_-Je te le dis Neville, ce sont des amateurs, ils travaillent à main nue, ça se trouve le mec vient de se gratter le cul et après il fait sa potion, les tables sont dégueulasse les appareilles imprécis et je te parle même pas de la manière dont ils conservent les ingrédients, en parlant des ingrédients, c'est quoi ces conneries de queue de rats et compagnie, c'est complètement débile, il y a plein de trucs dans une queue de rat qui vont faire des interactions avec les autres produits. Les sorciers ont au moins 300 ans de retards, pis merde si ils savent pas laver une table ça leur sert à quoi leur baguette._

_-Stein ! Retenue tout les soirs de la semaine ! 10 points de moins pour Poufsouffle._

Ses camarades de Poufsouffle le fusillèrent brièvement du regard, n'appréciant pas la perte de points tandis que la sonnerie allèrent manger, Kurt en profita pour prendre sa seconde pilule de la journé repas réchauffa l'ambiance entre les premières années, notamment grâce aux plus vieux qui assurèrent que c'était Rogue et que c'était normal.

La passionnante histoire de la magie se déroula en compagnie des Serpentards et d'un professeur peu intéressant et pourtant Kurt aimait l'histoire. Il réussit a prendre des notes tout en songeant qu'il serait peut-être plus simple de lire le livre que d'écouter le prof, il avait vite compris que le fantôme racontait le livre mais sans aucune structure. Il suivait une logique qui lui semblait propre.

Le cours de métamorphose avec les Serdaigles fut assez laborieux au départ, la sévère sous-directrice les baratina longuement avec les risques lié à la métamorphose et d'autre trucs avant de leurs faire un long cours théorique sur ce qu'il se passait quand on métamorphosait une allumette en aiguille. Cela pris quasiment tout le cours avant que la professeur les fasses essayer.

Il se sentit ridicule en face de son allumette mais fit fit de son appréhension et se concentra, il imaginait très bien l'allumette se changer en métal avant de prendre la forme voulu, même si son cerveau lui criait que le passage bois-métal était tout sauf possible.

Il se concentra, il fit le geste avec volonté et l'énergie nécessaire fut envoyé de sa baguette. Le professeur passait déjà dans les rangs pour voir le résultat. Il était assez satisfait de son résultat, vu qu'elle était parfaitement de la forme de l'aiguille et que c'était plus du bois mais du métal. L'irlandaise finit par arriver devant lui.

_-Bon travail mais ce n'est pas une aiguille, votre blocage est intéressant._

_-Ce n'est pas une aiguille ?_

_-Prenez les deux et vous verrez._

Il prit le modèle et son aiguille et comprit tout de suite.

_-Ce n'est pas le bon poids, n'est ce pas ?_

_-En effet, sans doute est-ce du au fait que c'est une allumette de la bonne dimension, je l'admet mais elle reste en bois, vous l'avez recouverte de gris, du moins votre volonté._

_-C'est pas ce que je voulais faire mais je comprends pas comment nous pouvons transformer le bois en métal, cela défis les lois de la nature._

-_C'est tout simplement la magie, si vous pensez que c'est possible de passer du bois au métal et inversement, alors au prochain essais, vous aurez du métal.__Allez-y je vous regarde_.

Il se concentra pendant trente secondes avant de faire le geste. L'irlandaise lui sourit.

_-Je crois que cela mérite cinq points pour Poufsouffle._

Il sourit, même si elle était autoritaire, elle était relativement impartial, du moins les points pour Serdaigles et Poufsouffle avaient été nombreux dans ce élèves purent enfin profité de leur salle commune pour flemmarder en attendant l'heure du repas, ce qui permit à Kurt de testé Neville.

_-Au fait Neville, tu as l'air de t'y connaître en plantes..._

Le susnommé rougit d'embarras, comme si il avait honte de cela.

_-La botanique est ma matière préférée, même si mes parents voudraient que je sois bon en défense contre les forces du mal._

_-Et tu t'y connais en plante moldus ?_

_-La plupart fonctionnent comme les plantes sorcières, elles ont juste pas de propriété magiques, même si certaines sont très belles._

_-Tu penses que tu saurais faire pousser des plantes moldus à partir de graines ?_

_-Peut-être, tu as quoi comme graines ?_

C'était le moment de jouer serrer.

_-Oh c'est un ami qui m'a donné ces graines en me disant que je serais pas déçu de la plante mais je dois avouer que je suis pas très fort en culture de plante, en plus je me vois mal demander à Chourave un endroit pour cultiver mes graines._

_-Dans le monde magique, si tu sais lancer des sorts, tu peux cultiver des plantes dans ta poche..._

_-Ah oué t'es sérieux ? Même si elles font plus de un mètre ?_

_-Oui, un sortilège d'extension et c'est réglé mais ce serait plus simple de le cultiver dans la chambre._

Il avait bien penser à cultiver dans la chambre mais avec des nées-moldus il allait se faire griller très rapidement.

_-Tu sais je préférerais que cela reste discret, tu vois c'est que j'ai envoie d'avoir mon jardin secret._

_-Je comprends, tu peux toujours faire ça dans ton armoire, comme ça tu n'auras même pas besoin de faire un sortilège d'extension, du moins pas tout de suite, je comptais le faire mais je maîtrise pas les sorts qu'ils faut pour le moment._

Il n'y avait pas penser mais le dressing possédait un côté très haut, dépassant les deux mètres et dans lequel il rangeait ses robes de sorciers ( sur des cintres ) et ses chaussures ( en bas ). Il devrait cependant composer avec cela et ses robes seraient pliées dans sa valise, tant pis pour la présentation, de toute façon il ne comptait pas porter ses robes plus que nécessaire.

_-Il faut beaucoup de sorts ?_

_-J'ai fait une liste si tu veux, j'ai des problèmes de mémoire, comme ça je suis sûr de ne pas oublier un sort._

Neville partit chercher la liste et ils partirent ensuite vers la grande salle pour souper avec le reste des élèves. La liste était assez longue et bien faite, un travail étonnant pour un enfant de onze ans, seulement ses parents ne considérait pas sa passion pour les plantes comme utile.

Il fallait isoler le bois, afin qu'il ne pourrisse pas en contact de la terre mouillée, ensuite il y avait bien sûr le schéma des différentes couches pour que la plante soit bien à son aise et bien nourrie. Il fallait aussi bien évidemment un sort pour reproduire les rayons solaires, pour ce faire il avait prévu d'enchanter une vitre afin qu'elle produisent de la lumière bleu, la magie était vraiment miraculeuse.

Il fallait bien sûr arroser, cela dépendait évidemment de chacune des plantes, tout comme l'humidité moyenne, qui elle pouvait se régler avec un sort. La température devait aussi être contrôlé. Enfin le dernier point qui était sans doute le plus complexe était d'apporter du dioxyde de carbone à la plante, afin que celle-ci soit en mesure de se nourrir. Il avait vraisemblablement pensé à tout même si il restait de nombreux problèmes.

Il fallait faire des recherches pour découvrir le ou les sorts permettant de régler l'humidité, la chaleur et le taux de CO2. Pour l'instant le problème d'imperméabilité était réglé même si le sort devait être tester. Pour enchanter le verre, c'était aussi problématique mais Neville avait un bouquin qui expliquait tout.

_-Je vois que t'avais prévu ça depuis quelques temps._

-_Je voulais le faire chez moi mais mes parents n'étaient pas d'accord pour m'aider, je m'étais dis que ce serait peut-être possible à Poudlard._

_-On feras les recherches qu'il faut ce week-end après les devoirs ? Rien qu'avec Potion et Métamorphose on est déjà dans le rouge en plus je vais devoir aller en retenue avec l'autre débile._

Neville pouffa avant de lui répondre.

_-Tu devrais faire gaffe, ce type me fait froid dans le dos..._

_-Si tu veux des types qui font froid dans le dos, appelle mon grand-père..._

_-Ma grand mère est pas mal dans le genre._

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il se retrouva dans la salle de potion en présence du maître des potions.

_-Vous laverez les tables, puisque celle-ci vous posent problèmes..._

_-Bien professeur, c'est vrai que ce serait pas si mal que tout le monde nettoie sa paillasse après le cours comme cela mon travail sera utile._

_-Vous êtes là pour nettoyer, pas pour faire des commentaires._

Il passa donc une bonne partie de la soirée à nettoyer les tables sous l'œil distrait du professeur préparant son se dit que au moins c'était des punitions utiles, bien qu'il doute que son conseil soit exécuté par le professeur.

Quand il rentra, ses camarades étaient en train de discutés autours du feu, certain et certaines avaient déjà crées des affinités, Susan peignait les cheveux de Judith et Ernie et Justin jouaient aux échec sorciers. L'ambiance était des plus tranquille entre les élèves de Poufsouffle et c'était sans doute mieux ainsi.

Le lendemain ils eurent droit à un cours de DCFM avec le professeur Quirrel, qui était des plus antipathique, il bégayait constamment et frissonnait le reste du temps, ce qui rendait le cours difficile à comprendre et peu intéressant, de plus le cours en lui-même était très moyen. Ensuite ils avaient un trou jusqu'au déjeuner, ce qui permit à Kurt de faire ses devoirs tandis que les autres peaufinait les leurs, heureusement ces camarades lui avait donné les livres où de bonnes informations étaient stockés. Le début d'après-midi était intéressant, voler sur un balais serait sans doute une expérience qu'il pourrait raconter à ses petit-enfants.

Le cours de vol commença bien mais s'acheva assez rapidement quand Neville chuta, heureusement pour lui, c'était juste un poignet cassé, il aurait pu se faire très mal si une Serdaigle n'avait pas lancer un sort d'allègement partiellement réussis. Kurt n'avait rien vu venir vu qu'il était concentré sur son balais.

La professeur finit par revenir et ils purent essayer le vol sur balais, la meilleure mot pour décrire cela était sans doute _« étrange » _mais rapidement il trouva cela excitant, l'adrénaline courant dans ses veines même si la vitesse n'était pas exceptionnel.

Le cours se termina trop vite à son goût, même si la botanique qui suivait le cours de vol ne serait pas désagréable. Autant il aimait les cours théorique pour la chimie, les mathématiques ou la physique, autant en magie c'était assez frustrant, le fait que dès que les sorciers ne savaient pas comment cela fonctionnait ils invoquaient le mot « magie » était assez frustrant, il devait forcément avoir une explication, le manque de logique était frustrant.

Le reste de la semaine se passa tranquillement, entre les retenues et les cours. Il apprécia particulièrement le cours de sortilège qui semblait bien plus précis, observant une mécanique apparemment huilé. Le jeudi soir, il eut droit à une surprise de taille de la part de Rogue, celui-ci annula la retenue du vendredi, ce qui lui permettait d'assister aux essais de Quidditch.

Depuis que Chourave avait fait l'annonce des sélections de l'équipe de Poufsouffle, ceux-ci se montrait enthousiaste pour le championnat à venir. Poufsouffle fonctionnait de manière très simple à ce niveau, tout les postes étaient à pourvoir, sauf le poste de capitaine, bien que les élèves aient le droit de lui disputer le poste si celui-ci était gardien ou attrapeur.

L'ambiance sur le terrain était à la fête, le pauvre capitaine avait bien du mal à se faire respecter, surtout qu'il n'était qu'un troisième année et que c'était sa première année en temps que titulaire.

_-C'est bon Diggory, on va se calmer ! _ Lança la préfète en chef.

Pendant ce temps il parlait avec Ernie qui avait participait comme lui aux sélections.

_-C'est quoi les postes déjà ?_

_-Poursuiveurs, Batteurs, Gardiens et Attrapeurs._

_-C'est pas contre toi Justin mais Attrapeurs et Poursuiveurs ça me donne pas vraiment d'idée..._

_-Les Poursuiveurs jouent avec une balle, ils sont trois, ils sont chargé de lancer la balle à travers un des trois anneaux, bien sûr le gardien s'occupe d'arrêter les tirs... Les batteurs sont chargé des Cognard, des balles magique qui cherchent à faire tomber les joueurs, un coup de batte dans la balle et si tu vises bien ça rentre dans le joueur visé. Les attrapeurs ont un rôle à part, ils sont chargés d'attrapé une petite balle qui va très vite, dès qu'ils l'ont c'est la fin du match, après il y a le système des points._

_-Je vois, je faisait du base-ball même si ce que je préférais était de lancer, donc je pourrais essayer batteur ou poursuiveur._

Malgré sa bonne volonté, sa stabilité sur les balais de l'école quand il était sans les mains était très relative, cela demandait de l'entraînement, heureusement il compensait ce défaut par une excellente frappe de balle, même si la batte était trop petite à son goût. Quand ce fut au tour des poursuiveurs, il montra encore sa fébrilité sur balais même si son physique compensait un peu ce défaut, ces tirs étaient puissants et il savait trompé un gardien vu que c'était un peu comme le base-ball.

Le capitaine finit par énoncer la liste des titulaires, dont il ne faisait pas partit, cependant il fut content d'être sélectionné comme remplaçant. Il pourrait ainsi faire un peu d'entraînement physique et se dégourdir les jambes. Il alla voir le capitaine.

_-Pardon mais tu ne m'a pas dit pour quel poste j'allais m'entraîner._

_-Ah oui pardon, si j'ai bien compris c'était tes premiers cours de vols cette semaine ?_

_-En effet._

_-Voilà, si je t'ai pris c'est pas parce que tu vole bien, tu frappes fort, tu es précis, tu lance fort et tu sais tromper un gardien en face à face, l'inconvénient c'est que le Quidditch se joue en l'air et donc qu'il faut que tu voles mieux... Quand tu sauras mieux voler tu choisiras la batte ou de faire poursuiveur, pour l'instant tu suivras un entraînement comme poursuiveur, c'est le meilleure poste pour apprendre à voler efficacement, si tu veux après tu pourras apprendre à manier une batte en volant... Cela te convient ?_

Il pesa le pour et le contre, c'était censé, on pouvait pas savoir voler d'instinct... Quoique pour certains c'était le cas, lui devrait passer par l'entraînement. Le week-end passa vite, trop vite, les recherches n'avaient pas aboutis, Neville et lui n'ayant pas eu beaucoup de temps avec les devoirs à finir. Les cours se passèrent mieux cette semaine, notamment en potion où le professeur n'émis aucune critique quand a sa préparation.

Le premier mois passa très vite, tout comme le second. Il avait passé beaucoup de temps sur le balais, il y avait les entraînements avec le reste de l'équipe et les quatre heures de cours de vol sur balais où sa professeur lui donna quelques profitait aussi de la pause entre la fin des cours et le dîner pour faire de sport de manière moldus et quelques fois il faisait un peu de balais.

Il arrivait difficilement à faire ses devoirs et les recherches avec Neville en même temps que ses entraînements de balais, il rognait un peu sur son temps de sommeil.

Du côté des plantes ils avaient avancé pas mal, il avait commandé par hibou des plaques de verres et des ingrédients de potion. Ils avaient réussis à trouvé une potion permettant de reproduire les ultras violet du soleil, il était d'ailleurs déconseillé de travaillé sans protections. Le problème restait de faire la potion, qui était d'un niveau de 3ième voir quatrième année.

Pour le reste, les différentes couches de terres étaient en place, le sortilège contre la pluie était un simple impervius qu'ils avaient maîtrisé facilement, l'inconvénient étant qu'il fallait répété le sort tout les jours ( avant l'arrosage ). Pour ce qui était du dioxyde de carbone, ils avaient laissé tomber pour le moment, c'était pas du niveau de première année. La chaleur était facile à réglé, c'était le même genre de sort qu'ils utilisaient en potion, il fallait juste le maîtriser à faible température. Pour l'humidité, c'était une question de temps, les charmes météorologique étaient difficile à grande échelle mais un placard c'était assez restreint.

Cependant, ces deux mois écoulés avait surtout été axés autours de la création de lien, bien sûr Neville était sûrement son ami le plus proche mais il pouvait dire que ses camarades de chambre étaient aussi ses amis. D'ailleurs, Neville l'avait convaincu qu'être ami avec Harry et Ron serait une bonne idée, ces deux là avaient l'air de bien s'entendre même si ils aimaient aller au devant des ennuis, ayant selon eux croisés un cerbère dans le couloir interdit par Dumbledore. Il avait aussi profité des connaissances de Fred, George et Lee, bien qu'il ne considère le dernier que comme une pièce pouvant l'amener au puzzle final. Il n'avait plus trop le choix maintenant, si il plantait pas, à ce rythme il n'en aurait plus d'ici février. D'ailleurs il revenait juste d'une petite séance avec les trois autres, ayant fumé tranquillement dans un passage secret.

Son anniversaire était passé, vu que c'était le 21 octobre, il ne l'avait pas mentionné à ses amis, vu qu'il n'aimait pas les anniversaires.

_-Allez habille toi correctement pour Halloween ! _Fit Susan, le sortant de ses pensées.

_-Oui maman, tout de suite..._

Il s'habilla correctement, il se travesti donc en fille, mettant l'horrible robe de sorciers, ils avaient pas idée d'à quel point c'était ridicule. Il prit sa batte de sorcier, ayant prévu d'aller faire quelques balles moldus avec Neville après le repas, un peu de sport ne lui ferait pas de mal.

L'ambiance aurait pu être un peu plus flippant, il en avait d'ailleurs profité pour prendre son corbeau avec lui, vu que celui-ci entrait parfaitement dans le décors, surtout qu'il était d'humeur chantante. Le repas était en lui-même étrange, beaucoup de référence à la citrouille et de la viande accompagné de sauce ressemblant à du sang.

Le dessert allait être servis quand le professeur Quirrel arriva en courant et criant sur la présence d'un troll dans les cachots avant de s'évanouir, visiblement de peur. L'annonce laissa pantois quelques secondes les élèves, avant que Fred et George ne se lèvent et se mettent à applaudir.

_-Ah ah excellent ! _

_-Bravo à Quirrel pour cette fantastique blague ! _

Il y eu un bruit sourd venant du sous sol. Puis ce fut la panique général avant que Dumbledore n'intervienne.

Les préfets étaient censé les conduire à leurs maison mais Neville en décida autrement, il avait vu Harry et Ron se séparé du reste du groupe des Gryffondor et suivant une volonté purement de la même trempe il entreprit de les rejoindre.

_-Harry ! Ron ! Vous faites quoi ?_

_-Neville mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?_

Bien sûr Kurt avait accompagné Neville, ne voulant pas le laissé seul avec le troll.

Après quelques secondes de palabre, il comprit que c'était par remord et aussi par devoir qu'il allaient chercher Hermione qui était en train de pleurer à cause d'eux.

Le troll allait entré dans une salle, pour une raison qui lui était surement propre, l'intelligence du troll étant inversement proportionnelle à sa force, les trolls intelligents était faible ( pour des trolls) alors que les plus bêtes pouvait être féroce.

_-On a qu'à refermer la porte ?_ Tenta Ron.

_-Bonne idée._ Approuva Harry.

Quelques secondes plus tard quand ils entendirent un cris féminin, visiblement ce n'était plus une si bonne idée.

Ils allaient se précipité contre le troll, armé seulement de leurs baguettes, sachant que les sorts utiles contre un troll n'était pas de leur niveau.

Ron et Harry utilisèrent des bouts de lavabo pour attirer l'attention du troll, vu que Hermione était en mauvaise position. C'est à ce moment là qu'il se rendit compte qu'avoir sa batte de Quidditch avec lui était une bonne idée.

Il fonça vers le troll, visa soigneusement le genou de celui-ci et frappa de toutes ses forces... Il avait visiblement réussit à attirer l'attention du troll mais il était loin de lui avoir fait mal, son corbeau se moqua de lui avant de s'éloigner de lui. Il sentit le bras du troll lui asséner un violent coup qui l'envoya balader contre les miroirs, avant qu'il retrouve la terre ferme.

Pendant ce temps, son corbeau s'était posé sur la tête du troll et lui picorait le crâne, celui-ci essaya de s'en débarrasser d'un coup de main mais cela échoua, Adler étant trop rapide pour lui. L'oiseau revint se poser sur son crâne et le picora de plus belle. Énervé le troll fit la chose la plus bête qu'il n'eut jamais l'occasion de voir, il saisit sa lourde masse à deux mains et frappa l'oiseau. L'imbécile de troll avait oublié que si sa technique lui permettait d'éventuellement touché l'oiseau, dans tout les cas il risquait de se faire mal.

Ce troll était visiblement un membre de la race des troll plus fort qu'intelligent, la preuve en est qu'il réussit à exploser sa boîte crânienne, de son côté, le corbeau s'était éloigné d'un coup d'aile... Il attendit que le troll tombe au sol comme une merde pour aller picorer le cerveau à découvert du troll...

Kurt observa les autres membres de la brigade de rescousse pour se rendre compte qu'il était carrément choqué... Ce qui fit partir Kurt dans un fou rire qui se révéla communicatif. Moins d'une minute plus tard, les professeurs arrivèrent dans la salle et ils purent découvrir cinq adolescents en train de rire pendant qu'un troll se faisait dévorer la cervelle par un corbeau.

Le professeur McGonagal était trop sous le choc pour réagir, ce fut donc Rogue qui prit la parole.

_-Que peut-il bien s'être passer dans vos têtes vides pour que vous partiez à la chasse aux trolls ! _

Granger prit leur défense, ce fut houleux mais ils finirent par avoir la paix et même des points de la part de McGonagal.

Ils rentrèrent tranquillement vers leur dortoir, se séparant rapidement, la tour des Gryffondors étant assez loin du terrier des blaireaux.

_-En tout cas je regarderais plus les corbeaux de la même façon._ Lança Neville.

Le concerné en profita pour croasser de plaisir, vrillant les tympans de Kurt.

_-Arrête de le féliciter, il va finir par croire qu'il est intelligent._

Suite à sa réplique, il reçut des coup de bec sur le crâne.

_-Ah non ! Tu vas pas me faire pareille ! _

L'oiseau attendit quelques secondes, qu'il détourne son attention pour de nouveau lui picorer la tête. Il essaya de le frapper avec sa main, il se tapa lui même. Adler partit après en entonnant un croassement moqueur.

_-Tu crois qu'il se moquait de moi ?_

_-Assurément Kurt, cette tête de piaf ce moque de toi._

* * *

_Fin_

* * *

_Fn_


	4. Chapter 4

zgeg

* * *

_Début_

* * *

**Le pouvoir de la haine.**

**Les personnages sont de JKR, que vous connaissez tous je l'espère.**

**Chapitre –4- Science.**

**_Précédemment _**

Le concerné en profita pour croasser de plaisir, vrillant les tympans de Kurt.

_-Arrête de le féliciter, il va finir par croire qu'il est intelligent._

Suite à sa réplique, il reçut des coup de bec sur le crâne.

_-Ah non ! Tu vas pas me faire pareille ! _

L'oiseau attendit quelques secondes, qu'il détourne son attention pour de nouveau lui picorer la tête. Il essaya de le frapper avec sa main, il se tapa lui même. Adler partit après en entonnant un croassement moqueur.

_-Tu crois qu'il se moquait de moi ?_

_-Assurément Kurt, cette tête de piaf ce moque de toi._

**__****Fin du précédemment **

Ils furent rondement félicité par l'ensemble des Poufsouffle, bien que ce soit surtout Adler qui fut congratulé par l'ensemble des élèves. Il est vrai qu'avant le corbeau n'était guère apprécié, vu qu'il aimait faire le coq en chantant de sa voie mélodieuse quand le réveil du soleil s'opérait.

Le train-train quotidien repris sa marche en avant, de manière implacable, les seuls événements notables entre Halloween et noël furent la victoire de Gryffondor et Serdaigles contre Serpentard et Poufsouffle... D'ailleurs pour une fois Poufsouffle avait chèrement vendu sa peau, ne perdant le match qu'au moment du duel d'attrapeurs. Sur le match Gryffondor/Serpentard, il n'était pas vraiment d'accord avec ces camarades, le jeu des verts étaient violent, brutal et pas des plus beaux mais il avait l'avantage d'être efficace... Franchement mettre des balles en métal que l'on doit frapper de toutes ses forces en visant l'adversaire et espérer que le jeu reste fair-play était tout sauf cohérent.

La serre/placard ou le placard/serre était enfin prêt, il ne planterait les graines que en revenants, sinon il serait condamner à rester pendant les vacances, ce qu'il ne comptait pas faire. Avant de partir vers Londres par le train, il avait remarquer quelque chose d'inhabituel, Granger, Weasley et Potter passaient leurs temps à la bibliothèque à feuilletés des vieux grimoires. Autant pour Hermione ce n'était pas quelque chose d'anormal, autant que ses désormais deux compères l'accompagne était un tout autre sujet.

Il avait eu aussi vent par le biais de Neville que deux membres du trio d'or allaient rester à Poudlard, ce qui fut confirmé quand il vit qu'ils étaient rester dans la grande salle après le petit-déjeuner alors que quasiment tout les élèves finissaient de préparer leurs bagages. Neville l'obligea à souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire à Harry et Ron, ce qui lui permit d'entendre la discussion entre les deux précédemment nommé et le dernier membre du trio d'or, il tiqua au nom de Flamel.

_-Que voulez-vous à Flamel ?_ Tenta t-il.

_-Savoir qui il est et si il a fait des choses hors du commun, tu le connais ? _Répondit Hermione.

_-Même les moldus le connaissent, pour autant qu'ils se soient intéressé à la noble matière qu'est la chimie._

Il vit tout de suite que le trio était intéressé.

_-Si tu sais quelque chose dis-le nous c'est de la plus haute importance !_ Argua Potter.

Il préférait se la fermer mais il pouvait toujours dire ce qu'il savait.

_-Flamel était un alchimiste, a cette sombre époque, des grands malades cherchaient la solution pour changer le plomb en or ce qui est impossible précisons-le ou la vie éternelle via l'élixir de jouvence. Il était à la recherche de la pierre philosophale et il aurait réussi, du moins il s'est vanté de l'avoir fait avant de disparaître._

Il finit par partir avec Neville vu que le trio parlait maintenant tout seul, ne se préoccupant plus d'eux, ce qui lui permit de s'éclipser vers les jumeaux Weasley pour leurs donner ce qui lui restait comme herbe.

_-C'est pour noël, je suppose que vous pouvez l'ouvrir maintenant, loin des regards indiscrets, je vous fait confiance pour en faire un usage conscient._

_-C'est bien..._

_-Ce que l'on pense que c'est.._.

Ils n'arrivaient pas à faire autrement, maudit jumeaux, toujours à commencer/finir la phrase de l'autre.

_-J'ai toujours eu un doute sur votre capacité de penser séparément, j'attends un cadeau retour de votre part ! _

Ils lui firent signe qu'ils avaient compris avant de très vite dissimulé le paquet en allant le cacher dans les dortoirs de Gryffondor ou alors une meilleure cachette connus seulement d'eux.

Le trajet du retour fut comme celui de l'allée, très long et fatiguant, les sorciers n'avaient même pas de véhicules qui roulait à plus de 100km/h ( du moins transport en commun ) ou alors c'était fait exprès pour ennuyer les élèves. Son grand-père l'attendait à l'arrivé, le visage fermé de celui-ci s'ouvrit quand il aperçut son petit-fils. Après un rapide tour en taxi, Kurt était de nouveau chez lui et pouvait enfin parler à son grand-père.

La discussion commença avec des banalités avant de s'orienter très rapidement vers le vrai sujet qui les intéressaient tout les deux.

_-Alors Kurt, tu as trouvé des informations sur l'enfoiré qui a tué ton père ?_

_-Oui, cela risque d'être plus compliqué que prévu, la vengeance ne seras pas facile._

_-Dans quel sens compliqué ?_

_-Il aurait été tué par Harry Potter quand celui-ci était enfant mais il ne serait pas totalement mort._

_-Et part « pas totalement mort », tu veux dire quoi ?_

_-De ce que j'ai compris, il pourrait revenir grâce à la magie noir._

_-C'est fiable comme information ? Autant ne pas perde de temps si il est déjà mort._

_-Je pense que la source est sûr. Si il revient, cela risque d'être dure de le tuer pour de bon, de ce que j'ai lu, c'était un sorcier hors du commun._

_-Hors du commun peut-être, il est cependant venu me voir pour avoir ce que toi tu as._

_-Effectivement, je pense cependant que cet avantage ne compensera pas les connaissances de ce sorcier, la savoir est le pouvoir._

_-L'avantage c'est qu'il ne sait pas que tu vas frapper, il s'attend pas à t'avoir comme ennemi._

_-C'est vrai, il faudra que je sois prêt pour frapper au bon moment._

_-Bien, d'autres progrès ?_

_-Je pense avoir réussis ma rentré, j'ai charmé ceux qu'il fallait charmé tout en restant à une bonne distance._

_-C'est bien et sinon comment sont les cours ?_

La discussion suivante fut beaucoup plus longue et certainement beaucoup trop technique pour que certains la comprenne.

Il reçut des cadeaux intéressant à noël, surtout celui des jumeaux Weasley, même si le cadeau de Neville était pas mal. Il en avait aussi profité pour revoir des connaissances de cet été.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait, il se retrouva à bord du train en compagnie des autres Poufsouffle et de Granger qui squattait.

_-Et toi Judith c'était comment ton noël ?_ Demanda Susan.

Elle était née-moldus et avait donc sûrement eut un noël comme le sien.

_-Je t'ai déjà dis que chez moi c'est Hanouka._

Il tilta tout de suite au mot qui signifiait tant de choses pour lui.

_-Tu es juive ?_

C'était sortit, le ton n'était pas bon et il remarqua tout de suite que cela avait jeté un blanc.

_-Ça te pose un problème ? _Fit-elle d'un ton agressif.

Il se recomposa un visage difficilement avant de répondre.

-_Non, c'est juste que j'imaginais que tes parents n'auraient pas crû à la magie._

Le compartiment était presque dupe, sauf la concernée, qui lui fit la grâce de ne pas relever la non-validité de son argument.

_-En effet, ils n'y croyaient pas._

Ernie lança un autre sujet et il fut sauf pour quelques minutes. Il avait eu chaud sur le coup mais c'était devenue instinctif chez lui, sans doute à cause de son grand-père. Le jugement qu'il avait porté sur Judith changea totalement, de mignonne et sympathique jeune fille, elle était passé à indésirable. Il ne comptait pas la tué discrètement dans son sommeil mais il ne l'aiderait pas si elle se retrouvait en situation de danger de mort. Il prendrait un paquet de Pop Corn et la regarderais mourir.

Neville et lui se dépêchèrent à la sortie du train, ils voulaient absolument lancer la production de leurs plantes. Il avait d'ailleurs profité des vacances pour quérir des informations auprès de gens de confiance. Il planta ses graines pendant que Neville sortait une plante de son pot et la rempotait dans son jardin.

Dès qu'il eut finit, il fut obligé d'appeler Neville.

_-Neville ! J'ai besoin de ton engrais magique !_

Il arriva quelques secondes plus tard avec un liquide étrange qui était selon lui le meilleure au monde... Du moins c'était une réussite complète sur ses plantes.

Le mois de janvier fut l'occasion de la victoire des Serpentards contre les Serdaigles, au Quidditch bien sûr. Cela ne s'annonçait pas bien pour les Poufsouffles qui voyaient déjà la place de quatrième leur tendre les bras.

Cela ne décourageait pas du tout leur capitaine qui les poussaient a se donner à fond pendant les entraînements, il disais que même si ils perdaient trois fois cette année, ce ne serait pas grave, ils auraient leur chance l'année d'après.

Le discours avait eu le mérite de motivé sérieusement les troupes à l'entraînement et de redonner un peu d'orgueil aux Poufsouffle, la plupart d'entre eux s'attendaient à la quatrième place. Le principal problème contre les Gryffondors résidait dans leur attrapeurs et leur gardien. L'un était très doué et physiquement conçu pour le poste, l'autre comptait faire une carrière professionnel et était devenu une barrière très dure à franchir. Les poursuiveuses étaient très talentueuse mais manquaient cruellement de physique, en cas de match long elles ne seraient pas un problème. Les batteurs étaient intéressant, cependant de ce qu'il avait pu voir, leurs caractères était purement défensifs, ce qui au vue de leur équipe était compréhensible.

Diggory avait prévu une tactique simple mais qui pourrait être payante, l'attrapeur bien qu'expérimenté, ne pourrait sans doute pas attraper le vif, son rôle était de bloquer Potter et pour l'aider il comptait demander l'appuie des batteurs. Ainsi les batteurs et les attrapeurs laisseraient le champs libre aux deux équipes de poursuiveurs, après il fallait qu'ils fassent la différence contre les autres et arrivent à passer le mur qu'était l'autre capitaine.

Finalement à une semaine du match, il y eut un petit changement de programme, vu qu'un des poursuiveurs de Poufsouffle avait été blessé par un Cognard mal ajusté. Cet événement qui était plutôt une mauvaise nouvelle pour ses camarades fut une bonne nouvelle pour lui vu que le capitaine lui fit comprendre qu'il serait donc titulaire. Il ne pouvait pas jouer avec un balais de l'école, heureusement le poursuiveur blessé lui prêtait le sien, en bon représentant de la maison du blaireau.

Il se retrouva donc samedi matin assez stressé au petit-déjeuner, il ne voulait pas être ridicule et malgré les encouragements de ses compagnons de dortoir, il resta très hermétique. La tenue était un peu trop grande vu que l'élève lui prêtant ses affaires était un sixième année mais il n'était pas un géant donc ça pouvait aller.

Le match commença de manière très décousue, ce qui était surtout du fait de l'arbitre, en effet pour éviter que Potter ait des problèmes, c'était Rogue qui arbitrait le match. Bien que peu élégant sur un balais, il arrivait à faire respecter son autorité sur le terrain et faisait preuve d'une partialité à toute épreuve. Dès que les Gryffondors touchaient le souaffle, l'arbitre s'arrangeait pour siffler une faute imaginaire. Résultat après une douzaine de penalty, Poufsouffle menait 40 à 0. Diggory en avait marqué 2 sur 6, Cadwalder quand à lui était à 1 sur 4 et Kurt avait réussis à tromper le gardien deux fois. Cependant contre toute attente, leur capitaine demanda un temps mort que Rogue refusait aux Gryffondors depuis plus de vingt minutes.

_-Bon je vais faire simple, je sais pas ce que vous en pensez mais je veux pas de ce genre de victoire ! On se payeras nos têtes même dans dix ans si on continue comme ça. _Lança le capitaine.

_-Tu veux faire quoi ?_ Demanda la gardienne.

_-On tire plus les penaltys et on remet les compteurs à zéro, ce qui veut dire qu'on va marquer contre notre camps. Si avec ça Rogue ne comprend pas alors c'est pas grave on persévère. Vous êtes avec moi ? _Tonna le charismatique capitaine des Poufsouffle.

L'ensemble des moutons approuva sa proposition et il s'en alla vers les Gryffondors pour leur exposer le plan anti-Rogue.

Les quatre buts de retards furent rapidement oubliés vu que Rogue n'avait pas de moyen de pression contre les blaireaux. Le premier et le deuxième but choqua l'assemblé qui, sous les explications de Lee finit par comprendre, heureusement qu'il avait des neurones.

Quand le score fut de quarante partout, ils recommencèrent à jouer, Rogue siffla une nouvelle faute pas justifiable ce qui amena Kurt au niveau du penalty. Il fit une passe au gardien de Gryffondor qui relança tout de suite à ses Poursuiveuses que Rogue sanctionna d'une nouvelle faute et Kurt fit de nouveau une passe au gardien. Au bout d'une dizaine de fois, Rogue finit par comprendre, surtout qu'il était victime de quolibets assez violent de la part des élèves voulant du spectacle. Finalement il convoqua les deux capitaines au centre du terrain pour comprendre le problème, comme si il n'avait pas compris.

Diggory ne se dégonfla pas et lui expliqua clairement ce qu'il pensait de sa manière d'arbitrer tandis que Dubois tentait vaillamment de ne pas s'écrouler de rire.

Finalement après avoir perdu une heure pour rien, le match Gryffondor/Poufsouffle put enfin commencer réellement. Les poursuiveuses de Gryffondor montrèrent tout leur talent, elles s'entendaient à merveille et leur jeu était fait de passe rapides et précise. Leur manque de puissance devant le but et la défense correct des poursuiveurs blaireaux permit à Poufsouffle de ne pas trop en pâtir au score. Cependant après trente minutes de jeu intense, le jeu des Gryffondor commença à partir en sucette, ce qui permit à Kurt et ses collègues de montrer qu'il n'était pas tant que ça des blaireaux. Le score qui était jusqu'à lors de plus trois pour les Gryffondors devînt rapidement un égalité avant de s'inverser en faveur des Poufsouffle. Le gardien Gryffondor était bon mais ce n'était pas un sur-homme et vu que sa défense n'était plus en place, c'était devenue difficile quand les tireurs se présentaient à deux. Diggory avait pu montrer l'étendu de son talent avec des actions spectaculaire que son père appréciait visiblement, dès qu'il le pouvait Amos Diggory criait un « _c'est mon fils ! »_. Kurt avait particulièrement aimé quand Diggory avait utilisé son balais comme une batte pour reprendre le souaffle de volé avant de se rétablir sur le balais.

Il fallait cependant se dépêcher, Potter avait déjà repéré une fois le vif d'or, et celui-ci s'était dérobé à lui en passant dans l'air de jeu des poursuiveurs, sans cela, ils auraient sûrement déjà perdu.

Il sortit de ses pensés, faisant une passe parfaite à Diggory au dernier moment et le son lui indiqua clairement que Poufsouffle menait de cent vingt points, si son compte était juste. Cependant une clameur s'éleva de la tribune des Gryffondors, il n'y avait pas eu de course pour le vif d'or, celui-ci avait tout simplement voleté tout près de Potter qui s'en était saisit d'un geste vif, mettant fin au match.

Fatigué, dépité, limite dépressif furent les sentiments et sensation de Kurt, le match se terminait comme ça, c'était complètement nul, ils n'avaient pas eu de chance à la fin. Avec une défaite aussi frustrante, il resta longtemps sous la douche mais fut contraint de quitter celle-ci quand l'eau devint glacée. C'était quand même un monde, les sorciers n'étaient pas foutu de faire de l'eau chaude à volonté.

Il se rhabilla dans le vestiaire désormais vide et rentra au dortoir, un peu d'herbe magique ne ferait pas de mal se dit-il en partant se trouver un coin tranquille pour fumer.

Quelques jours plus tard, cette défaite humiliante était oublié, en effet la pire date du calendrier était toute proche et tout les garçons normaux espérait que cette journée se terminerait vite. Le 14 juillet était la fête national des moldus français et quelques mois plus tôt avait lieu la Saint-Valentin, fête dont la bêtise était inégalable. Dans quelques années, sa vision des choses serait sûrement totalement différente mais pour le moment il était convaincu que cette fête était juste un prétexte qu'avait trouvé des filles pour recevoir des cadeaux, ce qui en connaissant la vrai histoire de la saint-valentin prenait tout son sens.

Il remarqua qu'une certaines distance s'était installé tacitement entre les filles et les garçons de son dortoir et que les échanges se faisaient rougissant pour certain et certaines. Il remarqua que Susan avait l'air très intéressée par Neville et que celui-ci n'avait rien vu. C'est là qu'il se fit la réflexion que si Susan avait été une plante, il aurait comprit son message, n'empêche quand une fille vous donne des chocolats le jour de la saint-valentin, il faut commencer à se poser de sérieuses questions.

Pour sa part il avait été tranquille, aucune fille ne lui avait envoyé de messages ni parlé de manière étrange pendant toute la journée, ce qui était plutôt positif. Harry n'avait pas eu autant de chance, il avait été victime d'un quasi-harcèlement de la part de filles entre la première et troisième année, ce qui avait l'air de le traumatisé légèrement. La début du mois de mars apporta une excellente nouvelle, vu qu'il put effectuer la récolte de ses quelques plants et que ceux-ci s'avérait des plus prometteurs. Il replanta quelques graines, espérant ainsi faire une autre récolte avant la fin de l'année.

Dès le mois d'avril, leurs professeurs commencèrent à les stresser à propos de leurs examens finaux qui seraient début juin, ce qui en exaspéra plus d'un. Kurt de son côté s'acharnait au boulot, ayant quelques années d'avance et une grande discipline, il prenait les études au sérieux, surtout qu'au vue de son projet professionnel, c'était plutôt indispensable.

Il passa donc beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque et devint rapidement un de ses habitués, tout comme pouvait l'être Hermione Granger, Percy Weasley ou d'autres qu'ils connaissaient pas mais qui au vue de l'aigle sur leurs poitrines devait être sérieux. Une autre élève qu'il connaissait était souvent présente à la bibliothèque mais il l'évitait autant que possible.

Il essayait toujours de trouver le lien entre la chimie et la potion mais cette matière semblait obéir à la même logique que les autres, la logique magique. Pour l'instant il n'avait pas vraiment trouvé comment les ingrédients fonctionnaient entre eux et pourquoi il fallait tourner dans un sens ou dans un autre, cela semblait complètement absurde.

Ce dont il se souvenait pas c'est que la science moldus était basé sur le même principe, du moins son apprentissage, on commençait par faire répéter des choses et apprendre par cœur avant de chercher à faire comprendre réellement. Ainsi s'était très tard que l'on arrivait aux démonstrations les plus fondamentales, ce qui était cohérent dans la mesure où ces démonstrations requérait de nombreux outils qu'il fallait auparavant apprendre.

Il comprit cela en consultant un livre de niveau supérieur au buses, vu qu'il avait finit les livres de potions jusqu'au niveau buses. Il remarqua que ce livre était totalement différent. Au lieu d'une succession de recettes de plus en plus complexe, ce livre expliquait réellement la façon dont fonctionnaient les ingrédients de potion. il conseillait d'ailleurs d'autres livres qui s'attardaient plus sur le sujet.

Il partit à la recherche de tout ces livres et entreprit de se lancer réellement dans la compréhension des potions. Il comptait vraiment comprendre cette matière et pour cela il avait besoin d'écrire lui même ses réflexions, de réfléchir dessus et de finalement voir si ses informations méritaient de rentrer dans son cerveau. Pour ce faire il avait besoin d'un tableau, sans quoi il serait réduit aux feuilles. Le premier avait l'avantage de laisser plus de liberté avec sa facilité d'effacé et de facilement se focaliser sur un élément, les feuilles permettaient une meilleure vision d'ensemble mais avait l'inconvénient de le bloquer.

Il trouva facilement son bonheur en une salle de classe non utilisé qui était chose assez courante à Poudlard. Il passa presque tout son temps libre dans cette salle, négligeant quelques peu les cours et les révisions. Il savait que ce n'était pas dramatique, son but n'était pas d'avoir une niveau excellent, il fallait qu'il reste discret, par contre il comptait bien réussir parfaitement la pratique. Son travail ne s'avérait pas très utile pour le moment dans la confection des potions, il savait qu'il se lançait sur un travail de plusieurs années et que cela serait sûrement longtemps très difficile mais il avait bien compris certains principes. Les ingrédients de potions marchaient assez similairement à la chimie, il fallait les bon réactifs et le bon solvant pour obtenir le bon produit.

C'était déjà une découverte qui lui avait demander plusieurs mois et qu'il avait pu vérifier que très peu de temps avant les examens mais cette découverte était basique et n'offrait pas la vraie lumière, il n'avait pas de réponses sur comment identifier les ingrédients et leurs spécificité. En chimie organique, quand il voyait une molécule, il pouvait, même si c'était pas toujours facile, déterminé les points de la molécule qui permettaient une réaction ou une autre mais pour les ingrédients magiques, les sorciers se cantonnaient au noms et aux propriétés d'association avec tels ou tels ingrédients.

En tenant un tel discours devant un non-initié à la science, il en aurait probablement perdus quelques uns en route. Ce fouillis, cet absence d'ordre était sans aucun doute la conséquence du mode de vie des sorciers qui était somme toute assez brouillons. Il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir vu que les humains normaux étaient comme eux jusque très récemment. En effet cela faisait seulement quelques dizaines d'années que les scientifiques moldus qui travaillaient dans l' équivalent des potions avaient réussis à trouver des réponses probantes. En effet pendant longtemps, les réactions chimiques étaient faites de manière totalement anarchique, on suivait la recette comme les sorciers mais la trouvaille de la dite recette était souvent le fruit d'un mixage entre chance insolente et véritable science. Heureusement de nombreux scientifiques avaient voués leurs vies à rendre l'univers de la chimie cohérent et complet, fonctionnant comme un moulin bien réglé. Ces scientifiques avaient permis à d'autres de faire des découvertes et des simplifications très importante. La plupart des moldus n'avaient pas connaissance du bon en avant qu'avait fait cette branche de la science et tout le monde s'en fichait royalement.

Kurt avait compris qu'il y avait un réel intérêt dans les potions, si il réussissait à classifier et comprendre pourquoi les ingrédients réagissait, alors il pourrait sans doute faire de grandes choses. Le travail était bien sûr colossal, une vie ne pourrait peut-être pas suffisante pour appréhendé les potions, du moins normalement. La première théorie qu'il voulait testé était de savoir si les potions n'étaient pas _« De la chimie avec de la magie »._

Cette théorie impliquerait que les ingrédients pour le moins étrange comme la queue de rat ou le sang de crapaud contiendraient en fait une ou plusieurs molécules ( ce qui compliquerais la chose mais serait logique ) qui se combineraient entre elles de manière à former une ou plusieurs autres molécules différentes qui permettraient de faire des choses intéressante. La magie devait intervenir à un moment donné, ce qui bien sûr était une variable horriblement complexe, sans compter que dans la chimie moderne, on travaillait avec des produits purs ou dilué, rarement avec un mélange de plusieurs ingrédients pour éviter toute interactions entre les différents réactifs.

Pour réussir son étude, il avait besoin de donnés et d'expériences mais le problème était d'obtenir ses donnés pour pouvoir ensuite lancer les expériences. Pour vérifié sa première théorie il devait trouver plusieurs potions simple qui avaient leurs équivalents moldus.

Mettre en place ce protocole ainsi que les autres qui lui semblaient cohérent lui prit le reste de l'année scolaire. Il se retrouva donc en juin avec la tête complètement dans les choux pour passer ses examens. Profitant de l'absence de devoirs, il passa plus de temps encore dans la salle avec des piles de bouquins et ses carnets, vu qu'il avait rapidement remplis le premier avec ses différentes théories et ses remarques. Il avait trouvé étrange qu'aucun sorcier n'ai jusqu'à lors vraiment tenté de percer le mystère des potions et soit resté à un apprentissage bête et méchant.

Il avait hérité de son père et de son grand père, être chercheur était génétique, sans doute une maladie ou un dysfonctionnement du cerveau qui menait certains à rechercher comment tels ou tels chose fonctionnait et pourquoi. Il était tellement absorbé ce soir là qu'il ne remarqua pas l'heure passé, c'était sans doute aussi à cause du soleil qui en juin se couchait tard. Il rentrait discrètement vers Poufsouffle quand il rentra dans quelqu'un. Il pria pour que ce ne soit pas un professeur, sans quoi il risquait de faire perdre cinquante points à sa maison, ce qui risquerait de faire de lui un paria. C'était arrivé à Harry et deux de ses amis ainsi qu'a un certain Drago Malefoy, faire perdre cent-cinquante points d'un coup à Gryffondor avait complètement ruiné les chances de celle-ci de gagner la coupe des quatre maisons.

Il sourit quand il vit que c'était justement les trois Gryffondors qui étaient en face de lui et que Neville les accompagnaient.

_-Vous allez où ? Neville tu ferais bien de rentrer, si tu te fait choper tu va te faire descendre ! _

_-T'es aussi dehors je te rappelle, on n'a pas le temps de t'expliquer, on doit aller sauver la pierre philosophale, Rogue veut la voler._

_-Vous voulez d'un autre compagnon ? _Tenta t-il pour la forme.

Neville accepta qu'il vienne, tandis que les autres débattaient à ce sujet, finalement Neville eut le dernier mot.

_-C'est mon ami ! En plus il peut être utile._

Il se retrouva embarqué dans une histoire de dingue, le groupe pensait que Rogue voulait voler la pierre philosophale et qu'il fallait absolument l'empêcher de la voler. Cependant il y avait quelques obstacles. Le premier était un cerbère que Harry dompta facilement à l'aide d'une flûte en bois. Ils se lancèrent à travers une trappe pour atterrir dans une plante.

Neville comprit rapidement quel plante s'était et un éclair lumineux plus tard et ils étaient libérés de l'étreinte du diable. Ce fut au tour de Potter de s'illustrer en montrant son habileté sur balais, il réussit a attraper une vielle clé volante qui leurs permit d'avancer jusqu'à la prochaine épreuve. Un échiquier grandeur nature leur faisait face et ils furent contraints de jouer, Hermione avait rapidement compris que chaque épreuve venait d'un professeur de Poudlard et que celle-ci était de McGonagal et qu'elle avait été une joueuse d'échec émérite.

Ron prit les commandes en se positionnant en cavalier, Hermione fut contraint de prendre la place de la reine, Harry une tour, Neville le roi et il hérita du rôle très gratifiant de fou. La direction de la partie fut donnée à Ron, autant il était moyen voir médiocre en cours, autant il se défendait sérieusement en échec. Seulement il avait un désavantage sur son adversaire, concrètement il ne pouvait pas laisser ses camarades se faire tailler en pièce, alors qu'au échecs, les sacrifices pouvaient être signes de victoires.

Ron dut faire un sacrifice et c'était lui même, cela tombait bien vu qu'un Gryffondor se sacrifiait plus qu'il ne sacrifiait les autres, du moins en théorie. Cela permit à Harry de faire échec au Roi. Le héros de la partie était blessé mais sa vie n'était visiblement pas en danger, du moins il ne semblait pas mourant. Neville resta avec Ron tandis que les autres franchissaient la prochaine porte.

L'odeur leurs rappela une événement ancien, datant de fin octobre, ils entendirent la porte se verrouillé et des torches s'allumèrent pour révéler un troll encore plus effrayant que le précédent. Sitôt la lumière présente, il se réveilla et à l'œillade qu'il leur lança, un petit-déjeuner semblait être la priorité du troll.

_-Décidément, ce corbeau de malheur n'est jamais là quand il faut ! _

Sa réplique provoqua juste un sourire crispé à ses camarades.

_-T'as une idée Hermione ? _Fit Harry

_-Fermez les yeux ! Lumos Maxima ! _

Ce sortilège était une bonne idée vu que les trolls n'appréciaient pas la lumière trop vive, ce sort l'aveuglerait sans doute quelques minutes. Celui-ci tentait de les atteindre en frappant avec une énorme massue, ce qui pourrait être dangereux si il s'approchait.

_-Et maintenant on fait quoi ? _Demanda Harry.

Hermione qui était très stressée en face du troll, ce qui était très compréhensible commença à paniquer en disant que c'était insupportable cette manie que Ron et lui avait de toujours lui demander quoi faire. Pendant qu'ils s'engueulaient, le troll commençait à retrouver la vue et Kurt essayait de trouver une solution viable. Cette fois ci il n'allait pas foncer tête baissé contre le troll, de toute manière il n'avait aucun objet contondant pour frapper le troll et son couteau bien que possiblement utile pour tuer un homme, était plus adapté à la découpe du saucisson. Adler avait utilisé la force et la bêtise du troll et l'avait vaincu, c'était donc comme ça qu'il devait faire. Il remarqua l'imposant lustre qui devait au bas mot pesée un bon trois cent voir cinq cent kilos, il restait à faire passer le troll dessous et le faire tomber au bon moment.

_-Hermione tu pourrais faire tomber ce lustre ?_

_-Je pense._

_-Alors à toi de jouer, quand je te dirais « maintenant »._

Finalement il allait utiliser une tactique complètement Gryffondor, jouant à l'amuse troll pour troll, afin de placer celui-ci en position sous le lustre magistral. Il cria pour que le troll le trouve, vu qu'il n'avait pas entièrement retrouvé ses capacités visuelles et réussit à attirer son attention. Il manqua plusieurs fois de se prendre un coup de massue en pleine poire et remercia son agilité durement acquise au judo. Il finit par amener le troll parfaitement en dessous du lustre, il cria maintenant à la sorcière qui décocha un sort puissant sur le lustre qui commença à chuter. Le troll qui était étonnamment vif comprit leur manœuvre, il était cependant trop tard pour sauver sa peau, cependant il avait le temps de faire un dernier geste pour la postérité et il lança sa massue sur Kurt. L'impact entre l'objet et lui même arriva si vite qu'il n'eut guère le temps de se préparer. Plusieurs cracs lui indiquèrent qu'il était blessé sérieusement, ce qui était prévisible. Une vague de douleur lui vrilla l'estomac, si il se fiait à son corps, ses côtes étaient en bouillis. Il ressentit cela sur le dos vu qu'il avait été projeté par le choc et qu'il avait finit sur le dos. Les deux autres arrivèrent vers lui et Hermione affichait une mine inquiète.

_-Je crois qu'il a plusieurs côtes cassées, mon dieu Harry, si tu n'avais pas lancé ce Protego il serait mort ! _

Il souffrait le martyr et Hermione lui enleva le haut pour voir si il n'avait pas d'hémorragie interne. Comme quoi avoir des parents docteur ( même si c'était en dentisterie ) était toujours très utile dans certains cas. Elle fut rassurée après son inspection, il souffrait mais il ne risquait pas la mort d'ici cinq minutes.

Elle promit de revenir quand ils auraient passé la dernière épreuve et il profita de la sortie du couple pour s'évanouir comme une petite crotte de lapin toute sèche.

Cette odeur toute pourrie, il la connaissait, visiblement les antiseptiques étaient aussi utilisé chez les sorciers, comme quoi certains savaient faire le ménage. Il ouvrit les yeux pour se rendre compte qu'il était effectivement à l'infirmerie. Il avait des bandages autours de la poitrine qui l'empêchaient de bien respirer, il vit arriver une dame en blanc, sans doute l'infirmière. Au vue de son air ronchon et stricte, elle ne devait pas être du genre a plaisanté.

_-Buvez ceci ! _

Elle lui tendit un flacon et au vue de l'odeur, le goût devait être infect. Ensuite elle commença une auscultation, enlevant le bandage et vérifiait qu'il n'avait pas de problème au cerveau. Une fois qu'elle eut terminé, elle lui lança un regard sévère avant de se mettre à parler.

_-Vous êtes bon pour trois jours à l'infirmerie et pas de gesticulations outre mesure pendant un mois._

Harry se réveilla un peu plus tard. Ils eurent droit à quelques visites, notamment de la part de sa mère qui l'engueula comme du poisson pourrie pendant dix longues minutes. Ils finirent par pouvoir sortir de l'infirmerie et purent profité du banquet de fin d'année. Suite à un chamboulement dû a des points de dernière minutes, Gryffondor, Poufsouffle et Serpentard finirent à égalité de point, ce qui désolait grandement les Serdaigles mais tant pis. La pré-fête fut pas mal et c'est l'estomac bien remplis que Kurt rejoignit les troisièmes années de Gryffondors et que la vrai soirée commença, entrecoupé par la bièreaubeurre et les joints. Le réveil fut difficile, d'autant plus qu'il fallait prendre le train à neuf heures. Même si ce n'était pas élégant il profita du filet à bagage pour faire un somme, ce n'était pas des plus confortable mais c'était mieux que rien.

L'été allait commencer et après quelques vagues projets d'invitation formulés par certains, il rejoint son grand-père pour un été studieux.

* * *

_Fin_

* * *

Fin


	5. Chapter 5

Dubfqfaegegzeg

* * *

_Début_

* * *

**Le pouvoir de la haine.**

**Les personnages sont de JKR, que vous connaissez tous je l'espère.**

**Chapitre –5- De l'été studieux aux premiers émois amoureux.**

**_Précédemment _**

L'été allait commencer et après quelques vagues projets d'invitation formulés par certains, il rejoint son grand-père pour un été studieux.

**__****Fin du précédemment **

_-Mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi con ! _

_-C'est moi qui suit con ? Tu proposes de classer les ingrédients par acidité ou basicité ! On n'est pas dans la chimie organique l'ancêtre. _

_-Ta théorie c'est pourtant que cela marche comme la chimie classique ! _

_-Mais regarde les résultats, i principes actifs notable rien que dans la queue d'un rat ! Que fait tu des sept autres ingrédients ! _

_-On ne prend en compte que le premier ! _

_-C'est totalement débile c'est nié la chimie ! _

_-Si justement la magie faisait que ça prend le plus concentré ! _

_-On ne spécule pas sur ce que la magie fait ! On doit le démontrer ! _

_-Pourtant tu vois bien que cela marche pour la fabrication de peroxyde._

_-Cette potion est basique et on remue qu'une seul fois à chaque ajout d'ingrédient ! Cela ne marche pas pour les deux autres en plus, c'est l'exception mathématique.*_

_-Moi je te dis que la solution n'est pas loin ! Il ne faut pas chercher dans les autres protocoles._

_-Tu m'as pourtant enseigner que le choix le plus évident et quasiment tout le temps faux, que c'est dans notre nature de choisir l'évidence._

_-Ce que j'ai dit est vrai Kurt ! Ce n'est cependant pas le choix le plus évident, le plus évident me semble être ta troisième proposition._

Depuis que Kurt avait informé son grand-père de sa recherche, celui-ci s'avérait intenable. Il avait tout de suite voulu l'aidé et ne lui avait guère laissé le choix. Forcément, ayant tout les deux un caractère affirmé et un orgueil démesuré, ils passaient leurs temps à se chamailler. L'ancêtre savait que ces débats interminables, virant presque au pugilat verbal étaient utiles. La plupart des gens étaient incapable de faire une critique constructive de leurs idées ou pensées, alors quand vous confrontiez vos idées face à quelqu'un d'autre, celui-ci trouvait des arguments cassant vos idées, permettant ainsi de limiter les possibilités. Ainsi il avait passé presque tout l'été à se creuser la tête avant de se confronter l'un à l'autre.

_-Ce qui est le plus frustrant c'est qu'on ai trouvé qu'une règle. _

_-Ce n'est pas une règle vu qu'elle est fausse !_

_-L'important n'est pas que ce soit vrai ou faux mais qu'on en trouve qu'une ! Et pour moi elle est incomplète mais pas fausse._

_-Basée la théorie sur une sélection par la magie est pathétique..._

_-C'est pas le problème, il nous faut plus de donnée et mieux noté les éléments qui peuvent influencer la potion ! _

_-Si on se retrouve avec trop de donné on arrivera jamais à faire de corrélation ! _

_-En attendant tu n'as pas d'autre idées et il faut qu'on regarde de nouveau notre protocole, je suis sûr qu'on a oublier des options et que c'est pour ça qu'on se plante._

_-C'est la théorie de base qui est foireuse ! On doit changer notre approche. _

_-Écoutes, on reprend où j'ai dis, c'est a dire aux conditions opératoires et on essaye de voir si on a pas d'autres idées, on augmente aussi un peu nos donnés, il faut quelques potions d'un niveau intermédiaire. Si on trouve rien qui nous encourage dans cette piste alors je te laisserais explorer tes autres théories et je t'aiderais pour les confrontations mais tant qu'on a pas exploré à fond notre première piste je refuse de l'abandonnée._

_-Cela va nous prendre un temps fou ! _

_-Tout au plus deux semaines ! Arrêtes de faire ton martyr et montre moi que tu es un vrai scientifique !_

Piqué au vif, il ne put s'empêcher d'accepter. De son côté au vue de son humeur, le but principal était de démontré que la théorie était fausse, alors que son grand-père essayait vraiment de trouver des concordances.

Les vacances avaient été courte, trop, il restait un mois avant le retour à Poudlard... Alors qu'il n'avait toujours pas trouvé d'idée, il reçut une lettre par hibou qu'il avait déjà vu. Il détacha l'enveloppe et l'oiseau ne partit pas, cela voulait dire qu'il attendait la réponse.

_-Tu ferais mieux de partir, Adler va te tomber dessus, il aime pas que des oiseaux squatte « sa » chambre._

L'oiseau au plumage de neige resta où il était, comme si la menace du corbeau lui était égale. Il parcouru rapidement la missive, il était convié au double anniversaire de Harry et Neville, qui cette année était organisé par la mère de Harry. Celui-ci proposait de passer quelques jours là bas après. Il pesa rapidement le pour et le contre et se rendit vite compte que visiter une demeure sorcière serait sans doute intéressant, de plus il avait envie de voir un peu Neville. Il demanda à son ancêtre de lui donner l'autorisation, ce que celui-ci fit. Il annonça aussi à ses camarade d'été qu'il risquait de manquer la prochaine soirée.

_-Tu acceptes car cela te donnes plus de temps pour faire tes recherches._

_-Bien sûr et ça me laisse d'autant plus de chances, en plus ça pourrait servir notre vengeance que tu soit ami avec le « survivant »._ Fit le plus vieux en ricanant sur le mot survivant.

Kurt se retrouva ainsi avec deux cadeaux, il avait fait dans le classique pour Potter en lui prenant un objet en rapport très direct avec le Quidditch, vu que c'était un maillot de joueur. Il devrait d'ailleurs remercier Neville pour lui avoir indiqué l'équipe préférée de Potter. Pour Neville le choix avait été beaucoup plus simple et fait du côté Moldus, lui qui aimait les plantes allait être servis. Cela lui avait coûté cher mais il lui avait acheter un bonsaï. Si il arrivait à maintenir en vie cette arbrisseau sans savoir ce qu'il aimait ou pas, c'est que Neville était un vrai botaniste.

Après avoir fait des achats pour eux, il profita de son statut d'héritier pour prendre pas mal d'argent, de quoi se payer un bon balais, le nimbus 2000 bien que moins bon que le 2001 sur la fiche semblait être un bon compromis qualité-prix.

Le reste de l'argent finança quelques livres et une nouvelle malle, celle-ci avait l'avantage d'avoir deux compartiments, dont un secret qui pourrait prendre la culture de ses plants. Avec une vingtaine de mètres carrés, il avait largement de quoi cultiver. Il en profita pour faire le reste de ses courses scolaires vu qu'il avait entre temps reçu la liste des fournitures. Après avoir survolé les livres de défense contre les forces du mal, il chercha des occasion, cela tenait plus de la littérature que du livre de cours. Visiblement après le meurtre par un élève du dernier professeur de DCFM, c'était difficile de trouver un volontaire.

Il finit par prendre la poudre de cheminette au chaudron baveur, annonçant sa destination d'une voix forte et clair. Il finit par arrivé au manoir Potter, le voyage avait été éprouvant et l'envie de vomir s'était fait présente quand il eut finit de tourner. Il avait finit par fermer les yeux et quand il se sentit stable et qu'il les ouvrit, il fit face à un spectacle inattendue. Il se sentit écrasé par la maison ou plutôt manoir, la salle était gigantesque, les tapisseries qui garnissaient les murs étaient fines et impressionnante. Le but d'une telle pièce était d'impressionner, diminuer et remettre à sa place n'importe quel invité. Il tenta de sortir de la cheminée mais se retrouva bloqué, c'est a ce moment là qu'il remarqua une cloche qu'il actionna.

Il dut attendre une petite minutes avant que Harry et le restes de ses camarades débarquent dans la pièce et que Harry l'invite à entrer. Sans quoi il était impossible de passer les défense du manoir, du moins c'est ce que lui expliqua Harry. Ils l'accompagnèrent vers le_ « dortoir improvisé »_ des garçons pour qu'il dépose ses affaires, sur le chemin il reçut quelques reproches sur le fait qu'il avait été peu bavard pendant les vacances. C'était vrai, il avait vaguement répondu à ceux qui lui avait envoyé des missives et il expliqua que c'était par ce qu'il était très occupé.

Il remarqua qu'il y avait pas mal d'invités, le dortoir de Gryffondor garçons avec en bonus Hermione, et le dortoir complet des Poufsouffle. A ce groupe déjà imposant s'ajoutait la jeune sœur de Ron, une certaine Ginny Weasley ainsi qu'une Luna Lovegood, qui bien que blonde qu'aux yeux bleus semblait très anormal. Il avait aussi invité l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor mais seuls les batteurs étaient venus. Quelques minutes plus tard il fit la connaissance des adultes, il y avait la mère de Harry, une jolie rousse mais d'une dangerosité sans nom, la matriarche Weasley qui était aussi rousse et semblait être une maman gâteau. Dans un tout autre genre, il fit la connaissance de la grand-mère de Neville qui était très sympathique, dire que Neville avait peur d'elle ! Et en retrait du groupe de femme se tenait deux messieurs, un black et un lupin si il avait bien compris. Il essaya de faire bonne impression en étant très poli. Plus tard dans la journée, le marie Weasley fit son apparition.

La fin de journée pointa rapidement le bout de son nez et ils passèrent donc rapidement à table. L'ambiance à table lui rappelait Poudlard, bien que les discussions enfantines soit parfois ponctuées d'intervention humoristique de la part des deux hommes. Black était un Aurors, de ce qu'il avait compris c'était une sorte de policier spécialisé dans les interventions délicates mais avec aussi un rôle d'inspecteur. L'autre vivait de petits-boulots à cause de sa santé fragile. Si il avait bien compris les deux adultes vivaient ensemble, ce que n'aimait pas vraiment la grand-mère de Neville, signalant qu'ils auraient déjà dû se marier. C'est quelques minutes plus tard que les parents de Neville firent leurs apparitions, s'excusant platement à cause de leurs retards.

_-Je vous avais dis de prendre votre journée ! Tans pis pour vous les Londubat !_ Tonna Black en guise d'accueil.

Une fois le repas terminé, ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la chambre de Harry qui était maintenant transformé en dortoir. Tout le monde discutait et il y avait des sirops ou de la bièreaubeurre pour ceux qui voulait boire. En tendant l'oreille, il entendit la discussion qu'avaient les filles entre elles, depuis quelques minutes elles discutaient discrètement... Apparemment, Sirius Black plaisait beaucoup à ces demoiselles même si certaines préférais le côté plus timide de Lupin. Certaines n'étaient pas si sensibles aux charme des deux adultes, en effet Susan et Ginny avait déjà quelqu'un en vue et il était dans la pièce. Il remarqua qu'au fil de la soirée, certains et certaines tentait un rapprochement. Susan tentait de se rapprocher de Neville qui ne voyait rien, Harry était sympathique avec Ginny mais ne semblait pas très intéresser, tandis que Ginny intéressait un certain Thomas. Quand aux jumeaux, il le regardait avec insistance depuis une dizaines de minutes. Il avait comprit le message et alla vers eux.

_-Je suppose que vous voulez vous éclipser un petit quart d'heure pour je sais quoi ?_

_-Un quart d'heure à trois ? _Commença l'un.

_-On peut au moins le faire deux fois ?_ Termina l'autre.

_-C'est négociable, par contre vous avez un endroit tranquille, faudrait pas se faire surprendre._

_-C'est vrai que ça filerait un choc à ma mère si elle nous chopait._

Ils s'éclipsèrent aussi discrètement que possible et se rendirent à la salle de bain. Même la salle de bain, qui ne devait pas être unique était majestueuse. Il y avait un jacuzzi, une douche avec de nombreux jets et même une cheminé pour réchauffer l'ambiance. Ils se mirent en caleçon, afin de ne pas salir leurs vêtements, ne pouvant pas utilisé la magie pendant l'été. Après leur petite affaire, il se douchèrent afin d'enlever toutes traces de leur forfait.

Quand ils revinrent, certaines filles étaient parti se coucher et quelques garçons essayait de trouver le sommeil. Assez fatigué de leur activité, ils s'écroulèrent rapidement après avoir salué les jeunes encore réveillés.

Le réveil fut compliqué et il remarqua qu'il était dans les derniers, il partit prendre sa douche, histoire d'avoir l'air réveillé avant d'aller prendre le petit-déjeuner. De ce que lui avait dit les jumeaux, la salle de bain d'hier était pour les garçons, tandis que les filles en avait une autre. Une fois propre et un peu plus réveillé, il partit à la recherche du petit-déjeuner, ce qui fut plus ardue qu'il pensait. Après s'être perdu quelque fois, il trouva son chemin grâce aux tableaux de la famille Potter qui était beaucoup plus sympathique que les tableaux de Poudlard.

C'était le lieu de rendez-vous, quasiment tout le monde était présent dans la cuisine, excepté les lèves plus tard que lui. Malgré les 10 heures sonnante, il put prendre un petit-déjeuner, même si il ne mangea pas beaucoup afin de préserver son appétit pour treize heures. Il n'y avait pas vraiment d'activités prévue le matin, la plupart jouèrent à des jeux de société et discutèrent. Après le repas du midi, Harry proposa un tour au lac, pour nager ou faire du Queerditch. Le jeu était similaire au Quidditch sauf qu'il se jouait avec une seul balle, le souaffle et que les poteaux de buts étaient beaucoup plus bas, cinq mètres au lieu de quinze. Ainsi vu que le jeu se jouait au dessus d'un lac, en cas de chute, la plupart du temps, les joueurs finissaient juste trempé. Certains choisirent de rester au sol et de se baigné tout simplement. Tandis que les plus motivés avaient emporté leurs balais. Contrairement a la tenue de Quidditch qui était compliqué et assez lourde, celle de l'ancienne version était beaucoup plus simple vu qu'elle se résumait à un maillot de bain.

Il fut formé deux équipes, celle des Weasley avec Ron en gardien, Fred, George, leur père et Ginny, tandis que les autres soit Harry, Sirius, Kurt, Dean et Ernie en gardien formaient une deuxième équipe.

Le début de partie était sérieux et le combat acharné, la petite Weasley se révéla être une adversaire coriace, ce qui en étonna plus d'un. La présence de Black et des jumeaux bouleversa le cours du jeu, tandis que le pauvre Lupin qui faisait arbitre ne savait plus quoi faire. En effet, les trois farceur s'étaient désintéressé du jeu et s'employaient à faire tomber de leur balais leur coéquipier. Harry fut le premier à en faire les frais vu que dans une action d'anthologie, Black lâcha son balais en agrippant Harry, qui lâcha son balais vu qu'il ne pouvait pas le tenir avec le poids de son parrain.

Black, fière de son coup convainquit en une phrase les jumeaux de faire pareille. Cela lança le combat... Tout le monde cherchait à faire tomber un autre de son balais afin d'être le dernier dessus, cependant si certains pouvaient se vanter d'être quelques secondes les seuls en l'air, rapidement les autres remontaient sur leurs balais et le faisait descendre. Finalement après quelques course poursuites dantesque, la fatigue se fit sentir et le match nul fut déclaré. Ils finirent par s'amuser dans l'eau, entre bataille et combat, il y eu quelques courses à la nage et surtout de franches rigolades.

Certains appréciait plus l'activité bronzage sur la berge, même si certaines personnes fatigués par les jeux dans l'eau les rejoignirent au cours de l'après-midi, profitant du chaud soleil d'été pour satiné leurs peaux. Ils se rendirent compte qu'ils devraient se laver avant d'aller manger, l'eau du lac était propre mais légèrement odorante, il y eut rapidement embouteillage à la douche vu que personne n'avait prévu le truc. La douche pouvait être utilisé par au moins trois personnes mais Kurt suivit les jumeaux dans le jacuzzi.

Dès qu'il sentit les bulles frotté sa peau, il ne regretta pas son choix, c'était tout simplement divin. Ils furent rejoint par Harry, bien plus habitué qu'eux à ce luxe. Dès que la place fut libre, ils allèrent se doucher, ce qui les fit arrivé les derniers dans la chambre. Il se changèrent en prenant des habits de fête vu que le repas de fête était ce soir. Les maîtresses de maison avaient mis les bouchés double et le repas fut somptueux et ponctué de rire.

Une chanson plus tard et les deux jeunes maintenant plus âgés commencèrent à ouvrir leurs cadeaux. Tout le monde n'en avait pas offert aux deux, vu que certains n'était pas proche de Harry ou au contraire de Neville. Ils furent ravis de leurs cadeaux et remercièrent leur invités. Neville se questionnait d'ailleurs sur l'identité de la plante qu'il avait en face de lui.

_-C'est un Bonsaï, c'est une plante très dure à cultiver, cela grandit pas vite mais demande beaucoup de soins. Bonne chance._

_-Tu vas voir ! Je vais la garder en vie et elle va grandir ! C'est très beau en tout cas._

La soirée se passa presque de la même manière, même si il y avait plus de consommateur de bièreaubeurre que le jour précédent. Le temps aidant, certaines langues commencèrent à se délier et les discussions furent plus intéressantes.

Susan en voyant le manque de réaction de Neville tenta finalement sa chance avec Seamus qui ne se fit pas désirer pour sa part et accepta d'échanger quelques baisé chaste avec elle. Ginny aurait sans doute essayer de faire la même chose avec Harry mais celui-ci jouait à la souris et dès que Ginny le chat s'approchait, il s'éloignait. Fred et George était à la ramasse, ils avaient réussis à trouver du whisky pur feu et cuvaient maintenant leur vin. Lucie, Judith, Hermione et Hannah avaient étés les plus sérieuses. Ron essayait désespérément d'éloigné Dean de sa sœur, ce qui n'était pas une franche réussite. Luna... Et bien c'était Luna quoi. Pour sa part, après avoir demandé à Harry l'autorisation, il s'alluma un joint et recracha la fumée par la fenêtre ouverte. Alors qu'il était à la moitié de son deuxième joint et qu'il commençait sérieusement à tourné, Judith vint l'accoster.

_-Alors comme ça tu es un drogué ?_

Il la dévisagea, avec son regard rouge, les vaisseaux sanguins des yeux éclatés, avant de détourner le regard.

_-Tu sais que tu vas te détruire la santé avec cette merde. _

Il fallait qu'il trouve une réponse, un truc classe et pas trop compliqué mais il fut inspiré.

_-Oui, c'est mauvais pour ma santé physique mais ça m'apporte quelque chose de plus précieux._

_-Quoi donc ?_

_-La paix avec moi-même, pendant un petit moment, je ne suis plus tiraillé par ma conscience, par mes pensées, je profite de l'instant présent, ça et la recherche sont les deux seuls choses qui apportent ce bonheur qu'on trouve dans l'oubli de ces problèmes._

_-C'est complètement débile._

_-Je sais, ma vie est elle même débile._

Il écrasa ce qui restait de son joint et se déshabilla avant de se placer allongé sur la largeur du lit. Judith le rejoint et poursuivit la discussion avec lui... Il finit par s'endormir.

Le lendemain quand il se réveilla, il était dans sous les draps même si il ne se souvenait pas avoir fait cette action. Les derniers événements de la soirée se remirent en place et il commença à se maudire. Il chercha a coincer Judith plusieurs fois dans la journée mais celle-ci était toujours accompagnée. Ils finirent par repartir dans l'après-midi, remerciant beaucoup l'ensemble des adultes pour le séjour. Dès qu'il fut chez lui, après avoir pris le taxi entre le chaudron baveur et chez lui, il se mit tout de suite à la rédaction de la lettre pour Judith, repoussant la confrontation avec son grand-père.

Faire la lettre ne demanda pas trop de temps et il espérait qu'elle serait sympathique avec lui et qu'elle tairait ce qu'il lui avait dit, il n'avait rien dit de compromettant mais avait fait étalage de ses sentiments, ce qui était pire.

Il n'eut d'autre choix qu'accepter la confrontation avec son grand-père qui avait l'air un peu trop heureux à son goût. Il s'avéra cependant que celui-ci n'avait pas d'éléments probants et qu'il tentait de l'enfumer avec ses convictions, la science étant fait de preuve, il put dire à son grand-père, « je te l'avait bien dit ». Cela ne résolvait pas le problème, loin de là, vu qu'il n'y avait pas non plus de preuve que la théorie était fausse, peut-être était-il trop aveugle pour voir les liens de corrélation.

Pourtant ils avaient beaucoup de données, il les avaient traités sous forme de tableaux, nombreux et différents mais cela ne donnait rien.

La fin de l'été se fit sentir à partir de la deuxième semaine d'août, Kurt était presque content de quitter la grisaille de Londres pour rejoindre Poudlard. D'autant plus que Judith lui avait répondu qu'elle n'était pas une connasse et qu'elle n'irait jamais raconter ce qu'il lui avait dit.

Après quelques recommandations d'usage, son grand-père l'incita à monter dans le train pour rejoindre ses camarades. Il trouva Neville dans le compartiment des Gryffondors et s'installa avec lui ( bien que pour l'instant il n'y aie qu'une seul représentant Gryffondor en la personne d'Hermione Granger). Il les salua chaleureusement avant de demander si il pouvait squatter, ce qu'ils acceptèrent bien sûr.

Quand le train siffla trois fois et que les roues commencèrent à s'enclencher, il n'y avait toujours pas Harry et les Weasley de présent. Ils furent rassurés quand Ron, Ginny et Harry entrèrent dans le compartiment. Au bout d'une heure, sentant que le groupe voulait parler sans lui, il partit tranquillement à la recherche des membres de sa maison. Il les trouva assez facilement et remarqua tout de suite qu'il n'était pas seul. Dean et Seamus étaient là, même si pour l'un d'entre eux cela semblait être le « pied », l'autre aurait aimé être autre part.

_-Vous dérangez pas pour moi _fit-il quand Seamus et Susan détachèrent leurs lèvres pour le saluer.

Après ça, il s'assit et commença a discuter avec un peu tout le monde, du moins il suivait les conversations. Ils durent se changer, c'est à ce moment là qu'il remarqua à quel point il avait changé, il allait bientôt avoir quinze ans. Il avait prit en taille et en muscle et ses camarades n'avaient pas autant changé en un an. Le trajet vers le château se fit en calèche, au lieu des barques, ce qui était bien plus rapide et pratique. Il s'installa avec ses camarades, à la table des Poufsouffles, même si il attendait le repas avec impatience, il allait laisser aux premières année le droit de savourer leur répartition. Il ne connaissait que deux personnes qui devaient être répartie, Ginny et Luna, à qui il avait très peu parler au final. La première fut répartie à Gryffondor tandis que la seconde prit la route de Serdaigles. Luna portait bien son nom, elle était au moins en orbite lunaire.

Il fut content de partager le repas avec les nouveaux, qui lui semblait bien petit et quelque peu intimidé par lui, après tout il était très vieux comparé à eux. Ils retrouvèrent leurs tanières et commencèrent à installer leurs affaires, bien qu'ils aient avec Neville d'autres ambitions pour la soirée. Ils entrèrent dans le compartiment secret de sa malle après qu'il ait prononcer le mot de passe discrètement.

_-On va devoir refaire des miroirs ! _Lança Neville.

_-C'est sûr, et faudra pas oublier de mettre les lunettes, sinon on risque de devenir aveugle. _Ajouta Kurt.

Ils commencèrent directement a installé leurs plantes, Neville en avait de plusieurs sortes et certaines semblaient très exotiques. Cela leur prit bien une heure avant qu'ils puissent laisser en toute quiétude leurs plantes. Maintenant qu'ils maîtrisaient les sorts, ne restait plus qu'à lancer la préparation de la potion pour l'éclairage.

Ils passèrent ensuite la soirée avec leurs camarades, vu que ceux-ci avaient prévu de passer la soirée à discuter de tout et de rien, refaire le monde comme à chaque fois.

Le début des cours fut difficile, il fallait s'y remettre et c'était pas toujours évident, surtout dans la matières où ils utilisaient souvent la baguette magique, après tout il fallait pas s'étonner que les élèves aient des difficultés après deux mois sans pouvoir utiliser leur magie. Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal était encore pire que le précédent et ce n'était pas peu dire.

Il fut rapidement question des sélections de Quidditch, grâce à son talent, son nouveau balais et le départ d'un septième année, il réussit à accrocher un poste de titulaire.

Il ne le savait pas mais la saison allait être courte, ce qui ne les empêcherais pas de travailler sans relâche toute l'année, afin d'être prêt pour la troisième année.

Pour l'instant rien d'intéressant ne s'était passé, il travaillait donc avec son grand-père sans relâche sur le problème qui leur était soumis. C'est vers Halloween que les événements commencèrent à devenir intéressant, avec le pétrification de la chatte du concierge, un homme somme-toute peu sympathique. C'est là qu'il fit la rencontre officiel d'un certain Drago Malefoy, que visiblement Neville n'appréciait pas. Une chambre des secrets avait été ouverte et un monstre relâché, c'était presque un conte pour enfant. Les élèves soupçonnait Harry d'être responsable de cette mauvaise blague, bien que sa popularité restait grande, notamment chez les filles. D'ailleurs Harry était constamment suivis par un Gryffondor minuscule qui passait son temps à le photographier, cela tournait limite à l'obsession.

Harry retrouva beaucoup de sympathie auprès de ses camarades quand il ridiculisa Malefoy au Quidditch en attrapant le vif d'or avec sa fausse main. Le lendemain matin, Colin est retrouvé pétrifié devant l'infirmerie, ainsi le directeur juge nécessaire d'organiser des cours de duel. Kurt fit équipe avec Neville, celui-ci était très maladroit et c'était risqué, finalement Harry se retrouva à faire une démonstration avec Drago.

Une idée du professeur graisseux, afin d'accentuer les tensions existantes entre ces deux individus et les conseils glissés à l'oreille de son protégé devrait sans doute garantir la victoire aux Serpentards. Après quelques sorts débiles même si il n'en connaissaient pas d'intelligent, Drago énervé et vexé que Harry l'est fait voler sur ses fesses lança un sort noir.

_-Serpensortia ! _

Du moins c'était un sort de convocation dangereux, vu que le serpent qui sortait était mortellement toxique. Celui-ci se mit à siffler furieusement quand l'incapable, Loque art ou quelque chose du genre manqua son sort. Le serpent allait mordre Neville, qui n'avait pas eu la présence d'esprit jusque là de s'écarter. Le serpent avait ses yeux plongés dans ceux du sorcier, il n'en fallait pas beaucoup plus pour que Neville se mette à hurler de terreur. Harry se mit à siffler comme le serpent, ce que Kurt trouva débile mais cela avait marché, il s'était détourné partiellement de sa proie. Il avait vu de nombreux films et il connaissait les fakirs, ces hommes capable de dresser les serpents avec une flûte, cela devait être la version sorcière. Profitant du silence pesant qui s'était installé et de la distraction qu'offrait Potter, il pris son couteau à saucisson (même si c'était un couteau à cran d'arrêt) et le planta tout simplement dans la tête du serpent.

_-Bien joué Harry, sans toi Neville serait mort._

Suite à cet incident, le cours de duel fut terminé et la terreur commença. Les sorciers de pure souche expliquèrent aux autres que Harry Potter était un fourchelangue et que cela faisait de lui quelqu'un de mauvais. Neville était profondément choqué que Harry ait cherché à l'attaquer avec un serpent et malgré les plaidoyers digne des plus grands avocat de Kurt, rien ne le fit changer d'avis. Justin se fit agresser juste après et le fait qu'il soit découvert par Harry acheva celui-ci.

Suite à cette attaque, la fracture se creusa entre lui et les autre Poufsouffle, ils n'arrêtaient pas de parler du monstre de Poudlard et de fustiger Harry. Chaque fois qu'il passait dans le couloir, il recevait son lot de regard sombres. Kurt fit un pas vers lui à ce moment là, lui assurant qu'il ne croyait point en sa culpabilité. Pour sa part il est persuadé que c'est un élève qui s'amuse à faire du mal aux autres. C'est plus logique qu'un animal mythique vivant dans les profondeurs de Poudlard.

Le premier match de Quidditch des Poufsouffle se déroula quelques semaines plus tard, la victoire ne fut pas au rendez-vous mais ils réussirent à décrocher le match nul, la victoire n'était pas loin mais sans le vif, gagner un match de Quidditch était compliquer. Cette demi-victoire fut fêté comme il se devait, cela faisait longtemps que Poufsouffle n'avait pas fait un si bon résultat, surtout qu'il avait fait ce score contre l'équipe gagnante de l'année dernière. Les blaireaux montaient en puissance et ils devraient faire avec.

Noël arriva plus vite que prévu et c'est un hiver rude qui s'annonçait. Son grand-père continuait de creuser dans la mauvaise direction quand lui vérifiait la seconde théorie. Les personnes qui lui offrirent un cadeau ou une carte n'étaient pas les mêmes que l'année dernière, en effet il s'était un peu rapproché du trio d'or vu que les Poufsouffles lui faisaient bien comprendre leurs positions. Cela ne le désola pas, il avait fait de même, la seul Poufsouffle à qui il parlait encore était Judith et encore seulement par corbeau.

En parlant de Adler, celui-ci était maintenant adulte, son plumage était d'un noir de jais des plus magnifiques, bien qu'il garde une cervelle de piaf des plus agaçante et dire qu'il devrait sûrement partager toute sa vie avec ce piaf, les corbeaux pouvant atteindre un âge respectable.

Il fut ravis de revenir à Poudlard, s'éloignant quelque peu de son grand-père et son obsession. Il est vrai que le pauvre homme n'avait pas grand chose d'autre à faire et qu'il était homme d'action.

Quelques semaines après la rentrée, Serdaigle fut battus par Serpentard, il faut dire que les balais dernier cris de la maison verte pouvait aidé pour gagner un match. La saint-valentin se profila à nouveau et celle-ci s'annonçait des plus horribles. Le professeur incompétent des forces du mal avait eu l'idée que demander à des créatures de harceler des élèves avec des chansons débiles était une bonne idée. Il avait eu droit à une de ces attention, juste après qu'il se soit moqué de la créature qui avait sortit un texte particulièrement mièvre à Harry.

_« Tes cheveux couleurs de blé,_

_depuis longtemps me font rêvé._

_Envoûté par tes yeux bleus,_

_et ton sourire merveilleux_

_Tu m'es précieux sans le savoir,_

_toi qui peuple mes nuit noirs._

_Pour moi tu es plus que « Kurt »,_

_You leave inside my heart ! _

_De « Secret lover ! » _Fit l'horrible créature après avoir récité son texte avec sa voix nasillarde.

(L'auteur n'ayant rien trouvé en français comme rien avec Kurt, choisis de passer à l'anglais, que cela vous plaise ou non.).

Il reçut une lettre de la part de Judith, ce qui était beaucoup mieux vu que c'était discret et simple, celle-ci lui souhaitait une bonne saint-valentin même si elle considérait cette fête comme purement commercial.

Kurt prit une décision ce soit là qui changea sa vie, poussé par Judith, il envoya une lettre à _« secret lover »._

_Bonsoir,_

_Je ne sais pas qui tu es, vu que tu as choisie de rester anonyme, j'apprécie le geste même si je dois l'avouer, que faire réciter à une de ces créatures un poème n'est pas la meilleure manière de déclarer sa flamme, même si c'est très mignon. Voilà je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire, si ce n'est que peut-être veux tu faire connaissance avant d'éventuellement nous rencontrer (peut-être se connaît-on), la balle est dans ton camps._

_Kurt Von Stein_

Content de ce message où il ne se mouillait pas trop, il appela Adler pour le livrer, en se promettant mentalement de ne pas regarder vers où il allait.

* * *

_Fin_

* * *

fin


	6. Chapter 6

Dubfqfaegegzeg

* * *

**Début**

* * *

**Le pouvoir de la haine.**

**Les personnages sont de JKR, que vous connaissez tous je l'espère.**

**Chapitre –6- Araignées et Serpents.**

**_Précédemment _**

Content de ce message où il ne se mouillait pas trop, il appela Adler pour le livrer, en se promettant mentalement de ne pas regarder vers où il allait.

**__****Fin du précédemment **

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'il avait envoyer sa lettre et c'est la matin du match Gryffondor/Poufsouffle qu'il reçut la réponse de secret lover.

_Bonsoir,_

_ J'aimerais te demander une faveur pour commencer et j'espère que tu l'accepteras. Je te demande dans la mesure du possible de ne pas chercher à découvrir mon identité, je préfère pour l'instant rester dans une amitié épistolaire... En espérant que cela te convienne._

_Pour ce faire, réponds moi seulement le soir, de toute façon c'est beaucoup plus intime n'est ce pas ?_

Le reste de la lettre contenait des banalités, des questions et des informations, une manière douce et discrète de faire connaissance.

_S.L._

Il ne comprenait pas cette fille, le fait qu'elle veuille à ce point là rester discrète, c'était assez frustrant, d'un autre côté cette fille devait être dans une sorte de délire romantique... Cette lettre sentait-elle vraiment le raisin ? Au moins il aurait quelqu'un a qui écrire le soir. D'ailleurs il nota que l'écriture était très belle, travaillé. Cependant il devait tout de suite cesser de penser à cela, le match commençait dans une heure et il comptait bien mettre la misère au Gryffondor.

Sa frustration atteignit des sommets quand ils ne purent jouer le match, il y avait eu une nouvelle agression et c'était Hermione Granger. Ce n'était pas contre elle mais il avait vraiment envie de jouer au Quidditch.

N'ayant pas grand chose d'autre à faire, il répondit à la lettre de « secret lover ». Frustré comme jamais.

Ils apprirent le lendemain que Dumbledore avait été congédié à cause de son manque d'efficacité dans la lutte contre le gardien de la chambre des secrets. Il se concentra sur les cours durant les semaines qui suivirent, n'ayant pas grand chose d'autre à faire. Les potions se passaient plutôt bien, surtout depuis qu'il utilisait ce qu'il avait lu pour faire des raccourcis et améliorations. C'est d'ailleurs pendant ce cours de potions qu'ils reçurent des papiers afin qu'ils choisissent des options pour l'année prochaine.

Il avait lut attentivement ce qui traitait de chaque option, bien qu'étude des moldus lui semble risible. Le reste semblait intéressant, un peu de mathématique en arithmancie, une autre magie avec les runes, rencontré des animaux fantastique en soins au créatures magiques et prédire l'avenir en divination bien qu'après une discussion avec les Weasley il soit devenu sceptique quand à l'utilité de cette matière. Il était impossible qu'un moldus aie reçut le don de divination, c'est pourquoi il opta en mars pour SACM, runes et arithmancie.

Les pilules qui lui servait à faire de la magie était toujours aussi efficaces, même si il avait souvent mal à la tête quand il mettait trop de magie dans ces sorts. Ne faisant pas beaucoup de progrès avec ses recherches, il s'aéra l'esprit avec des livres, cherchant des sorts utiles, il en trouva d'ailleurs certains potentiellement utile dans le cadre d'un duel.

Il n'y avait pas eu d'attaque depuis quelque temps, faisant planer un sentiment de liberté et de gaîté sur Poudlard, tout le monde croyant que le problème avait été résolus avec la capture du garde chasse. Certains n'étaient pas d'accord avec ce fait, Harry et Ron par exemple parlait tout le temps de _« suivre les araignées ». _Pour ce qui était de son admiratrice secrète, il n'avait pas reçu de réponses, sans doute avait-il été trop direct dans sa réponse. Le soir il se sentait seul, même si ses camarades s'étaient légèrement rapproché pendant le calme, ne croyant pas vraiment que Harry serait assez fou pour attaquer celle avec qui il passait tout son temps.

Généralement, il restait dans une salle vide jusqu'à l'heure du couvre feu, le dépassant quelque fois, après tout avec la carte du maraudeur que les jumeaux lui avait offert en première année. Il pouvait facilement se balader. C'est d'ailleurs en regardant si il pouvait rejoindre les dortoirs en toute quiétude qu'il remarqua deux noms pas inconnus présent sur la carte.

Quel mouche avait piqué Ron et Harry. Ces deux idiots se dirigeait vers la forêt interdite en ces temps trouble, ils étaient devenus fous ou quoi ? Son cerveau ne fit pas la remarque tout de suite mais le fait de suivre deux fous n'était-il pas fou en soit ?

Ils marchaient, ce qui permit à Kurt de les rejoindre en trottinant, il fut assez silencieux pour les surprendre à l'orée du bois. Il tenta une imitation de Rogue.

_-Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, comment deux idiots comme vous avez pu vous retrouver à cette heure si proche de la forêt interdite._

Il avait réussit, du moins Ron avait marché, Harry l'avait reconnu malgré son talent innée pour imité les bâtards graisseux.

_-Kurt ! Tu m'as fichu une de ces trouilles ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?_ Fit le rouquin.

_-Je vous empêche de faire une bêtise !_

_-On doit suivre les araignées si on veut arrêter le mec qui a pétrifier Hermione ! _Intervint Harry

_-Vous vous rendez compte que si vous disiez cela a un professeur, il vous dirait d'aller à l'infirmerie ?_

_-On s'en fiche ! Tu nous suis si tu veux, il faut pas qu'on perde la piste. _Termina Harry.

Il suivit donc les deux tarés en chef dans la forêt, qui eux suivaient des araignées à la lueur d'un lumos. Ron n'avait pas l'air de beaucoup aimé les araignées, qui étaient pourtant parmi les créatures les plus utiles pour tout ceux qui n'aimaient pas les insectes. Au bout d'une demi-heure, il changea d'opinion, après tout quand elles commençaient à être plus grandes qu'une main c'était quand même difficile de les écraser non ?

Ils se firent attraper par des araignées de la taille d'un homme, ce qui glaça le sang de Kurt et Ron en hurlant qualifia bien ce qu'il pensait, ils étaient dans la merde jusqu'au cou. Ils avaient toujours leurs baguettes, c'était toujours ça de gagné. Ils furent reposé à terre par leur ravisseuses, bien que cela ne change rien au vue du nombre d'araignées qui les entouraient. Ne voulant pas mourir ici, après tout cela serait stupide, il regarda dans ses poches et constata que son paquet de pilule était presque plein, pas loin d'une quinzaine. Une par une, il les avala, sachant très bien que cela ne serait pas bon pour son organisme. Cependant il savait très bien que cela n'agirait pas tout de suite, il fallait meubler. Harry s'occupait de meubler, vu qu'une araignée d'une taille incommensurable lui parlait ou alors c'est lui qui parlait à elle, question de point de vue.

_-Donc vous n'êtes pas le monstre qui a tué ?_

_-Non c'est un être que nous autres ne nommons pas..._

_-Vous pouvez peut-être nous dire à quoi il ressemble, à quel race il appartient._

Aragog se tourna vers lui, visiblement mécontent qu'il prenne part au dialogue.

_-Il n'a rien en commun avec les autres races._

_-Allons, vous êtes puissante, vous n'avez quand même pas peur des autres animaux ! _

_-Nous n'avons pas peur, nous évitons les confrontations avec lui._

_-Je crois que nous allons partir. _Visiblement Harry avait peur qu'il énerve la créature.

_-Partir ? Qui a dit que vous pouviez partir, D'habitude nous ne tuons pas les humains qui s'aventure dans notre nid par égard pour Hagrid mais puisque vous venez jusqu'à nous, je ne vais pas priver mes fils et mes filles d'un peu de viande fraîche... Adieu amis de Hagrid._

Il avait commencer à sentir la sueur perler sur son front, ce qui était bon signe, son bras tremblait, il était visiblement en grave sur-dose. Il avait sentit les deux autres se coller contre lui.

_-Fermer les yeux et mettez vous dans l'autre sens !_

Il attendit une seconde avant de lancer avec conviction.

_-Iridio maxima ! _

Il avait aussi fermer les yeux mais malgré cela, il sentit chacun des sept flash du sort lui brûler intensément les yeux. Ce sort faisait partit des sorts dont la puissance dépendait de la quantité de magie que pouvait injecter le sorcier.

_-Vous pouvez rouvrir les yeux ! _

Il fit de même et constata qu'il voyait flou, de leur côté les araignées avait fui.

_-Dis donc ! Ça c'était un sort ! C'était tout simplement épatant !_ Commença Ron.

Harry de son côté avait remarqué l'état préoccupant de Kurt.

_-Putain Kurt ! Tu saignes du nez et des oreilles_.

Il sourit à Potter mais en effet, le liquide carmin coulait sur dans son cou et il n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. Ils commencèrent à prendre le chemin du retour, Ron et Harry l'aidant au bout de quelques minutes à marcher. Ils continuèrent ainsi jusqu'à qu'il s'évanouisse en plein milieu de la forêt interdite.

Il se réveilla à l'infirmerie, il n'eut pas le temps de se remettre que l'infirmière débarquait déjà en lui posant des questions.

_-Alors Mr Stein ? Comment êtes vous arrivé dans cet état jusqu'à l'infirmerie ?_

Il sourit, ses pensées étaient à nouveau en place.

_-Honnêtement j'en ai aucune idée. _

_-Peut-être serez-vous plus causant auprès de nos directeurs par intérim._

Il se demanda qui étaient ses directeurs par intérim et ce qu'ils savaient. En attendant il cherchait un moyen de se sortir de cet affaire et il en avait pas sous la main. Après quelques examens médicaux, elle le menaça notamment d'une sonde magique, il fut autorisé à rester au lit jusqu'au lendemain, avec interdiction de faire de la magie. Le soir l'infirmière lui donna une lettre à l'aspect officiel.

_Mr Kurt Von Stein,_

_Vous êtes convoqué par la présente jeudi 5 mai dans la salle du conseil des gouverneurs de Poudlard, votre audition aura lieu à 18 heures, aucun retard ne sera toléré. Cette convocation à pour but d'éclaircir les événements qui ont eu lieu la nuit entre le mardi dix-sept et le mercredi dix-huit avril. En attendant, le conseil estime que vous pouvez rester en cours._

_En vous remerciant pour votre attention,_

_Le conseil des gouverneurs_.

Il avait donc plusieurs semaines pour trouver des histoires plausibles qui ne causeraient pas son renvoi, car cela pourrait lui valoir des ennuis. Quand il put quitter l'infirmerie, il allait beaucoup mieux, bien que son mal de tête persiste. Bien sûr Ron et Harry vinrent tout les deux prendre de ses nouvelle et lui expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé après son petit moment de faiblesse.

-_On a eu de la chance, Firenze nous est tombé dessus, c'est un centaure, il t'a porté jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt et ensuite on a fait le reste du chemin avec Ron, vu que tu allais pas bien, on ta laissé devant l'infirmerie avant de faire du bruit pour réveiller l'infirmière, après on est rentré à la tour de Gryffondor. _

_-Merci Potter pour l'histoire, en tout cas je suis dans la merde._

Il leur expliqua l'histoire de la convocation ils furent bien désolés de l'apprendre. Ils ne pouvaient cependant pas l'aider en se dénonçant vu qu'ils auraient étés tous suspendus.

Plutôt que de chercher une histoire, il se pencha sur son projet de potion, même si ses recherches n'avançaient pas. Si bien qu'il se retrouva rapidement devant la « salle du conseil des gouverneurs », sans vraiment avoir fait un plan. C'était la technique du talent, on faisait quelque chose sans trop se préparer et on espérait que cela serait mieux que si on avait préparé.

Cette technique marchait pour les gens intelligents pour qui la préparation était difficile en raison du fait qu'il avaient tendance à se faire des films.

_-Entrez !_ Lui ordonna une voix dure et autoritaire après qu'il eut toqué.

_-Mr Von Stein je suppose._

L'homme qui lui parlait était placé directement en face de la porte, même si la table était ronde, tout en lui aspirait à la fonction de leader. Le dos droit, le port de la tête fier, des cheveux blonds parfaitement coiffé bien que trop long au goût de Kurt. Le plus impressionnant était sans doute son regard glacé qui vous fixait pour vous évaluez.

_-Lui-même._ Répondit-il.

L'homme commença à faire les présentations bien que pour certains, ce n'était pas nécessaire. Il y avait tout à gauche trois représentants du ministère de l'éducation, un Rosier, une Meadow et un certain croûton ou croupion, il avait pas comprit. Ensuite venait les trois représentant des parents d'élèves au centre, Black Sirius, Malefoy ( qui était celui qui parlait ) et un Nott. Les trois derniers représentants étaient des professeurs placé à droite, McGonagal en qualité de sous-directrice ( directrice par intérim ), Chourave vu qu'elle était sa chef de maison et Rogue car il était le sous-directeur ( par intérim ).

_-Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, veuillez nous expliquer ce que vous faisiez hors de votre dortoir la nuit des faits. _Lança le blond.

_-Bonsoir, j'aimerais tout d'abord savoir pourquoi une promenade hors des dortoirs demande la convocation d'un élève devant le conseil des gouverneurs, nous savons tous ici que vous êtes de bonne gens et que vos journées sont chargés, est-ci grave de sortir de son dortoir la nuit ?_

Le blond répondit, visiblement les autres n'interviendrait pas sauf si ils avaient vraiment des questions, laissant la conduite de la chose au blond.

_-Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que Poudlard vit en ce moment des temps troublés et qu'il est important pour les élèves de bien comprendre que le risque est là, afin d'éviter de nouvelles agressions._

_-C'est donc à cause du monstre de Poudlard ?_

_-Pas seulement._

_-Sans vouloir être insulter d'inconscient, bien qu'ayant vécu une grande partie de ma vie chez les moldus, mon sang est tout ce qui est de plus pur, j'estimais donc que le risque d'attaque de la part de la personne derrière tout ça contre ma personne était nul._

_-C'est vrai, votre statut de sang vous protégeais en théorie contre une attaque de ce forcené, même si parié sur le respect de la parole de ce type d'individu est risqué. Cependant celui-ci ne vous protège pas dans la forêt interdite, dans laquelle rôde de dangereuse créatures pour un élève de deuxième année._

Il applaudit la réplique de -ci l'interrompit très vite.

_-Vous moqueriez vous de moi ?_

_-Moi ? Pas du tout, je reconnais juste un adversaire de qualité quand je le rencontre, qu'est ce qui m'a trahit pour la forêt ?_

Il remarqua tout de suite qu'il avait réussit à surprendre les adultes, ceux-ci s'étaient sûrement attendu à ce qu'il nie cette partie. C'était bête de dire qu'il avait été dans la forêt mais il avait besoin de temps et il n'avait eut que ça comme idée.

_-Vos vêtements étaient troués et salies selon l'infirmière, sans compter les traces de griffures laissé par certaines plantes._

Il avait trouvé une solution mais c'était quelque peu risqué.

_-Je pense que maintenant, ce que vous voulez savoir c'est pourquoi je me trouvais dans la forêt cette nuit là ? Il n'attendit pas la réponse. Je n'ai pas une bonne explication, une explication qui justifierait pleinement le risque que j'ai pris mais la réponse se trouve à votre extrême gauche. _

Ils tournèrent tous la tête sauf le concerné.

_-Que vient faire l'estimé professeur Rogue dans cette sortie nocturne._

_-Tout et rien à la fois, ce n'est pas de sa faute à lui mais de sa matière._

_-Vous manquiez d'ingrédients de potion et vous vous êtes dit qu'il serait intelligent d'aller en chercher en forêt ? _Fit la voix sarcastique du professeur Rogue, sans doute énervé de l'attention dont il était l'objet.

_-Cela risque d'être assez long à expliquer mais c'est presque ça._

_-Dans ce cas éclairez-nous de votre lumière, Mr Stein._

_-Merci professeur. Je ne connaît pas les compétences de potion de chacune des personnes ici présentes, je vais donc essayer de reste le plus simple possible vu que de toute façon ceci est simple. _

_Pour ceux qui auraient étudié les potions après les buses, la matière change un peu vu que les livres laissent enfin apparaître des débuts d'explications, les potions ne sont plus simplement un abécédaire d'ingrédients, certaines vagues règles sont intégrés, ce qui change la manière d'appréhender la matière. _Il fit une pause, visiblement ils avaient tous passés leurs aspics de potion.

Le problème reste que nous étudions dans les cinq-cents ingrédients et qu'il en existe plus de trente cinq milles si mes estimations mathématique sont exacte, la question que je me suis posé est de savoir comment nous pourrions classer « tout » les éléments de façon logique et ceux afin d'améliorer et de créer de nouvelles potions. Car pour l'instant d'après mes recherches et celle de mon grand-père sur le sujet, nous ne connaissons pas toutes les interactions disponibles entre ces produits, tout cela pour dire que nous sommes très très loin d'établir toutes les relations entre tout les ingrédients.

_-Pas que ce que vous dites ne soit pas intéressant mais que viens faire votre petite sortie là dedans. _Le coupa Rogue.

_-J'y arrive, ne vous inquiétez pas. Comme je disais nous sommes loin d'être capable d'établir toutes les relations entre tout les ingrédients et ceci pourrait prendre sans doute plusieurs millier d'années aux maîtres de potion pour réussir ceci. Ce travail est en plus inutile, mon grand-père et moi espérons trouver une approche théorique de la chose qui permettrait après une analyse de chacun des éléments et à l'aide de règles démontré, de deviner ce qu'il se passerait. Ainsi nous pourrions fabriquer des potions avec les propriétés que l'on veut et pourquoi pas faire des potions longues en quelques heures. Voilà l'idée, le problème est que nous avions besoin de donnés, et pour ces donnés il me fallait un ingrédient assez dure à dénicher. La bouture du diable, pourriez-vous préciser ces propriétés professeur Rogue._

Malgré son envie de taper sur son élève, le graisseux professeur s'exécuta et fit un description détaillé de la plante.

_-C'était parfait, à un détail prêt professeur._

_-J'aimerais bien savoir lequel._

_-Vous avez oublier de dire quand il était pour le mieux de le cueillir. _

_-Cette plante n'a pas de préférence pour la cueillette._

_-Tout à fait, c'est pour ça que je l'ai choisis. Si je ne m'abuses, c'était le soir du premier quart montant de la lune ?_

_-Et alors, vous venez d'affirmer que cette plante n'était pas sujette à l'influence de la lune._

_-Je dois avouer que vous êtes dans le vrai, cependant j'avais besoin de cette plante qui n'est « pas » influencé par le pouvoir de la lune pour découvrir pourquoi tel ou telle plante est influencer par le quart montant de la lune et sinon en quoi, il me fallait donc la bouture du diable et des plantes non influencer par la lune ainsi que de plantes cueillis pendant la même période, ensuite il me fallait ces mêmes plantes cueillis à différent moments._

_-Ceci est bien réfléchis mais pourquoi n'avoir tout simplement pas commander cela chez un apothicaire._

_-Si vous étiez apothicaire et qu'un élève de deuxième année de Poudlard vous demandait de lui envoyé quelques feuille de bouture du diable cueillis pendant le quart montant de la lune puis d'autres période précise, n'auriez vous pas trouver ça inutile et sans vouloir insulter la profession mais vous auriez envoyer des feuilles cueillis n'importe quand. Ce qui aurait rendus mon expérience fausse par nature, vu que je n'aurais pas respecté le protocole. _

_-C'est pour ça que vous avez été risquer votre vie en forêt ?_

_-Je l'admet, je me suis laissé emballé, j'aurais sans doute dû demander l'aide d'un professeur mais il m'aurait rit au nez, ce que je comprends._

_-Comment êtes vous arriver à l'infirmerie ? _Coupa Malefoy.

_-J'ai fait la rencontre de la colonie d' Acromentula de la forêt. _

_-Et vous vous en êtes sortis en un seul morceau ? _C'était Croupion.

_-Leur chef Aragog doit s'être rendu compte que me laissé ma baguette était une erreur._

_-Vous plaisantez ? De la part de McGonagal._

_-Iridio maxima et leurs huit yeux étaient aveugle, sans oublier qu'elles étaient complètement paniqué ces pauvres petites bêtes. Je doute qu'elle aient eu déjà a faire face à ce type de sort d'aveuglement, maintenant pas sûr qu'elle se laisse faire une seconde fois. Bien sûr j'étais fatigué après, j'ai réussis à atteindre l'école mais j'ai du m'écrouler devant l'infirmerie, ce qui a dut faire un peu de bruit._

_-Bien, vous avez quelque chose à ajouter ? Je pense que tout est clair ?_

Il confirma qu'il n'avait rien à ajouter.

_-Bien que vous ayez agis avec de bonne intentions, une certaine inconscience caractérise votre acte, c'est pourquoi il me faut proposer une sanction. Je propose une exclusion temporaire jusqu'à la fin de l'année avec la possibilité pour l'élève de passer les épreuves, ainsi il ne perdra pas une année mais sera sanctionné comme il faut. Nous pouvons maintenant procéder au vote. Pour ceux qui estime que la sanction proposé est juste, qu'ils lèvent la main._

Les trois du ministère levèrent tout de suite la main, ce fut au tour des professeurs de faire leur choix et aucun ne broncha, même rogue, il avait peut-être encore une chance, Nott leva la main et Black ne fit rien.

_-Je vois qu'il est de mon devoir de trancher, bien. _Il avait un sourire malsain collé au visage. _Je choisis de ne pas sanctionner cet élève, après tout il pourrait s'avérer être prometteur, il serait dommage qu'il manque des cours. _

Il s'autorisa un sourire. Avant de les remercier poliment. Alors qu'il allait sortir, il fut arrêter par une canne accrochant son épaule.

_-Un mot si vous le permettez Mr Von Stein._

Il se retourna, il avait reconnu la voix du protagoniste bien qu'il sache parfaitement qui c'était.

_-Bien sûr Mr Malefoy._

Il attendit que la porte se referme sur le dernier protagoniste pour commencer à parler.

_-Vous ne le savez peut-être pas mais la famille Malefoy a fait et fait fortune, bien qu'aujourd'hui nous nous soyons diversifié, notre base reste les ingrédients de potion. _

_-Je le savais, ce n'est pas vraiment un secret._

_-Connaissez vous mon fils Drago ?_

_-Comme quasiment tout le monde, je sais que c'est l'attrapeur de Serpentard._

_-Il s'agit de mon héritier, passons, que penseriez-vous d'un dîner cet été pour parler affaire ?_

_-Il serait impolis de refuser celui-ci vu que vous avez à vous seul sauvez ma fin d'année._

_-Bien, je vous enverrai un hibou pour fixer une date._

_-D'accord, je vais devoir vous laissez ou je risque d'une nouvelle fois me retrouver en dehors de ma maison après le couvre-feu._

Après quelques banalités échangés, il se retrouva effectivement dans son dortoir, songeant au fait qu'il était vernis d'avoir un cerveau capable d'inventer spontanément des mensonges crédibles. Le lendemain une terrible nouvelle s'afficha sur l'un des murs de Poudlard, le monstre avait frappé en enlevant la sœur de Ron.

Ron était vraiment désespéré, pourquoi le monstre avait-il enlevé sa sœur alors qu'elle était de sang pur, sans doute une des personnes qui considérait les Weasley comme des traîtres à leurs sang. Il avait accompagné Harry et Ron à l'infirmerie vu qu'ils voulaient voir Hermione, vu qu'elle était souvent source de réponse pour le groupe. Ron pesta sur le fait que si Hermione était là, elle aurait déjà trouver la solution à leur problème. Cela jusqu'à qu Harry trouve un papier coincé dans la main de la dormeuse.

Il lut le papier, Hermione avait effectivement trouvé la réponse.

_-Un basilic tu te rends compte ! Elle avait trouvé la réponse c'est pour ça qu'elle avait un miroir coincé dans la main !_

_-C'est génial en attendant on ne sait toujours pas où c'est que ma sœur est retenue prisonnière._

Harry tourna le bout de papier dans l'espoir de trouver une réponse. Tuyau.

_-Mais oui c'est comme ça qu'un monstre de cette taille peut se déplacer sans être vu ! Et l'entrée se situe dans les toilettes du deuxième étage, il a dut sortir pendant qu'elle était au toilette !_

_-Il faut le dire à Lockhart ! Il a dit qu'il savait ce que contenait la chambre, ça se trouve il connaît pas l'entrée._

C'est ainsi qu'il se dirigèrent vers le bureau du professeur le plus incompétent de tout Poudlard afin d'avoir de l'aide pour le meurtre d'un Basilic. Le professeur faisait ces bagages, ce qui fit ricaner Kurt, qui s'attendait plus ou moins a cela, même si il aurait parié que le professeur serait déjà loin.

Potter et Weasley tentèrent de l'amener vers la salle du basilic mais il réussit a les convaincre que celui-ci serait plus un poids mort qu'autre chose. Il donna cependant comme mission au professeur d'aller prévenir McGonagal. Pour être sûr que la directrice soit prévenue, ils passèrent par Poufsouffle et expliquèrent à Neville la situation. Kurt en profita pour prendre quelques pilules. Il en donna quelques unes à Harry et Ron qui acceptèrent comme si il s'agissait d'un bonbon pour qu'ils aient un taux de sucre plus élevé, il pouvait en inventer de ces conneries...

Ils arrivèrent aux toilette, la fantôme leur confirma qu'effectivement leur supputation était bonne et c'est Potter qui ouvrit le truc en sifflant comme un serpent.

_-Quelqu'un veut y aller en premier ?_ Tenta Harry, dans le vain espoir que ces camarades soit plus courageux.

Le héros du se résoudre à faire un acte téméraire en sautant vers l'inconnu, ce qui était fou si on regardait d'un point de vue extérieur, il n'avait même pas lancé un lumos. Quelques secondes plus tard, il leur confirma qu'il allait bien et qu'ils pouvaient suivre.

Ils s'élancèrent donc l'un après l'autre vers l'inconnu et effectivement ils n'avaient rien à craindre. L'endroit était glauque vu que c'était recouvert d'os de rongeur et que l'odeur était infect, sans parler de l'eau d'une couleur suspecte... Ils étaient juste en dessous de toilettes après tout. Ils marchèrent ensuite pendant une dizaine de minutes, découvrant au passage une magnifique mue de serpent, la taille était en plus gigantesque, une quinzaines de mètres.

Ils finirent par arriver devant une sorte de porte circulaire qui était fort belle, si on aimait les serpents. Potter réduisit cet obstacle à néant en utilisant de nouveau le fourchelangue pour ouvrir la salle.

_-Juste comme ça vous avez un plan ?_

C'est comme si il avait demandé si ils étaient des terroristes, bien sûr qu'il n'avait pas de plan. Dans la salle aux dimensions majestueuse, il y avait Ginny Weasley par terre avec une personne pas très loin d'elle. Weasley et Potter se précipitèrent vers Ginny tandis que Kurt préféra admirer la salle. Les sculptures sur le côté étaient magistrale, tant par leurs tailles que par le niveau de détails qui imprégnaient chacune des courbures, bien sûr le plus impressionnant restait le visage simiesque qui vous écrasait depuis l'autre bout de la salle.

Il arriva au moment où l'adolescent, qui avait ramassé la baguette l'utilisa pour tracé des lettres dans le vide.

_-TOM ELVIS JEDUSORT._

Avant de réarranger les lettres.

_-Je suis Lord Voldemort._

Cela décrocha la mâchoire de Kurt...

_-Vous utilisez un anagramme pour cacher votre identité, c'est tellement banal ! _Lâcha t-il.

_-Banal ! Tu vas payer pour ça !Potter nous allons voir ce que toi et tes amis allez pouvoir faire contre le grand Salazard Serpentard ! _

Après quelques mots en fourchelangue, la tête du serpent s'ouvrit pour laisser sortir le fameux basilic. Ils n'avaient pas attendu que celui-ci sorte complètement pour reculer. C'est là qu'il entendit pour la première fois le chant du phénix quand Fumseck débarqua, lâchant au passage un vieux chapeau.

_-Un vieux chapeau et un oiseau chanteur, c'est tout ce que Dumbledore envoie pour vous aider ! _

Le chant avait un effet euphorisant, comme si ils étaient drogués. L'oiseau réussit même à crever les yeux du Basilic, ce que Jedusort leur confirma gentiment. Ils n'avaient donc plus de problème a ce faire à ce sujet. Potter découvrit qu'il y avait une épée dans le choixpeau, puisque c'était effectivement pas un chapeau ordinaire. C'est là qu'il se dit que si Adler avait la classe de part la couleur parfaite de son plumage, le phénix était quand même cool de part ses capacités magiques.

Il reçut un coup de bec sur le sommet de son crâne, ce qui ne le fit pas douter une seconde de l'identité du volatile sur sa tête. C'était comme si ce piaf avait deviné ces pensées. Il se demandait d'ailleurs comment il était arrivé là, autant le phénix pouvait se téléporter d'un endroit à un autre, autant le corbeau était un corbeau.

Jedusort pendant ce temps donnait des ordres au basilic pour tuer Potter, pendant que Ron tentait de l'aider en lançant des sorts sur la peau impénétrable au sorts. Harry se défendait bien à l'épée, repoussant les attaques du basilic.

Potter réussi à donner un coup violent d'épée qui manqua de tuer le serpent, malheureusement pour lui ce n'était pas une réussite total vu que le serpent en avait profité pour le transpercer avec un de ses crocs. Adler en avait profité pour filer ennuyer Jedusort. Kurt se demandait vraiment ce qu'il foutait là, il ne trouvait pas de solution pour aidé Harry qui était en mauvaise posture.

Pendant ce temps, Neville avait fait son boulot et McGonagal et Mrs Potter avaient fait le déplacement avec pour le plus grand regret de Kurt, la présence hurticante et malhodorante de Rogue. Potter fut à l'abri en un rien de temps, Rogue et McGonagal réussissant vaguement a contenir le serpent millénaire. Kurt couru se mettre avec le reste du groupe et remarqua que Harry n'allait pas très bien, visiblement le venin de basilic était efficace. Il regarda Adler qui s'échinait à embêter Jedusort, déconcentrant par la même occasion la créature. C'est là qu'il eut une idée.

_-Mrs Potter ! Métamorphoser mon corbeau en coq! _

Elle ne réagissait pas. Pleurant avec son fils dans les bras. Il fut contraint de la claquer violemment.

_-Métamorphoser ce corbeau en coq sinon Harry est vraiment condamné._

Cela lui prit quelque secondes pour se concentrer mais Lily Potter réussie à changer l'oiseau noir en un coq de bruyère.

Adler se sentit soudain faible, surtout quand il remarqua que ses battements d'ailes ne le portait plus, il cria d'horreur et se rendit compte qu'il faisait le même bruit qu'un de ces coq prétentieux ! Il cria d'indignation. Un sorcier avait osé le réduire à un coq, ce qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout, il cria de toute ses forces pour le faire savoir.

Le coq métamorphosé ne permettait pas de tuer un basilic, du moins ce n'était pas mortel pour celui-ci, c'était cependant très désagréable et cela l'affaiblissait. Comprenant ce qu'il se passait, le graisseux professeur réussit à saisir l'épée restée au sol pour ensuite infliger au basilic une estocade mortel.

Le professeur qui s'y connaissait bien en magie noir, détruisit après un livre avec un des crochets du Basilic, faisant par la même occasion disparaître le souvenir de Tom Jedusort. Fumseck pleura sur les _« terribles blessures du Harry-a-sa-moman »_ et Potter fut guéri.

Ginny se réveilla dans les bras de son professeur de potion et elle eut la sottise de se mettre à rougir, chose que remarqua au passage Lily Potter.


	7. Chapter 7

Dubfqfaegegzeg

* * *

**Début**

* * *

**Le pouvoir de la haine.**

**Les personnages sont de JKR, que vous connaissez tous je l'espère.**

**Chapitre –7- L'été c'est chaud.**

**_Précédemment _**

Le professeur qui s'y connaissait bien en magie noir, détruisit après un livre à l'aide d'un crochets de Basilic, faisant par la même occasion disparaître le souvenir de Tom Jedusort. Fumseck pleura sur les _« terribles blessures du Harry-a-sa-moman »_ et Potter fut guéri.

Ginny se réveilla dans les bras de son professeur de potion et elle eut la sottise de se mettre à rougir, chose que remarqua au passage Lily Potter.

**__****Fin du précédemment **

Adler profita de l'inattention général pour aller goûter le Basilic. Il ne s'arrêta que quand le professeur McGonagal annula la métamorphose en coq que le pauvre corbeau avait subit. Il profita d'ailleurs d'un moment où Kurt proférait des excuses à Mrs Potter pour tout simplement faire un besoin naturelle sur l'épaule de son maître, laissant une magnifique trace blanche très douteuse.

Ils remontèrent ensuite tous ensemble à l'aide du phénix qui pouvait vraiment porté des charges lourdes. Ils durent passés à l'infirmerie pour se faire ausculter, si bien que c'est là bas qu'ils se firent engueuler par les professeurs et par sa mère pour Harry.

Dumbledore arriva quelques minutes plus tard pour emporter Harry dans son bureau afin de discuter de certaines choses.

Curieuse et intéressante coïncidence, ce fut aussi le jour ou les pied de mandragore arrivèrent à terme et que Rogue put se lancer dans la fabrication de la potion, il en profita pour _« emprunter »_ Kurt. Il servit d'assistant à l'irascible professeur pendant plus de cinq heures, il y avait quelque chose de sensuel dans les gestes du professeur bien qu'il n'oserait jamais le dire, de peur que celui-ci le condamne à lui laver les cheveux.

Le soir même, un festin fut organisé pour célébrer le retour des pétrifiés dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Dumbledore en profita pour saluer le courage exceptionnel des Gryffondors et de lui -même... Ainsi que l'action salvatrice de Neville et des professeurs de Poudlard. Il remercia ensuite une nouvelle fois le professeur Rogue mais son assistant pour la potion parfaite qu'ils avaient fait. Dumbledore avait malheureusement eu la mémoire un peu courte en oubliant la participation essentiel de son phénix et de Adler, le dernier en profita pour voler le chapeau de Dumbledore.

Les examens arrivaient vite et bien sûr avec ceux-ci les révisions, Kurt profita cependant de ces derniers moments avant les examens pour renouer un peu avec Neville et les autres, les plates-excuses qui lui avaient été présenté aidant beaucoup. Il avait d'ailleurs eut raison de faire ça vu que Dumbledore annula purement et simplement les examens de fin d'année pour ceux qui ne passaient pas les Buses ou Aspics. D'ailleurs, les résultats ne seraient connus que fin août,le temps que les élèves de septième et cinquième années qui avaient été pétrifiés puissent passé leurs épreuves après une révision intense pendant une bonne partie de l'été, cela ne concernait que quelques élève mais c'était tout de même important.

Ils partirent le lendemain, pour certains la tête était lourde, spécifiquement pour ceux comme Kurt qui avait fait un peu trop la fête. Il avait rejoint la fête qu'organisait les frères Weasley dans leur dortoir de Gryffondor, où il y avait pour une fois beaucoup de monde cette année et beaucoup trop d'alcool. Hermione n'avait d'ailleurs pas beaucoup aimé cette fête et était partit, tandis que Ron, Harry et Neville avaient apprécié la compagnie des Gryffondors plus âgés. Le lendemain matin donc, ils avaient tous plus ou moins la tête au niveau de la zone fécale.

Ils trouvèrent cependant un compartiment au calme et grâce à la magie ( qu'ils avaient le droit d'utiliser dans le train ) ils purent dormir sans être gênés par les autres ou encore la lumière, dormant un peu les uns sur les autres.

Ils revinrent à eux grâce à Hermione qui leur dit que le train arrivait dans dix minutes et qu'ils feraient mieux de se changer si ils ne voulaient pas se retrouver à passer pour des clowns auprès des moldus.

C'est sûr le quai qu'ils se séparèrent, Neville précisant que cette année, l'anniversaire serais chez lui si sa grand-mère était de bonne humeur. Ils se quittèrent tous en se promettant de s'écrire les uns les autres.

Kurt était triste de se séparer de ses camarades même si d'un autre côté, cela voulait dire qu'il allait pouvoir reprendre les recherches beaucoup plus sérieusement avec son grand-père. Celui-ci était de bonne humeur, ce qui annonçait une conversation difficile. Effectivement son grand-père avait fait une trouvaille ou plutôt avait réussis à démontrer une série de coïncidences et celles-ci s'avéraient si ce n'est majeur, tout du moins inquiétante, vu qu'elle obligeait Kurt à revoir son opinion sur la théorie numéro un et la reprendre au même niveau que son grand-père.

Cela l'énerva prodigieusement, vu qu'il détestait faire des tests et des expériences pour rien, il avait perdu son temps pendant un an. La théorie n'était sans doute pas juste à 100% mais elle avait le mérite d'être assez large pour être modifiée. Le plus gros problème qu'il eut cet été fut de réussir à trouver du temps pour lui-même, entre les recherches, le courrier et ses sorties chez les skin-head qu'il connaissait, il n'avait plus vraiment de temps pour lui-même. C'est d'ailleurs durant une soirée organisé par un certain Dudley Dursley qu'il perdit son pucelage avec une fille que le susnommé cherchait à avoir, pauvre Dudley.

C'était une étape dans la vie de tout homme et il venait de la franchir avec une quasi-inconnue qu'il ne reverrait sans doute jamais dans sa vie, c'était la jeunesse.

D'ailleurs, c'est après cela qu'il remarqua que ses hormones le tiraillait anormalement, il pensait beaucoup trop aux filles et pas assez aux choses plus importante. Il se souvenait que Potter lui avait dit que Dumbledore considérait que l'amour était la plus grande magie, c'était d'un ridicule, un je t'aime ne sauvait personne du sortilège de mort. Seule une absence total de sentiments pouvait être efficace, du moins c'est ce que disaient Lucas, même si la colère pouvait être utile vu qu'il était partisan du côté obscur de la force pour sa part.

Le temps passait et c'est juste avant l'anniversaire de Neville et Harry qu'il reçut l'invitation pour lui et son grand-père. Il répondit par la positive pour lui-même tandis qu'il dut mettre les formes pour que son grand-père soit tranquille sans que cela ne soit impolis.

Il se retrouva donc dans un âtre de cheminé assez imposant, attendant que ses hôtes arrivent pour lui ouvrir le passage. Ce fut une étrange créature qui lui ouvrit le passage, se présentant sous le nom de Dobby, l'elfe de maison. La créature le conduisit vers la porte qui s'ouvrit toute seule. Cette porte menait vraisemblablement au Hall, du moins au vue de la forme de la pièce, qui n'était composée que d'escalier et de riches décoration, cela ne pouvait être qu'un hall d'entrée. Les hôtes attendaient là en ordre de bataille, le patriarche à l'arrière, la main droite sur l'épaule de son héritier, tandis que la gauche était dans la main de sa femme. L'héritier quand a lui avait les mains le long du corps, faussement détendu, après tout son père lui avait demandé de faire bonne impression. Il fit ce qu'il avait lu dans le livre d'étiquette sorcière, il s'inclina pour donner un baise-main à la mère, puis serra la main du fils avant de finir par le père, agréant à chacun des propriétaires des lieux un commentaire agréable.

Vu que Drago était quasiment de son âge, c'est lui qui fit la visite de la maison du hall vers le salon d'été, qui était sensé être plus frais mais qui était d'une chaleur étouffante à cause de la période caniculaire qu'ils avaient atteint cette été. Dans ce salon d'été, qui ressemblait plus à un patio espagnole, étaient servis l'apéritif, c'était un autre mot pour dire champagne et petits-fours maison.

Ils trinquèrent en murmurant son nom, ce que Kurt trouva un peu trop, après tout il savait que Malefoy senior était intéresser par ses recherches mais il ne lésinait pas sur les moyens. C'est à ce moment là qu'il fit un impair en félicitant la cuisinière pour ses magnifiques petit-fours.

_-Ce sont nos Elfes de maison qui préparent les repas._

Quitte à faire un second impair, il fallait mieux qu'il rattrape le premier, c'est pourquoi il coupa la parole au maître de maison.

_-J'avais totalement oublié qu'ils existaient, il faut dire que mon père préféra les tuer plutôt qu'il ne révélasse ses secrets, il est évident qu'une dame distingué comme votre épouse n'est pas sujette aux tâches domestiques_.

Le sourire contraint de l'époux se détendit légèrement, signe qu'il avait rattrapé potentiellement le coup. Il enchaîna d'ailleurs avec des sujets sans intérêts comme le Quidditch et l'école. L'apéritif n'était pas sujet aux conversations sérieuses, ni le repas en lui-même. D'ailleurs le repas était aussi de qualité, ce qui s'expliquait au vue des origines française des Malefoy, pour qui l'art culinaire était très importante, bien qu'emprunt d'un grand classicisme. C'était visiblement la mère de Drago, Narcissa qui commandait aux elfes. Il regarda en face de lui pour voir la femme lancer d'un regard sec un ordre à l'elfe. Lucius présidait la table tandis que Drago était aux côté de sa mère.

Ce qui lui plus beaucoup était le choix au niveau des différents plats, il avait le choix entre différentes entrées, chaude et froide, cinq plats différents et le dessert était sur commande, celui-ci était réalisé pendant qu'ils mangeaient le fromage. Il goûta donc de spécialité sorcière française et se dit que moldus ou non, ces stupides coq était effectivement des patrons dans l'art culinaire, même si il n'aurait pas rogner sur un Cheeseburger.

Son dessert arriva en même temps que les autres, bien avant qu'il n'ait finit la dégustation de fromage d' Auvergne, sans doute une région française, il reconnut un fromage très taxé aux États-Unis, le bleu d'Auvergne, qui était un peu trop fort en goût pour lui.

Une fois le dessert terminés, le maître de maison lui proposa d'aller dans le fumoir, un regard vers son fils fit résonner dans la tête à Kurt une douce musique latine _« Tu quoque mi fili ». _La maîtresse de maison pour sa part rejoignait ses quartiers après avoir salué l'invité, soit lui-même.

Le fumoir était d'une dimension beaucoup plus intimiste, parler dans une salle où votre voix se perdait n'était guère agréable. Il eut droit a un cigare d'une taille respectable ainsi qu'un verre d'hydromel avant que Lucius lui propose de s'asseoir dans un fauteuil en cuivre imposant qui se trouvait comme par hasard dans un cercle parfait composé de trois sièges et d'une table basse. Drago avait l'air déçu de n'avoir reçu de cigare et qu'au lieu de boire de l'hydromel, il se retrouvait avec une vulgaire bièreaubeurre, il avait cependant l'habitude de ce traitement.

Kurt s'installa confortablement dans son fauteuil, posant sa jambe droite au dessus de sa cuisse gauche, il profita de l'installation des deux autres pour humer profondément les différents arômes qu'il y avait dans le cigare. La conversation commença sur des banalités, c'était de coutume et après que Malefoy lui ait allumé son cigare à l'aide de sa baguette, la vraie raison de sa présence apparu.

_-Ce que je me demande c'est ce qu'une personne brillante tel que vous fait en troisième année de Poudlard alors qu'il devrait entrer en cinquième._

_-Vous savez, la vie vous joue parfois des tours, la vérité est que j'ai du longtemps garder le lit quand j'étais petit, une personne qui poursuivait mon grand-père avait réussit à m'atteindre et il a dut attendre de réussir à le tuer pour pouvoir me soigner._

_-Quel plaie, cela devait être un ennemis des plus dangereux, qu'avait donc fait votre grand-père pour s'attirer de pareille foudre._

_-Il avait tué, torturer et mutilé toute la famille de cet homme, j'avoue ne pas me souvenir de l'ordre exacte. _

La réplique avait jeté un froid mais après tout c'était vrai, c'est d'ailleurs comme ça que les soldats allemands avaient capturé deux sorciers, ces idiots s'étaient neutralisés eux-mêmes, cela bien sûr il n'allait pas le préciser.

_-C'est quand vous étiez malade que vous vous êtes penché sur les potions ?_

_-J'ai commencé en première année, nous n'avions pas souvent l'occasion de rester au même endroit et je ne pouvais pas rester éveillé très longtemps, ce qui fait que je n'ai pu recevoir qu'une éducation partielle._

_-C'est bien dommage, vous auriez fait des merveilles, Drago a bénéficier comme moi de l'enseignement d'un professeur dès son plus jeune âge, ainsi que des cours de manières par sa mère._

_-C'est sans doute ce qui fait de lui un élève brillant, même si Granger était major en fin de première année, il faut se souvenir que le par cœur ne fait pas de vous un grand sorcier. _

L'hôte approuvait ses paroles, bien qu'au fond de lui il sache que Granger n'était pas seulement capable d'apprendre des livres mais aussi de les comprendre, il lui manquait la rigueur scientifique mais c'était sans doute à cause de son côté lion.

_-Je dois avouer que vous m'avez intrigué pendant le conseil de discipline..._

_-Qui avait-il de si intriguant._

_-Vos recherches bien sûr. Vous souhaitez vous orienter vers les potions ?_

_-Je dois vous avouer que je ne sais pas, je me verrais bien faire de la recherche, par contre je pense que je ne resterais pas seulement aux potions, la magie permet de combiné les différentes formes de magie apprissent à Poudlard._

_-Le métier de langue de plomb au département des mystères, il est quasiment impossible d'y rentrer sans prouver des capacités théorique et magique des plus pointus, d'ailleurs vos recherches s'orientent vers quels potions ?_

_-J'imagine bien qu'il me faudra un temps abandonner mes recherches pour me concentrer sur les études et seulement ça mais j'ai le temps encore. Si mes recherches aboutissent, je pense pouvoir très rapidement créer toute les potions que l'on puisse imaginer. Cela va de la potion pour lisser les cheveux à des potions nous rendant immortel, plus intelligent, augmentant notre puissance magique ou nous permettant de développé d'autres formes de magie._

_-Vous savez que la plupart des maîtres de potion ne créent que quelques potions dans toutes leurs carrière ? _Fit Drago légèrement moqueur.

_-Et vous vous demandez quel est la différence entre eux et moi ? Sous-entendant que je ne suis qu'un prétentieux. Je ne vous en veux pas, je vous arrête,_ alors que le blond allait faire des excuses sous le regard acier de son père. _La différence est qu'ils utilisent ce qu'on appelle en science le tâtonnement pour trouver la bonne recette. J'aborde les potions d'une toute autre manière, j'essaye de rationaliser notre façon de voir les ingrédients, après fabriquer une potion deviendra beaucoup plus facile, il me faudra juste de trouver les effets que je veux et ensuite avec la connaissance des ingrédients, de la magie et du corps du sorcier, je pourrais faire exactement ce que je veux, bien que cela puisse prendre quelques semaines. Tout le problème étant de classer de façon logique et parfaite les ingrédients de potion. Voudriez-vous une démonstration de ce que peut produire la logique ?_

_-Nous en serions ravis. _Fit le père.

Il tendit un paquet de bonbon au père qui en prit un.

_-Je pense qu'il vous faudrait plutôt une dizaine de ces machins._

Cela énerva quelque peu son hôte, pas vraiment ravis d'avaler une dizaine de pilule ressemblant étrangement à des mentos moldus, sans doute à cause de leur couleur bleu clair.

_-Et qu'est-il censé se produire ? Je ne ressent pas de différence. _Fit au bout d'une minute de silence le cobaye.

_-Ce n'est pas fait pour se manifester tout de suite, cela prendra une dizaines de minutes avant de faire effet mais devrait durer un peu plus de six heures._

Il tenta de meubler la conversation pendant ces quelques minutes mais les autres ne voulaient pas vraiment parler, attendant avec une certaine appréhension les effets de la pilule. Ils finirent par s'impatienter, Lucius s'essuya le front vu qu'il avait sentit des goûtes de sueur perlés dessus. C'est là que Kurt reprit la parole.

_-Je pense que cela devient bon, vous m'excuserez, j'ai peut-être un peu forcé le dosage, j'espère que le résultat vous plaira comme ça._

_-Cette potion fait suer ?_

_-Pas du tout, je suppose que vous connaissez des sortilèges dépendant de la puissance du sorcier ?_

_-Vous voulez dire les sortilèges drainant._

_-Ceux là, je pense qu'il faudrait en utiliser un que vous utilisez de temps en temps pour que vous puissiez comparer mais dites moi avant de le faire._

Le sujet prit quelques minutes avant de choisir une invocation ex nihilo, qui coûtait beaucoup d'énergie au sorcier vu que cela creusait directement dans la magie pour faire la créature et que si elle était détruite alors on perdait cette énergie, si on l'annulait alors on pouvait récupérer une partie de la magie dépensée.

_-Métamorphose ex nihilo, le Serpensortia._

_-Je vois, juste quelques questions. Il avait sortit son carnet de notes. Vous comptez invoquer quoi comme espèce ? Et votre serpent fait quel taille en temps normal._

Lucius répondit de mauvaise grâce à l'interrogatoire.

_-Vipère Aspic noir, elle dépasse les trois mètres. Serpensortia. _Fit-il avec la même conviction que d'habitude.

Lucius manqua de tomber de son fauteuil quand il constata son acte de magie, au lieu d'un serpent déjà impressionnant quand il faisait trois mètre, celui-ci dépassait allègrement la quinzaine de mètres, il se congratula pour sa performance vu qu'il avait réussis à enrouler le serpent sur lui même sans quoi il aurait sans aucun doute casser quelque chose.

_-Je pense que vous comprenez maintenant l'effet de cette pilule. _

L'hôte reprit ses esprits, il n'avait jamais sentit autant de puissance couler dans ses veines.

_-C'est des plus intéressant. F_it-il après avoir enlevé le serpent.

Lucius n'était pas content, il s'était relâché pendant quelques secondes, se laissant aller à son propre contentement, ce que son invité avait noté.

_-Je pense qu'il est plus que temps pour moi de rentrer ? Il se fait tard et ce n'est guère une bonne habitude de se coucher si tardivement._

_-Nous n'avons même pas eu le temps de discuter affaire ?_

_-Qu'avez vous a me proposer ?_

_-Que puis-je vous apporter Von Stein ?_

_-Je ne sais pas, si je crois certaines rumeurs, il serait possible qu'un jour celui qu'on ne doit pas nommer revienne, du moins c'est ce que croit le camp de la « lumière »_ fit-il en insistant sur le mot « lumière ».

Au froncement de sourcil de Malefoy, qui fut suivit par celui de son fils, il vit qu'il avait retenue leur attention et qu'il s'aventurait sur un chemin escarpé.

_-Je ne vois pas très bien ce que je viens faire là dedans._ Murmura Malefoy après un long silence.

_-Restons dans la supposition qu'il revienne, le cas échéant, cela risquerait de devenir dangereux pour moi, j'imagine que mes recherches pourraient l'intéressé, pas obligatoirement pour lui-même mais vous voyez ce que je veux dire._ Le noble hocha la tête. _Soyons réaliste, si il en a après moi, je serais capturé, torturé et sûrement tué et je ne souhaite aucun des trois, c'est pourquoi il me faudrait quelqu'un pour que je ne passe pas par ces cases, quelqu'un pouvant m'introniser comme une personne de confiance. Je pense que vous êtes cette personne._

_-Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça ?_

_-Vous portez la marque des ténèbres, votre fils déteste les sangs de bourbes et les moldus ce qui est forcément dû à vous ou a sa mère, votre sang est des plus purs, je doute que vous n'ayez jamais rencontrez le seigneur des ténèbres au moins comme un sympathisant et je ne crois pas que vous soyez si facile à contrôler par l'imperium, si votre serpent mesure 3 mètres au départ. Je dois continuer ?_

_-Restons dans l'hypothèse, si j'en crois les rumeurs, les personnes gravitant autours du seigneurs des ténèbres restent au service de celui-ci, ils n'étaient pas vraiment des conseillers si je puis dire, du moins à ce qu'en disent les rumeurs._

_-Voilà ce que je leurs proposeraient si je rencontraient des mangemorts en liberté, je leur dirait que leur maître serait sans doute satisfait qu'ils aient des armes que ne peuvent posséder les membres du camp des lumières, que d'avoir des informations de ce type l'intéresseraient. Bien sûr, ces mangemorts sont sans doute plus à même de juger de l'utilité des mes recherches, si elles le sont, leur maître sera content de leurs trouvailles, si ils jugent qu'elles sont sans utilités alors ils auront juste perdus un peu de leur temps._

_-J'imagine qu'ils seraient intéressé par ces recherches, je le suis moi-même. N'avez vous pas de désir plus immédiat ?_

_-Effectivement, mon grand-père voudrait que je m'initie à la magie de l'esprit._

_-C'est une branche noir de la magie._

_-Oui et non, tout ce qui touche à l'organisation de l'esprit ainsi qu'a la défense de l'esprit n'est pour moi pas de la magie noir, l'attaque de l'esprit d'un autre en est mais la défense ou l'organisation de son esprit ne sont guère noires en soit non ?_

_-En effet, je possède quelques livres à ce sujet, vous souhaiteriez que je vous les envoient ?_

_-Je vous serais redevable._

Après quelques civilités, il réussit a s'enfuit par la cheminée, il avait obtenu tout ce qu'il voulait ce soir. Il ne souhaitait pas rejoindre le seigneur des ténèbres ou ses suivants, il souhaitait simplement avoir une porte disponible pour frapper son ennemi, en bonus il obtenait quasiment un accès à la bibliothèque secrète de la famille Malefoy.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, il fut débordé de travail, son grand-père l'obligeait à faire des tas de calculs mathématique censé montré la corrélations entre différents termes, une méthode exploratrice que ne maîtrisait pas l'aîné des Stein, vu qu'il avait toujours été nul en mathématique. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de faire la fête quand même de temps en temps, si bien que le 31 juillet quand il fut chez Neville, il portait d'énormes cernes sous les yeux comme maquillage. Quelques personnes présentent l'année précédente n'étaient pas venue ou n'avaient pas été invité, c'était surtout le cas chez les rouges et or.

Le séjour de trois jours fut rythmé par beaucoup de rires et quelques mauvais coups de la part des jumeaux Weasley . Les Poufsouffles s'unirent contre la grand-mère de Neville qui n'était pas vraiment heureuse d'avoir son petit fils pour petit fils, lui reprochant par exemple ses résultats pas « aussi extraordinaire que ça » et mettant ça sur le compte de sa maison. Cela ne plut guère à l'ensemble des Poufsouffles qui expliquèrent que si on regardait les résultats aux examens, Serdaigle était première, Poufsouffle seconde, Gryffondor troisième et Serpentard bon dernier, alors Judith expliqua aimablement à la grand-mère qu'elle pouvait se mettre ces préjugés où elle le pensait.

Il remarqua que ses cheveux blond détaché, accompagné de très jolie yeux bleus enragé rendaient la jeune fille encore plus désirable. Il se flagella mentalement, enfouissant aussi loin qu'il pouvait cette pensée impur, heureusement qu'il avait quelques bases en magie de l'esprit maintenant. Il mit cela sous l'effet de la testostérone qui rendait les hommes proche de la bête sauvage qu'ils sont.

Heureusement Adler était là pour le rappeler à l'ordre quand il s'égarait, à l'aide de son bec pointu qu'il adorait planter partout sur lui, afin de l'embêter dès que ces pensées s'égaraient. Il avait remarquer que celui-ci appréciait beaucoup Harry, essayant désespérément de faire des cheveux de Harry un nid convenable.

La soirée d'anniversaire fut violemment arrosé, si bien que certaines personnes se lâchèrent plus que permis, du moins c'est ce qu'on lui raconta. Ayant accumulé trop de soirée sans sommeil, il manqua une grosse partie de la soirée quand il s'endormit, pour se réveiller que bien trop tard.

Des couples ne durant que le temps de l'alcool, c'était courant à cet âge, quand les connexions neuronales se remettaient en places, ou plutôt n'était plus bloquées par l'agent alcool alors les buveurs d'un soir se rendaient compte de leurs hardiesses.

Pour sa part le sommeil lui avait sans doute évité quelques désagréments, notamment la gueule de bois, un mal répandu auquel il ne s'était pas intéressé pour le moment, il ferait sans doute un tabac, cependant ceux qui feraient le plus grand bénéfice serait sûrement les producteurs d'alcools sorciers, il devait donc par conséquent trouver un moyen pour avoir une participation non négligeable au bénéfice de ses sociétés, sans quoi le bénéfice serait pas si intéressant.

Il avait des soupçons sur certaines compagnie médicale, crée la maladie et le médicament était sans doute un excellent moyen de se faire un maximum de bénéfice, c'était sans doute pour cela que les gens pensaient que la peste gay ( apparue depuis une quinzaines d'année ) était une création de l'homme mal contrôlé.

Cette maladie était encore peu répandue dans les milieux qu'il fréquentait, inconnue des sorciers qui avaient d'ailleurs des sortilèges très efficace de contraception et pour éviter les maladies, très peu de ses « amis » traînait avec des gens susceptibles d'avoir cette maladie. En parlant de ses « amis », il avait remarqué que la plupart étaient assez bête et n'entrevoyait pas grand chose des manipulations qu'effectuaient leurs gouvernements. Ils pourraient s'avérer peut-être un jour utile, le réseau était composé de quelques bergers, très organisés et pour la plupart très intelligents, tandis que leur troupeaux tenaient plus de la bande de loups que des moutons, le loup le plus fort dirigeait les opérations tandis que le berger établissait les plans.

Il voyait bien les mouvements qu'il y avait chez les plus vieux même si il ne les fréquentaient pas pour le moment, il restait avec les jeunes, jusqu'à un certaine âge, c'était une sorte de club où des jeunes aimant la même musique se retrouvait en compagnie de plus vieux, bien sûr c'était pas juste une question de musique mais aussi de pensées.

Le nazisme n'était pas logique, du moins si on le regardait du premier abords, il disait que certaines races étaient inférieurs tandis qu'une était supérieur, c'était faux et il le savait, tout le génie de Hitler reposait sur un principe simple, avoir une ennemi soude les rangs. En excluant les minorités et les cela lui permis de contrôler le reste de la population qui le suivait comme un grand mouton. Il ne faut pas se leurrer, il détestait toutes ces minorités mais son vrai objectif restait la conquête du monde.

Quelque part, Voldemort ressemblait beaucoup à ce personnage, il excluait une minorité pas obligatoirement très bien intégrer dans la société sorcière et flattait l'ego d'une minorité de sorciers ayant le sang «pur ». Selon Potter il n'avait pas le sang pur mais était un sang-mêlé, comme Hitler qui était loin d'être un grand blond au yeux bleus. L'important n'était pas là, Voldemort voulait conquérir le monde et pour cela il devait s'affirmer au niveau national avant de partir à la conquête du monde. Il se demandait d'ailleurs le sort que Voldemort comptait réserver aux moldus, il imaginait bien un massacre mais ce serait idiot de sa part. Déjà, si les moldus étaient au courant de l'existence des sorciers, il n'était pas sûr que les possesseurs de baguettes puissent gagner, ils risqueraient d'atteindre le projet GERONIMO, si ce projet n'était pas un mythe.

Ce projet était assez simple et datait de la guerre froide, si les américains perdaient la guerre alors ils lanceraient tout leurs missiles nucléaires, de ce fait plus aucunes vie ne serait possible, sauf éventuellement dans un bunker de l'armée américaines. C'était la solution pour deux cas, l'attaque d' Aliens et l'attaque d'une force terrestre étrangère. Pour les Aliens, c'était à cause du président acteur ou plutôt de l'acteur président.

Avoir ces pensées était peu utile pour sa mission première, la vengeance pour la mort de son père, d'un autre côté, il devait prévoir son futur en cas de réussite. Le gouvernement américain connaissait l'existence de la magie où du moins le chef de la CIA, le président n'étant pas informé de tout, pour des raisons de sécurité. Cela pouvait paraître ridicule d'un certain point de vue mais c'était aussi très logique, les présidents duraient huit ans maximum, ce qui rendait nécessaire la dissimulation de certaines informations par les agences d'états.

Si un jour il devait se reconvertir, ce serait sans aucun doute sa première cible vu que c'était l'organisation la plus susceptible de l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il voulait, loin devant les sorciers qui étaient très désorganisé.

Le côté positif est qu'il pourrait jouer sur le fait que son père et grand-père étaient d'anciens scientifique travaillant dans ce centre. D'ailleurs il était peu probable qu'ils ne soient pas tout les deux espionner de manière discrète.

Comme lui avait dit son grand-père, derrière tout grand homme il y a une femme qui tire les ficelles et bien qu'il ne soit pas vrai pour un certains nombre de cas, cela restait vrai dans la plupart des cas, il devait donc faire attention a celle qu'y accompagnerait son passage sur terre, il faudrait qu'elle soit intelligente et influençable, ce qui n'était pas du tout incompatible.

Il n'avait cependant pas que cela a penser, la rentrée arrivait et il était temps de faire un tour au chemin de traverse pour acheter quelques livres mais aussi des vêtements, il n'échappait pas à la règle, il allait atteindre ses seize ans et il avait eu une poussé de croissance assez violente pendant l'été. Il dépassera encore plus ses camarades qu'avant mais ce n'était pas le plus important.

Il ne l'avait pas remarqué mais son caractère avait légèrement changé au cours de l'été, il devenait de plus en plus facilement irritable et nerveux. Son grand-père le rendait fou avec ces démonstrations plus scabreuses les unes que les autres et de son côté il se laissait gagner par le désespoir de ne jamais trouvé.

Il se retrouva à bord du Poudlard express sans même s'en rendre compte avec Adler sur l'épaule qui en profita pour lui lâcher une fiente sur l'épaule. Il pesta contre l'oiseau et nettoya son épaule d'un sort. La magie était faite tels qu'il fut obligé de passé au toilette pour nettoyer son vêtement, il avait mit trop de temps pour réagir et une partie visqueuse avait transpercé le tissus pour atteindre sa peau.

Il avait d'ailleurs aucune idée de pourquoi Adler se comportait comme ça depuis quelques mois, c'était assez énervant qu'un oiseau vous chie dessus une fois par jour. Les toilettes étaient bien sûr occupée, il dut prendre son mal en patience. Au bout de dix minutes, il était à bout et toqua plusieurs fois, ce fut Ginny Weasley qui lui répondit.

_-C'est occupé ! _

_-Weasley ! J'ai de la merde de corbeau sur l'épaule si tu m'ouvres pas j'utilise un sort !_

Il eut pour toute réponse un chuchotement en réponse ,visiblement elle n'était pas seule dans cette pièce, il y avait des coins plus normaux pour se bécoter. Il attendit quelques secondes et mit sa menace à exécution après une dernière mise en garde.

Il tomba sur une scène plus pathétique qu'il pensait, Ginny était avec une de ses amies dont il ne voyait pas le visage mais si il en croyait le papier humide un peu partout et ce qu'il ressentait, l'amie de Ginny était en train de pleurer avant qu'il n'arrive.

Il fit comme si de rien n'était, après tout ce n'était pas son affaire et il nettoya la tâche sur son vêtement avec un peu d'eau et de savon avant de changer de haut. En regardant dans le miroir pendant qu'il se changeait, il remarqua que ces cicatrices étaient encore plus visible qu'avant l'été, son changement de taille les avaient fait grandirent elle aussi. C'était un héritage direct des expériences que son grand-père avait effectués sur lui.

Il remarqua aussi des yeux blond entouré d'une crinière blonde le regarder droit dans les yeux par miroir interposé. Les yeux étaient rougies par les pleurs mais restait intriguant, comme si elle savait exactement qui il était, ses cheveux n'étaient pas soignés et cela tenait effectivement plus de la crinière sauvage que de cheveux féminins. Cette fille avait un certains charme, si l'on regardait à travers de sa façon de s'habiller assez peu commune. Il lui sourit avant de s'éclipser quelques secondes plus tard.

Elle faisait partie de la catégorie des fantômes de Poudlard. Elle n'avait pas assez de charisme et de point commun avec les autres filles pour réussir à s'imposer, résultat elle était l'une des bêtes étrange de sa promotion et les autres élèves profitait de son apparente faiblesse pour se défouler par la parole ou les blagues de mauvais goût.

Il savait cependant qu'il aurait oublié son visage d'ici une vingtaine de minutes et que ces pensées seraient sortis de son esprit juste quelques heures plus tard, c'était le principe fondamentale de l'indifférence.


	8. Chapter 8

Dubfqfaegegzeg

* * *

**Début**

* * *

**Le pouvoir de la haine.**

**Les personnages sont de JKR, que vous connaissez tous je l'espère.**

**Chapitre –8- Troisième année.**

**_Précédemment _**

Il savait cependant qu'il aurait oublié son visage d'ici une vingtaine de minutes et que ces pensées seraient sortis de son esprit juste quelques heures plus tard, c'était le principe fondamentale de l'indifférence.

Quelques panaches de fumées plus tard, il pouvait voir Poudlard et songeait déjà à ce qu'il allait faire de cette année, beaucoup de choses devaient changer.

**__****Fin du précédemment **

Le soleil commençait à faire ses adieux quand le train s'arrêta assez brusquement tandis que les lumières s'éteignaient, il pesta contre le fait que des gens lui était tomber dessus. Quelques secondes avant ce arrêt brutal, Harry et son parrain, un certain Sirius avait fait une danse de la victoire dans le compartiment. Il se demandait pourquoi il n'avait pas plutôt rejoint le compartiment avec les frères Weasley ou encore celui des Poufsouffles avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait justement choisit ce groupe pour rester dans l'entourage de Potter.

Il faisait tout d'un coup assez froid, décidément L'écosse était un pays des plus glacial. Il se rendit compte que c'était un peu exagéré quand il vit que les fenêtres étaient couverte de givre et qu'une main noirâtre ouvrit la porte qui les séparaient du couloir. Les habits de la créature lui rappela vaguement la tenue de l'empereur dans la guerre des étoiles, tenue qu'il considérait ridicule.

La bestiole, vu que ce n'était pas un sorcier ouvrit la bouche et commença a aspirer l'air, ou du moins c'est ce qu'elle aurait fait si c'était l'air qui l'intéressait mais il sentit rapidement tout ses sentiments positifs quitter son esprit remplacé par les moments douloureux de son enfance.

Ce qu'il ressentait était terrible mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de la torture mental que subissait Harry, heureusement pour celui-ci, son autre oncle lança un sort contre la créature et la pièce se réchauffa tout de suite.

Le jeune sorcier rejoint Morphée quelques seconde plus tard, tandis que Kurt avait un mal de tête des plus carabiné pour sa part. La belle au bois dormant sortit de son sommeil quelques minutes plus tard sous les yeux attentifs de tout le compartiment, de son côté, Kurt avait été au toilette cherché un peu d'eau pour prendre une aspirine.

Ils finirent par arriver au château et se firent alpaguer par la sous-directrice, chef de la maison Gryffondor mais aussi professeur de métamorphose. Le « ils » était pour Harry, Hermione et lui.

Le bureau de la sous-directrice n'était pas vide, en effet la mère de Potter attendait visiblement son rejeton, elle semblait un peu protectrice avec son fils mais avait réussie à lui éviter la honte suprême de la mère paniqué pour son fils. Elle partit rejoindre la grande salle après s'être assurée que Harry allait bien. Ils sortirent tout les deux puisque McGonagal voulait une discussion privé avec les deux derniers élèves.

_-Bon, je vais faire simple, l'emploi du temps ne vous permet pas de suivre toutes les options que vous avez choisie, particulièrement pour vous Mrs Granger._

_-Vous souhaitez qu'on élimine certaines options ?_

_-Non, Mrs Granger, j'ai pas envoyé tout un tas de formulaire au ministère pour rien, je n'ai pas fait toute ces démarches pour vous faire changer d'avis. J'ai convaincu le ministère que vous étiez deux élèves particulièrement assidu, c'est ainsi que j'ai réussi a vous obtenir des retourneurs de temps, afin que vous puissiez suivre plusieurs cours en même temps._

Ils eurent le droit à de nombreuses explications, sur le fonctionnement mais surtout sur la réglementation assujettie a ce type d'appareils. Des règles de bon sens pour la plupart même si certaines étaient très juridique.

Kurt était choqué, il pensait au départ que les voyages temporels étaient dangereux, non seulement pour l'utilisateur mais aussi pour l'humanité toute entière vu qu'il était quand même théoriquement impossible de voyager dans le temps sans causer d'irrémédiable dommage à l'espace temps, ce qui pour certains pouvait causer par la même occasion une chute total des univers.

Cela étant dit, il prit l'objet que lui avait donner la vieille peau et le mis autours du son cou après l'avoir observé quelques instant. Franchement, tourner un sablier pour remonter le temps, cela manquait cruellement d'originalité. Utiliser une voiture propulsé à une vitesse de 88 miles était quand même beaucoup plus ingénieux.

Bien sûr, il n'avait pas besoin d'utiliser souvent l'appareil vu qu'il n'avait qu'une après-midi ou il avait deux cours en même temps. Il comptait l'utiliser pour d'autres usages, notamment ses recherches, vu que c'était quand même pratique de pouvoir veiller jusqu'à trois heures du matin et revenir à 23 heures pour se coucher et être en pleine forme le lendemain.

Les cours commençait le lendemain, bien que l'ambiance soit bien meilleure que celle de l'année précédente, il y avait une sorte de rupture avec ses camarades de dortoir, Neville essayait de l'intégrer même si il ne faisait aucuns effort de son côté pour renouer les liens avec les autres. Bien sûr MacMilan était l'exception, au vue de ce qu'il avait subit l'année précédente, il ne pouvait pas lui faire la gueule.

L'ambiance n'était pas non plus mauvaise, juste différente de celle qu'il avait connu en première année. Il avait déjà prévu de se faire ses sessions de recherches le soir quand il aurait finit ces devoirs, se laissant quand même quelques heures pour profiter de sa jeunesse, ce qui était une manière moins direct de dire fumer un pétard de temps en temps.

Le réveil le lendemain matin lui fit mal la tête, un sort plus tard et jamais plus ce réveil ne l'embêterait. C'était pas possible d'être aussi chiant le matin. Son meilleur ami le corbeau le plus chiant de la terre profita de la tentative de son « maître » de continuer sa nuit pour faire valoir ses capacités vocales des plus impressionnantes. L'oiseau étant plus intelligent et surtout beaucoup plus mobile qu'un réveil, il réussit à prendre le dessus sur le dormeur, qui n'eut d'autres choix que de passer par la case douche avant d'aller en cours. C'était le problème que rencontrait les étudiants quand ils rentraient en classe après les vacances, non, ce n'était pas facile de se coucher à huit heures du soir quand on avait prit l'habitude de se coucher à la même heure mais le matin.

Quelques instants plus tard, il se retrouva malgré lui en train d'essayer d'avaler une portion de nourriture descente avant d'aller en cours, il profita surtout de la caféine qui était proposé par les cuisinier de Poudlard. C'est à moitié zombie qu'il se retrouva en cours de métamorphose, il se demanda si il n'allait pas tenter de faire une sieste en début d'après midi à l'aide du sablier du temps, il l'avait rebaptiser comme cela, c'était déjà mieux. Bien sûr, il fallait qu'il ait cet air endormie devant la sous-directrice, c'était le comble du bonheur. Il réussit sans trop de difficulté les métamorphose demandé par la professeur, après tout il avait travailler dur pendant les vacances pour être sûr de réussir correctement sa troisième année. McGonagal considérait que les grandes vacances étaient l'occasion parfaite pour les élèves de lire la théorie de différente métamorphose, afin de laisser plus de place à la pratique pendant le reste de l'année, seul le crapaud des potions osait faire ce genre de choses.

Elle profita de ce cours pour ramasser les différents travaux qu'elle avait demandé pour les vacances, travaux qui étaient impossible d'effectuer sans le livre que la plupart des élèves achetaient juste avant la rentrée, tout cela pour dire que les dernières semaines avaient été chargées en devoir pour la plupart des élèves désorganisés.

Il remarqua que la plupart des Poufsouffle n'arrivaient pas à faire leurs métamorphose, ce qui était assez triste, ils ne s'entraidaient plus vraiment et donc la plupart avaient des résultats qui étaient fonction de la matière. L'après-midi était tout sauf une partie de rigolade vu qu'ils allaient subir un cours de potion.

Les cours de potions étaient vraiment étrange, le professeur était sarcastique voir blessant avec la plupart des élèves et cela même si ils préparaient une potion parfaite. Le plus stupide était le clivage Poufsouffle/Serdaigle, la plupart des Poufsouffles avaient des difficultés avec la théorie des potions tandis que les Serdaigles avaient des difficultés dans la préparation même de la potions, c'était vraiment général comme constatation, il y avait des cas particuliers mais en travaillant ensemble, le niveau global de la classe serait bien meilleure.

Le professeur bien que désagréable et capable de faire preuve d'une connerie sans limite avait quand même vue cela, il n'avait cependant pas chercher à résoudre ce problème en imposant des groupes, il préférait que les élèves fassent des conneries. Son grand-père aurait sûrement fait pareil mais ce n'était pas vraiment un exemple de pédagogie.

Il évitait de croiser le regard du professeur, il sentait que celui-ci n'était pas complètement net, il pratiquait forcément la légimencie au vue de la puissance de son bouclier d'occlumencie. Depuis que Malefoy lui avait donner quelques livres, il avait progresser en magie de l'esprit, il était loin de pouvoir ne serait-ce que dresser un bouclier mais il pouvait ressentir plus facilement les émotions des gens et sentir si une personne utilisait la magie de l'esprit. C'était la deuxième étape, ouvrir son esprit avant de chercher à le fermer, c'était une phase dangereuse vu que les sorciers pratiquant la magie de l'esprit pouvait l'attaquer beaucoup plus facilement.

Il fut soulager quand il put quitter la salle au cafard et rentré se reposer dans la salle de classe inutilisé qu'il utilisait justement de temps en temps pour travailler. C'était beaucoup plus calme que la salle commune des Poufsouffles et pour travailler, rien n'était équivalent à la sensation de la crée sur un tableau sale.

Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait oublier de fermer la porte de la salle et que deux yeux d'une couleur indistincte regardait et analysait ce qu'il était en train d'écrire sur son tableau noir. Il resta quelques heures à écrire des bêtises, faire des calculs, reculer au fond de la salle pour mieux voir, il travaillait mais c'était aussi un jeu.

Alors qu'il effaçait pour la dernière fois de la journée le tableau, la personne a qui appartenait les yeux trop curieux en profita pour s'éclipser au loin.

Son premier cours d'option était un cours d'Arithmancie qui avait lieu en même temps que son cours de Soins au créatures magiques, il utilisa donc pour la première fois le sablier, ayant renoncé à l'utilisation récréative, vu qu'il risquait d'être complètement déphasé.

Comme il le présentait, cela ressemblait a s'y méprendre à un cours de mathématique, peu d'élèves avaient choisit cette option, il y avait Harry et Hermione chez les lions, Malefoy, Nott et Greengrass chez Serpentard, par contre les Serdaigles étaient au complet alors qu'il était le seul Poufsouffle. Le professeur était la mère de Harry, ce qui expliqua plus ou moins la présence de celui-ci, vu qu'il n'était pas forcément le plus travailleurs des élèves.

Ce cours était vraiment un cours de math, la seul différence était qu'au lieu d'utiliser une calculatrice pour résoudre les problèmes, ils avaient une baguette magique. Quand la professeur exposa le programme de son cours pour cette année, il se demanda si cela valait vraiment le coup qu'il le suive. Ils allaient faire quasiment l'équivalent du programme de mathématique des primaires chez les moldus, ce qui était loin de son niveau. Il avait remarqué que les sorciers n'étaient pas très avancé dans les domaines non-magique mais c'était vraiment flippant.

De son côté, son grand-père lui avait donné des cours afin qu'il puisse comprendre la chimie qui allait de paire avec les mathématiques, de sorte qu'il avait le niveau d'un élève en faculté scientifique, ce qui était sûrement très au dessus du niveau qu'exigeait Poudlard de ses élèves.

Il se fit réprimander quand il ne nota pas le cours qu'avait noté la professeur Potter, elle ne mit pas longtemps a le remarquer.

_-Pourquoi n'écrivez vous pas le cours que j'ai noté au tableau Mr Stein ?_ Fit la femme à la chevelure flamboyante en le fixant d'un air mauvais. Il comprenait pourquoi Harry ne faisait pas le fière devant sa mère.

_-J'ai eu une éducation moldus vu que mon père devait se cacher, j'ai donc déjà étudier ce que vous écrivez sur la résolution d'équation et je pense plus que le maîtriser._

_-Je vois, vous notez le cours, vous resterez un moment à la fin du cours pour voir si vraiment je devais vous trouvez autre chose a faire mais pour l'instant vous faites comme tout le monde et vous notez le cours s'il vous plaît._

Il calcula rapidement si cela valait le coup de s'embêter à faire des chichis, au moins écrire ce cours digne d'un gamin de 10 ans ferait passer le temps, il accepta donc la proposition de la professeur.

Il fut quand même soulagé d'arriver à la fin du cours, il espérait surtout ne pas avoir à faire les exercices totalement bêta qu'elle demandait. Du peu qu'il avait vu, cela insultait son intelligence et serait pire qu'une perte de temps.

La rousse remit une mèche de cheveux rebelle avant de reporter son attention sur lui, ce geste était très sexy, bon c'était la mère de Potter, il fallait qu'il fasse gaffe quand même avec ces hormones un peu trop active.

_-Selon vous, quel est votre niveau par rapport au moldus ?_

_-J'ai dépassé le niveau lycée, j'ai vu les différentiels partiel et les intégrales volumique et surfacique mais aussi pas mal les matrices les morphismes et bien sûr tout cela du point de vue d'un chimiste._

_-Je vous trouverais des examens de mathématique de fin de première et deuxième année de mathématique, vous les ferez la prochaine fois, si vous les réussissez correctement, je trouverais de quoi occupez les prochaines cours afin que vous ne vous ennuyez pas. J'espère pour vous que vous les réussirez, sinon vous suivrez mon cours et je vous met une semaine de retenue._

Après quelques politesse échangés, il prit congé et attendit la bonne heure pour activer son sablier afin de subir un cours de soin aux créatures magiques. Ce cours était beaucoup plus défouloir, cela lui permit de respirer plus tranquillement après la lourdeur d'un cours de mathématique. Il détestait les cours de mathématique mais il adorait faire les exercices qui étaient un bon travail intellectuelle.

Une fois ce cours terminé, il devait se rendre au cours de défense contre les forces du mal et contre toute attente il retrouva les Gryffondors alors qu'il pensait retrouver les Serdaigles. Ce n'était pas plus mal. Il comprit que c'était la volonté des professeurs de cette matière de séparer les classes rivales. En effet, deux professeurs se partageait la matière et les plus perspicaces l'auront deviné, il s'agissait bien évidement de Lupin et Black.

Pour leur premier vrai cours de défense contre les forces du mal, les compères avaient prévus de les présenter à un détraqueur, une créature quelque peu ridicule si l'on était faible psychologiquement, heureusement il n'avait pas vraiment de phobie.

Neville avait peur de professeur Rogue, c'était vraiment navrant, le considéré comme un connard, évidement mais le considéré comme quelqu'un de dangereux, sûrement pas. Il savait que cela allait bientôt être son tour, il se concentra sur la formule et uniquement sur ce fait, il ne fallait pas laisser son esprit divergé, sa théorie sur la créature était qu'elle lisait les pensées de surface, forcément son entrée était assez spectaculaire alors les gens pas prévenus allaient se demander quels créatures cela pouvait être et ils priaient pour que ce soit pas la créature qu'ils craignaient tellement fort que justement le détraqueur pouvait capter cette pensée de surface. Ensuite quand vous refaisiez fasse à un détraqueur, vous saviez ce qui allait vous arriver et vos pensées arrivaient fraîchement servis sur un plateau pour la créature.

Si sa théorie était juste, en contrôlant ses émotions et en se focalisant uniquement sur un objectif il allait pouvoir contrer le détraqueur sans avoir a utiliser sa baguette.

Quand ce fut son tour, il pensa très fortement au problème qui le minait depuis longtemps, problème qui était plus un projet inachevé. Il avait fermé les yeux pour mieux se concentrer et quand il les ouvrit après une dizaines de secondes, il se rendit compte que cela fonctionnait. Le détraqueur cherchait la forme qui lui convenait. Il perdit sa concentration quand une couleur rouge vive traversa ses yeux, cela lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs, le détraqueur trouva tout de suite ce qu'il y avait derrière.

Devant lui, a seulement quelques mètres de sa position exact se tenait la mort, ou du moins sa représentation pour Kurt.

_-Je viens te chercher, tu ne pourras pas m'échapper cette fois..._ Fit la voix en grinçant.

Il se sentit tout de suite pas bien, son cœur s'était arrêté de battre, sa peau était moite et ses poumons étaient en feu. La faucheuse car c'était elle finit par sortir sa faux d'un geste élégant, comme si c'était la première fois et moins d'une seconde plus tard, elle le traversa. Il sentit un courant d'air, comme si son âme était chassé de son corps, déchiré dans un autre espace. Il tomba sur ses genoux en s'écroulant par terre et se mit a convulser sur le sol crasseux de la salle de classe improvisé.

Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard à l'infirmerie, il n'était pas mort, du moins c'était ce qu'il en déduisait. Il avait vraiment cru que c'était la bonne et qu'il était mort, cela avait été très traumatisant, même si il le cacherait par la suite, il pouvait encore sentir la peur qui suintait de son corps, il pouvait sentir qu'il avait de la chance d'être en vie et qu'il était effectivement très effrayé par l'une des choses les plus classique, la mort.

Cette peur était sûrement lié au fait qu'il avait perdu ses parents très jeunes mais sans doute aussi était-ce dû au fait qu'il avait plusieurs fois pas très loin de passer l'arme à gauche. De toute façon ce n'était pas son problème le plus urgent, il avait encore un peu de temps devant lui pour réussir à tuer la mort. Du moins l'empêcher de s'approcher de lui serait déjà pas si mal.

Il réussit à négocier une sortie de l'infirmerie assez rapidement, c'était pas si mal de passer la journée tranquillement dans un lit d'hôpital pour manquer des cours, sauf que c'était le dernier cours de la journée et qu'il ne gagnait donc rien.

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain matin, il eut le plaisir de n'avoir personne pour lui casser les oreilles de bon matin. Il s'était trompé, le corbeau était à son chevet, d'ailleurs il dormait. Kurt profita de l'occasion en or qui lui était donné pour réveiller l'animal endormit de la manière la plus bruyante possible.

Par pur réflexes, le volatile prit son envol en battant puissamment des ailes, il en profita pour se mettre à chanter de sa voix des plus mélodieuses. L'humeur matinal du corbeau était proche de celle d'un humain adolescent, c'est à dire très mauvaise, Adler vola dans les plumes de Kurt ou l'inverse.

Les cours de la journée étaient assez tranquille, ce qui lui permit d'arriver en Week-end assez tranquillement, cependant il y avait une épreuve ce soir qu'il ne pouvait manquer, l'épreuve pour entrer de nouveau dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle, cette année, ils comptaient tous sur Cédric pour les mener à la victoire.

Pour augmenter les chances de l'équipe, le talentueux joueur s'était repositionné en Attrapeur pour les sélections qu'il écrasa de tout son talent. Une fois qu'il avait son poste, le capitaine procédait aux sélection pour les autres postes. Pour sa part, il participa encore au deux sélections qui l'intéressait, celle de batteur et poursuiveur. Depuis deux ans, il avait beaucoup progresser en maniement du balais, ce qui lui permit d'être retenu dans le groupe de poursuiveurs remplaçant et de batteur titulaire vu que ce poste manquait de bon candidats. L'année précédente ils avait un super couple de batteur mais l'un deux avait finit ces études et il n'en restait qu'un.

Le premier match était contre les Serdaigles et c'est ainsi qu'il se préparèrent, afin d'affronter les Serdaigles et leur technique un peu trop réglé, ce qui faisait beaucoup de bruit était d'ailleurs leurs nouvelle attrapeuse qui selon les bruits de couloir était très talentueuse.

Le week-end se passa très bien, il n'avait pas trop de travail et en profita pour faire tranquillement ses devoirs avant de se consacrer à des choses moins scolaires. Cela faisait de nombreux moi qu'il n'avait pas avancé, tout comme son grand-père qui était lui aussi dans l'impasse. C'était frustrant mais c'était le lot de recherche aussi complexe, ils n'avaient aucune base sur quoi s'appuyer et il devait avouer qu'ils n'étaient pas des génies aussi fantastique qu'un Einstein pouvait l'être.

Au bout de deux semaine, il eut droit à une surprise des plus déconcertante en recevant un hibou à la table du petit-déjeuner, ce qui n'était pas habituelle en période scolaire vu que son seul correspondant était son grand-père et qu'il utilisait que Adler pour lui envoyer un message. Après qu'il ait prit une lettre, l'oiseau s'envola vers la table des Serpentards pour en distribuez d'autres.

Il ouvrit la lettre, curieux de savoir de quoi il était question, surtout qu'il ne voyait pas qui pourrait bien lui envoyer une lettre et en envoyer aux Serpentards.

_Sincères salutations,_

_La famille Malefoy est très heureuse de vous annoncer la naissance prochaine d'un ou d'une héritière qui viendra compléter notre noble généalogie. Nous voulions que vous en soyez informer avant que vous ne l'appreniez par la presse._

_Lucius Malefoy et Narcissa Black Malefoy._

_Ps : le médicomage est formel, la conception est daté le soir de votre venue, il apparaît que votre potion remédie aussi à d'autres problèmes, ma famille et moi-même vous seront reconnaissant pour ce que vous nous avez apporter. Lucius Malefoy._

Quand il eut finit sa lettre, il eut un sourire, son grand-père avait inventé un produit capable d'augmenter drastiquement la force de fécondité des spermatozoïde, il ferait mieux de faire gaffe quand il serait avec une sorcière ou une moldue.

De l'autre côté de la salle, les Serpentards félicitaient le futur grand frère qui semblait très heureux de la nouvelle, un frère ou une sœur ne lui prendrait pas beaucoup de sa fortune mais serait un grand atout. Tout d'un coup il n'avait plus mal à l'épaule, malgré la terrible blessure que lui avait infligé un Hippogriffe, du moins selon les rumeurs.

Les cours d'Arithmancie étaient devenus beaucoup plus intéressant pour lui, vu qu'il avait réussit à faire ce que lui avait imposer la mère de Harry et que ces cours était maintenant personnalisé. Les sorciers n'avaient pas de calculette mais avaient une baguette, ils s'en servaient pour faire les calculs à l'aide de formules plutôt simple, le trucs étant de se comprendre ce que l'on faisait sans quoi le résultat que donnerait la magie serait faux. Cela lui demanderait plusieurs semaines pour réussir à utiliser correctement sa baguette pour faire les calculs, combien d'élèves n'avaient pas rêver d'inverser une matrice d'un geste de la main, il pourrait bientôt le faire.

Il nota quand même dans un coin de son cerveau qu'il était plus simple d'utiliser une calculatrice que d'utiliser une baguette et son cerveau.

Il avait eu aussi le plaisir de commencer les cours de Runes et il comprit mieux la complexité de la matière après une seule séance.

Les Runes étaient en faite plusieurs langues anciennes où l'on ne pouvait faire de la magie qu'en combinant l'écriture et la parole. La force de la rune dépendait de la force du sorcier ainsi que du matériaux qu'on utilisait pour la gravure. Leur professeur avait ainsi expliqué qu'une rune de défense exécutée sur une feuille de papier par un sorcier médiocre protégerait peut-être celui-ci contre un sort de morve au nez alors que les armures gobelines pouvait résister au sort de la mort lancé par des mages ne maîtrisant pas vraiment le sort. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que les guerres entre sorciers et gobelins avaient étés presque équitable. Leur professeur avait ainsi expliqué que leur première années serait consacré à l'étude des matériaux ainsi que la manière de combiner les bonnes runes avec les bons matériaux, pour la première partie, tandis que la deuxième partie de l'année serait consacrée à l'apprentissage de la langue celtique écrit ou parlée et cela jusqu'au buse. Il voulait bien la croire qu'avec six heures par semaines ils feraient rapidement des progrès si ils travaillaient.

Les soins aux créatures magique auraient pu être intéressant si ils n'étudiaient pas ces limaces dépourvues d'intérêts, le professeur était assez catastrophique depuis l'accident qu'avait eu Drago.

Le temps était pluvieux, terriblement pluvieux, ce qui n'arrangeait pas l'humeur général de l'école, surtout avec la présence des détraqueurs et la menace du tueur de Potter. Ils avaient finit par apprendre qu'un détenu s'était échappé de la prison des sorciers, un lieu au nom imprononçable et que celui-ci cherchait à tuer Harry. Les étudiants avaient été informés que le suspect était un animagus rat et qu'il était conseillé d'éviter ces animaux tandis que les chats étaient plébiscité.

Un chat roux s'illustrait bien dans cette chasse aux nuisibles, c'était le chat de Granger qui ramenait chaque jours plusieurs rats devant le dortoir des Gryffondors qui était son repère. D'ailleurs il avait remarquer qu'il y avait beaucoup plus de chats à Poudlard qu'avant, et qu'ils maraudait autours de Potter, comme une protection. Après tout c'était logique, le tueur n'allait pas se présenter sous forme humaine pour attaquer Potter et les chats le débusquerait très vite si il pointait le bout de son nez sous forme de rat.

Tout ces événements combiné rendaient Poudlard assez maussade, heureusement le premier match de Quidditch approchant excitait un peu les esprits et rendait des couleurs au ternes château. Ils apprirent la terrible nouvelle une semaine avant, ils n'allaient pas affronter les Serdaigles après les vacances mais les Gryffondors avant les vacances. Leur capitaine n'eut d'autre choix que de les obliger à s'entraîner ainsi qu'a revoir leurs tactiques.

Quand il se réveilla le matin du match, il avait la hargne, il avait envie de bien jouer, ce qui était stupide au vue du temps, il n'aurait sans doute pas grand chose à faire vu qu'il serait probablement impossible de voir ce qu'on faisait tellement le temps était mauvais.

Si le temps était une mauvaise nouvelle pour le spectacle, il était plutôt un gros avantage pour leur équipe, elle était beaucoup plus lourde que celle des Gryffondors qui comptaient trois poids-plumes pour poursuiveurs, les jumeaux n'étaient pas vraiment des armoires à glace tout comme le gardien et il était inutile de parler de Potter qui était un exemple de squelette vivant. Dans un temps clair et peu venteux, Cédric n'aurait eu aucune chance contre Potter mais là cela semblait plus être Cédric qui avait l'avantage sur son adversaire.

Dans le vestiaire, le capitaine motiva ses troupes afin qu'ils soient prêt pour le combat contre les éléments et contre les sang et or. Ils utilisèrent les lunettes afin de protéger leur yeux de la pluie, auxquelles ils appliquèrent un sortilège d' impervius pour repousser l'eau, ils pouvait tous remercier Neville et sa passion pour la botanique.

Au bout de dix minutes, ils comprirent tous que le spectacle ne serait pas au rendez-vous et qu'il serait très compliquer de construire des actions. Les poursuiveurs jouaient en solo, la passe étant trop risqué tandis que le rôles des batteurs se limitait presque exclusivement a protéger le porteur de balle, tandis que les autres étaient livrés à eux même.

A ce jeu-là, les Rouges ne tinrent pas longtemps la réplique, cependant il était très difficile de marquer vu que le ballon glissant ne laissait pas trop la possibilité aux joueurs d'armer de puissante et précise frappe. Les gardiens qui ne se voyaient pas avaient adopté la même technique, si ils n'étaient pas sur la trajectoire de la balle alors ils essayaient pas de capter la balle et la déviait, même si cela rendait la balle aux ennemis.

Tout cela fit qu'au bout d'une heure, le capitaine des rouges et or demanda une pause que l'arbitre accorda, ce n'était qu'un temps mort mais il permit aux capitaines de faire le points. Même si il ne le savait pas la conclusion était la même, il fallait absolument que les Attrapeurs fassent leurs boulots sans quoi ils finiraient tous avec une pneumonie, cela permit de faire un point sur le score que les Poufsouffle dominaient de 30 points.

Quand il fallu y retourner, personne n'avait vraiment envie, si bien que la qualité du match entre poursuiveurs se fit moindre. Le vif d'or avait été aperçus par les attrapeurs qui se livraient enfin au duel tant attendu. Kurt vit un Cognard arriver au loin et se dit qu'il serait pas bête de l'utiliser contre Potter quand il se rendit compte que c'était Adler qu'il manqua de frapper. L'oiseau lui donnait d'ailleurs des coups de bec violent sur le sommet du crâne et il essayait de s'en débarrasser, tandis que les attrapeurs montaient vers le ciel à la poursuite du vif. L'oiseau ne lâcha pas prise et il balança tout d'un coup.

_-Tu veux quoi à la fin ! Dis moi ce que tu veux._

Il ne sut pas comment il en arriva a cette conclusion mais l'oiseau lui demandait de le suivre, ce qu'il fit sans trop se poser de question abandonnant son poste pour gagner le ciel comme si il poursuivait les attrapeurs. Il remarqua que la température avait sévèrement baissé et que le vent c'était calmé, que le calme s'était fait. Cédric et Harry, trop concentré ne voyait pas du tout ce qu'il se passait autours d'eux, les spectateurs qui pouvaient voir le spectacle n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux, les deux fou-furieux de chaque équipe poursuivait la balle dorée tandis qu'ils étaient eux mêmes poursuivit par un flot gigantesque de détraqueurs. Kurt était plus bas et essayait de suivre l'action tout en restant à distance des créatures maléfiques. Cédric avait un peu de retard sur Potter tandis que les détraqueurs était déjà presque au niveau du Poufsouffle. Cependant les créatures n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir l'attaquer. Harry dévia de la trajectoire complètement affalé sur son balais, les créatures calquèrent la leurs sur la sienne tandis que Cédric filait à toute allure vers le vifs d'or. Le flot de créature était autours de Potter, il allait se faire voler son âme si personne n'agissait. Un sort blanc arriva pour empêcher les créatures d'attaquer le jeune garçon. Le mal était cependant fait, complètement inconscient, une bourrasque fit basculer le brun de son balais, l'entraînant dans une chute mortel. Un cri animal lui déchira les tympans et il se lança à la poursuite du corps de Potter qui tombait la tête la première.

Même si il était idéalement placé, la vitesse acquise par le corps de Potter en chute libre ne lui permettrait pas de le rattraper à temps. Il lui manquait bien quatre mètres alors qu'il ne restait qu'une dizaine de mètres avant que Potter montre la composition de son cerveau.

Il sentit son balais accélérer brutalement alors qu'il le poussait depuis le début et que le pauvre avait sans doute dépasser sa limite depuis longtemps. Il manqua d'être désarçonner pendant l'accélération mais cela lui permit de saisir Potter à la ceinture d'un bras tandis que l'autre tentait de redresser la course du balais, ce qui était impossible a cette vitesse. Moins d'une seconde plus tard il resserra son étreinte et sauta de manière à limiter le choc de l'impact. Même en faisant ça, l'impact fut rude et il entendit un bruit terrible avant de sentir la douleur irradier l'épaule qui encaissait le choc pour lui et Potter, ce qui était visiblement un peu trop pour l'épaule.

Le sol gorgé d'eau ressemblait presque à de la boue, ils glissèrent après avoir fait un roulé-boulé. Il était cloué au sol, Potter ne s'était rendu compte de rien vu qu'il s'était évanouis mais Kurt lui avait sans doute sauvé la vie. Pour sa part, l'américain avait les larmes aux yeux a cause de la douleur et il ne fallait pas grand chose pour qu'il hurle, il l'aurait sans doute fait si il n'était pas dans un stade plein d'élèves.

Son camarade eut la mauvaise idée de se réveiller, en tentant de se relevé il appuya fortement sur l'épaule meurtri de Kurt qui poussa un cri fort peu digne. Le stade applaudit, ce qui semblait vraiment saugrenus vu ce qu'il s'était passer mais le fait que Potter ait de nouveau survécu semblait être un événement qu'il fallait applaudir. La douleur que lui avait causé Harry était tellement forte qu'il manqua de s'évanouir à son tour. Maintenant que tout allait bien, les professeurs s'occupaient d'eux tandis que Cédric tentait de négocier pour rejouer le match et qu'il était furieux que l'arbitre refuse, quelque fois le fair-play des Poufsouffles allaient trop loin.

L'infirmière découpa sa tenue de Quidditch pour l'examiner, mettant de côté le fait qu'il était littéralement recouvert de la tête au pied d'une boue grasse.

_-Je vois, vous pouvez étendre votre bras. _

Il fit ce qu'elle lui demandait.

_-Maintenant vous pouvez faire ça ?_

Elle lui montra ce qu'elle voulait qu'il fasse, et il le fit.

_-Bien gardez le bras comme ça._

Il la sentit passer derrière lui et mettre sa main sous son bras tandis que sa main était sur son épaule. Deux cracs plus tard, son épaule était remise, moins d'une seconde plus tard il hurlait de douleur, elle avait osé lui remettre l'épaule sans anesthésie. Une potion pour la douleur et une potion pour épaule plus tard et quelques recommandations et il pouvait rentrer chez Poufsouffle se doucher. Il devrait garder son bras en écharpe et limiter l'utilisation de son bras pendant quelques semaines.

La fête était orgiaque, c'était la folie complète chez les Poufsouffles, cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas gagner un match contre les Gryffondors et cela valait bien une fête. Il fut accueillit par des exclamations de joie, ce qui lui mit le rouge au joue. Cédric le félicita pour son geste très fair-play, le capitaine avait visiblement un coup dans le nez vu qu'il parlait de manière très peu distincte et qu'il répétait sans cesse la même chose.

C'était un peu trop bruyant pour lui et il préféra se retirer assez tôt dans son dortoir, il profita de la tranquillité de celui-ci pour s'allumer un calumet de la paix afin de rendre ses rêves un peu plus intéressant, l'opium n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il appréciait mais c'était une drogue plutôt sympathique pour ceux qui voulait se détendre et s'endormir en faisant des rêves de folies. Après tout il le méritait bien après cette journée difficile.


End file.
